The Return of Snape
by Excessively Complex
Summary: Snape's return after Voldemort's rebirt. Slash. “My Lord, I long to be your most faithful servant once more, and I long for you to trust me once more, like you always did…” Now AU, Minor spoilers. Complete 24 Chapters. The Main Event.
1. The Most Faithful

The Half Blood Prince, also known as Severus Snape, walked down the corridor of Lord Voldemort's large manor house, two hours late. The Dark Lord would be here, he knew. After Potter's escape, he would be angry, and anxious to return to his manor, to inspect the damage, and to find out exactly what had been going on in the long years of his demise.

He opened the doors of the throne room, slowly and carefully walking in and taking in his surroundings. He remembered the room, golden finishings everywhere. The Dark Lord always did like his riches and finery.

The Dark Lord. Snape's eyes moved back straight ahead from him, to the occupant of the throne. He was hardly aware of the Death Eaters around him. Somewhere, he could swear he'd seen Lucius's blonde hair standing out, but such things didn't matter at that moment. Inside his white mask, as he got closer to his Master, he lowered his eyes, and fell to his knees a few meters away from the throne.

"This is the first time you have been late in over thirty years, Snape," observed Voldemort not looking up from his snake. Severus never did get why he was so obsessed with that snake. It had been Voldemort's pet for a long, long time. Voldemort stood up, letting Nagini fall to the floor, gracefully. He then walked down the steps of the dais the throne was settled on, and around his faithful servant.

Snape didn't comment, he didn't need to reply to that. He felt fingers under his chin, lifting him to a standing position. "Look at me," Voldemort ordered softly. Severus did as required, and gently, still looking into Voldemort's eyes, placed one hand on the one under his chin. Voldemort smiled, that terrible smile Snape remembered so well. "So bold, so brilliant," his Master whispered to him. "Are your defences up, though?"

Snape felt himself relax. This was important, very important and he didn't want Voldemort to suspect that his loyalties were elsewhere- when in fact they were totally with Voldemort. He knew what was to come next, and it came quickly. Voldemort was probing deep into his mind, finding the deepest secrets of his heart. The Dark Lord withdrew, and looked at Snape properly.

"You are, indeed, my faithful servant still, Severus. People here thought it otherwise," said Voldemort gesturing around him to several people. "But Lord Voldemort always knows, always." Snape soon realised that they were being watched, he let his hand drop from Voldemort's. His Master's gaze fell upon his mask once more.

"It irks me, Snape. You told me to go after the Potter's, and I, being so trusting, and so merciful after your little slip up in the pub that day, did so." Voldemort's face wasn't readable, but Snape wasn't stupid. He knew he was on a thin line here, one which was about to snap if he didn't tread carefully. "And I kill James without any problems, as I am sure you would have done. Lily, well, you told me about her, my Severus." The eyes were back on him, after flicking around the circle for any sight of emotion from the other followers.

"She was very protective of her son, dear Harry Potter." There was a small shudder at his name, and a few murmurings which Voldemort silenced with a small flick upwards of his fingers. "Her idiocy protection was the first stage of my downfall, and stopped me from getting the stone. Alas, Snape, you knew that. I tried to kill him, did I not, my friends? I tried, but I was beaten by the mere infant he was at the time. He's grown into such a handsome boy, do you not think?" Voldemort laughed once more, cold, cruel and mirthless. When Snape did not reply, Voldemort sat back down, drumming his fingers irritably on the arm of his throne.

"Leave us," he told the Death Eaters. They all left the room quickly, although Severus hardly noticed them in the first place and did not care.

"Severus, do you not think that it upsets me greatly that you will not speak to me?" Voldemort finally asked.

"My Lord," Snape whispered to him, stepping forwards and kneeling. "Harry Potter… he is nothing compared to you… nothing…"

"Crucio," spat Voldemort, aiming his wand at Snape. The screams were awful, ear shattering, but Voldemort seemed to be taking some pleasure out of the man's screams. He stood up, and kicked his servant onto his back. "I am aware of that, Snape, yet it worries me somewhat. How would an infant, of but one year old, defeat Lord Voldemort? When no other can, when so many have tried? There is one thing, Snape, one thing. The Prophecy means something about him, and I am determined to find out what. You will help me, Severus?"

Snape knew it wasn't a question to be answered in any other way. He nodded slightly at his Master, and quietly stood up. "My Lord, I wish for you to know that I did not like what I had to do to survive. In truth, my Lord, I, like so many others believed you to be-" Snape stopped as Voldemort held his hand up to silence him.

"I know, Severus," Voldemort said quietly. "But you knew I made precautions for this. You made Potions for me, the Serpens Cordial, being one – the effects of it you know of only to well. I became a snake in essence... My soul is not complete."

Severus looked up to Voldemort thoughtfully, before nodding, finally understanding. "My Lord, I have found out many things the past fourteen years." He stepped a bit closer to the throne. "May we go to your rooms?" he asked, his voice changing slightly, into a more determined tone.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "So early on in the night?" he asked incredulously with a smirk. "Never allowed that before, my friend." Voldemort stood and walked forwards to Severus. "Things are different now," the Master whispered to his old friend.

"I know, my Lord," Snape replied softly, breathing in sharply and quickly, almost afraid.

"Yet why do I sense you are frightened, Snape." Voldemort eyes were almost on fire, red was mixed with gold, black, silver and fiery orange. Severus was entranced in them, his black endless pits on Voldemort's glowing orbs.

"Not at all my Lord." Severus looked up at his Master and stepped back once. "I have simply missed you," he added on almost silently, as if he'd been contemplating saying it for a while.

Voldemort laughed loudly, though it was still cruel and cold. "Did you Severus? Did you really?" He looked at Severus and smiled once more, stepping towards the younger man, and pulling his mask off roughly and throwing it on the floor. Severus winced, sharply moving his head away from the mask that was now smoking on the floor.

Severus continued to speak, though he was breathing heavily, wondering if Voldemort would believe him, and wondering if he would die tonight. "My Lord, I long to be your most faithful servant once more, and I long for you to trust me once more, like you always did…"

"I trust you, Severus," Voldemort whispered drawing Snape in closer to him. "I have asked you no questions, yet I see that you are indeed loyal to yourself, loyal to me." Voldemort's hand had found itself on Snape's, and on his last word it tightened painfully, as if telling Snape it would be so. Severus continued to look his master in the eyes, and nodded. Voldemort's other hand moved upwards and settled on Severus's hip.

"This is like before…" he whispered to his servant. "Do you remember that? Those nights we spent together?" Voldemort smiled again. "Ahh, Severus, I am growing very sentimental, once more."

"I remember, how could I forget? They have been… almost haunting me for years," Severus replied quietly. "I have wished for you for so long, my Lord."

"And I, Severus," Voldemort replied quietly, as a hand settled itself on his own hip. He almost could have laughed at the expression on Snape's cold face, he hardly knew what to look at, and he certainly wouldn't maintain eye contact for longer then a second. Voldemort leant slowly forwards, and placed a small, gentle kiss on Severus's lips. "We need to make up for lost time," he said, after a while of savouring the kiss.

Snape leant forwards into Voldemort. "You are so different," he said finally, after a long pause of looking at him.

"Am I?" Voldemort asked him with an eyebrow raised. Severus swallowed lightly. "Will you be returning to Hogwarts tonight?"

Snape smiled. "The Headmaster is not expecting me to be back until tomorrow, or as long as you see fit to keep me here for. He was not expecting you to believe me, my Lord." He bowed his head waiting for a response. Voldemort's hand once again went under Snape's chin and pulled it up.

"He would prefer to see you die then…" mused Voldemort quietly. "It disgusts me, Severus, how he can do this to you."

"I do it for you," said Severus quietly, his voice shaking slightly, but not noticeably. "Because I would die for you."

Voldemort nodded. "Would not everyone who has the Dark Mark die for me?"

Severus smirked as he thought of all those stupid Death Eaters that always had paraded around , doing and saying whatever they could for the Dark Lord's approval. A particular woman came to mind, his hated enemy, the woman who would happily kill anyone in the world for her beloved Master. "Bellatrix especially," said Severus quietly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Severus. "You should not chide her for it, Severus, she is loyal and I look forward to seeing her once more." Severus's expression changed slightly, but he did not comment. The Dark Lord, however, noticed. "Do not be jealous of Bellatrix, she does not have your potential. She can be a little mindless at times, however good she may be." Snape continued to look at Voldemort, but this time he was smirking.

"Maybe we should go to my rooms, Severus," said Voldemort after a moment, suddenly remembering that Severus would only be staying until early the next morning.

"Yes, of course," Severus murmured, and watched Voldemort walk past him, The Dark Lord always walked down the room, his robes flaring out behind him giving the impression that he was flying on a broomstick at the fastest pace he could. Snape smiled, and caught up with his Master as they left the room.

As they mounted the stairs, Severus was looking upwards as he walked. The hallway was dark, almost black, lit by a few candles scattered around. That was how Voldemort liked it. The staircase was made of dark wood, hard wood, nothing could break that. There was a black carpet lining every floor in the house, the manor as it was more of, thick and luscious and warm. Severus had always loved waking up in the mornings, and padding out of the bedroom into Voldemort's study, wrapped in only a thin silk sheet in the summer, and in the winter Voldemort's robe that always smelt of ashes and wine, feeling that soft, luxurious carpet under his toes.

He smiled, and walked close to Voldemort as he led them through dark and twisting corridors, marvelling at how the Dark Lord knew his way through them so well. It was getting darker still, he had to squint to see anything, even the man walking in front of him, and the candles seemed to be fading. He looked at Voldemort's back, he was still walking. Snape caught hold of his hand, not letting on that this was actually scaring him, and walked closer, bumping into the Dark Lord slightly, who sighed. "You always did hate this corridor Severus, even when you were a child…"

"I was seventeen when I first came to you!"

"A child," snapped Voldemort. "You were a child. A child living under the Malfoy household, attending dinners parties with the high society, with no idea what you wanted from life." Voldemort looked around to Snape, shook his head on pulled them into a room, his rooms.

Snape did not know what to do. He stayed by the door as Voldemort walked in and sat down at his desk, shuffling various papers around. The room was slightly lighter, there were more torches around the room, and the same black walls and carpet. Only in here, there was far more silver, silver candle holders and a beautiful silver pattern on the walls, almost snake like, curling and twisting in various different directions. It could have been writing. As he turned slightly, he saw a curtain over a doorway, dark green velvet with a silver tassel holding it back slightly. He remembered always wanting entry in there, that was for the highest Death Eaters only, Voldemort's most private rooms, his own sitting room, the Inner Circle meeting room and his other more private rooms - bedroom, bathroom and his own library. By looking through the curtained entrance slightly, he could see that it was decorated in the same way. That was how he remembered it, dark furniture with silver. The couch in there was black velvet, very soft. He smiled slightly, remembering everything just how it was.

"… Severus?" Voldemort said. Severus only heard the end part, and jumped and turned around rather guiltily. Voldemort was sitting at his desk, one paper in his hand, looking at Severus with an eyebrow raised, his mouth scowling. "Listen to me, Severus," he scolded.

"I am sorry, Master." Severus flushed pink and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click.

"Remembering the past, as you always seem to be doing." Voldemort stood up. "Come in here," he said quietly walking to Severus, taking him by the waist and pulling him into the sitting room. Voldemort sat down and beckoned Snape to sit next to him, in which Snape obliged. Voldemort's arm strayed around his partners waist, gently rubbing his opposite hip, and Severus was in heaven. Snape gently leaned over to Voldemort's shoulder, and gently kissed down his neck. Voldemort smiled. He could simply put his arm around Snape, and instantly he would get so much pleasure through some kissing, his neck always had been sensitive to such things. Severus knew that, he always played on that fact, using it to his advantage when best he could. Of course, Voldemort was just about never in that mood, his playful mood, to let Snape get him like that. Snape realised that now his Master was back, his powers quickly returning to him, he would be in a very good mood, but it would not last. With Voldemort, nothing really did last.

"What do you want?" Voldemort growled at Snape. "You only do that when you want something."

Snape delicately blew hot air into Voldemort's ear, and whispered to him. "It is you I want, my Lord," he said innocently.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "You flatter me, Severus," he replied, tilting Snape's chin back slightly. "Dumbledore will suspect," he said after a while of passionate kissing the lips.

Snape groaned and laid back on the couch. "Why must you always spoil things?" he said in an almost angry tone. "I have not seen you for years and you still insist on thinking about only Dumbledore!"

Voldemort sighed. "Severus, for goodness sakes- it is for your protection as well as the protection of the Dark Order. Why can you not see that?"

Severus shook his head. "I am an accomplished Occlumens," he said loudly, and then he added in quieter tones; "Please, I want this." Severus looked at Voldemort again, and slowly leant forwards. "I know you do as well."

Voldemort looked at his lover from so many years ago and moved closer into him, gently kissing him on the lips. "I will be damned forever if Dumbledore finds out about this, Severus Snape…"

Severus simply smiled into Voldemort's mouth and tightened his grip around his Master's waist. He had not had any thread of happiness in the years where Voldemort had been missing, and now he had the chance of it once more.


	2. What To Do And How To Feel

**This is a SLASH fic. As you may see from the rating of 'T', there will be nothing _graphic_ in this piece… If you don't like any form of slash, well… why are you reading chapter two?**

Snape didn't like the way he was feeling. The confusion inside him was tearing him up, he didn't know where to look, what to do, what to feel. Lord Voldemort would make love easily enough, but he could never _feel_ love. That's where he fell down every time. In the Dark Lord's all but empty bed, he turned over and went over the previous nights event's in his head. Everything had been fine until in his hazy state, Snape had whispered to his Master that he loved him, instantly regretting it. The Dark Lord's eyes had snapped open; he had shoved Snape off of him and had left the room, pausing only to get a robe to wear. Snape sighed once more and turned over again, unable to get comfortable.

'It should not be like this,' the Potions Master thought as he shut his eyes hoping to find peace in some corner of his mind. He found none. 'He should love me back, he should tell me…' But the more Snape thought about it, the more he knew that the Dark Lord never did what he should do; only what he wanted to do. That was what threw him the most, never knowing what to do and never knowing how to feel.

He traced over his Dark Mark in worry. He often did that those nights up to the Dark Lord's rebirth, laying in bed with soft candlelight illuminating the room, tracing over the Mark as it grew stronger and stronger, clearer and clearer until he'd felt it burn, in the stands of the Tri-Wizard tournament. He'd frozen solid, rigid, not daring to look at his arm, looking around as if expecting everyone to see his jump. Only one person had. His eyes had met Dumbledore's, wide open in shock and fear, and Dumbledore had actually gone white, realising instantly what had happened. Wordlessly he stood and left the stands, followed by Snape who had gone down the steps quickly. Dumbledore had led them to the back of the stands where no one would see, and Snape pulled the sleeve up of his robe, staring at the blackened mark.

"I must go," Severus murmured to the Headmaster. "I must take up my role once more."

"Not yet Severus- You must wait for the task to finish first- It will almost be done." Dumbledore's voice sounded distant and fearful, he walked through the stands to the middle of the Quidditch pitch, looking around. "Where are Harry and Cedric?" he said to Minerva McGonagall. Snape was right behind him, one hand on the mark.

"They went out of sight half an hour ago, one of them will have found the cup at any minute," she replied softly, a frown creasing her forehead. "What's happened Albus?"

Dumbledore looked around him, and then back to the woman. "Severus's mark burned." Minerva looked from Dumbledore to Snape, and back again, the frown lifting with her eyebrows, her eyes widening.

"What does it mean, Albus?" she asked almost dreading the answer she was sure that she knew. It could only mean on thing.

"Lord Voldemort has returned," he said simply as a reply.

'Lord Voldemort has returned…' Those words were meant to give him great joy, but he did not feel it at that moment. He turned over once more, hoping to see his Master on the pillow next to him, eyes half open, but the eyes were not half open, because they were not there. The Dark Lord was the only thing he cared about besides his Potions and the Dark Arts. He had no one and nothing else, and now, it seemed he did not even have that all three of the things he held dearest to him. He shut his eyes with a sigh, he'd have to get out of this room before the Dark Lord returned, that was how Lord Voldemort preferred it. Yet Snape still wanted to see his Master's reaction to him still being there.. He laid there for half an hour when he was finally rewarded. Voldemort walked in and saw Snape laying there, eyes half open watching his Master. The Dark Lord walked around the bed and sat down next to Severus, who was shocked and confused, facing him.

"I did not think you would return to me, Voldemort," Severus murmured, the shock and confusion showing up clearly on his face. Voldemort ran a hand down his servant's bare chest which was exposed, causing a shiver from Snape. It was like silk to the Dark Lord, who's eyes were on his own hand and his lover's chest.

With a sigh, he spoke. "I was a little unprepared for what you said last night, Severus," Voldemort replied softly, leaning over Severus, watching his face for any signs of emotion, knowing how Severus would normally hide it. He was shocked to see that the younger man was not hiding anything, he was letting it show, and Voldemort knew that the cause of his flight had been the truth of what was upsetting Severus. At least, that is what he thought was the matter.

"How could you be so?" Severus had spoken quietly, but he was desperate to know what had caused his Master to run like that. Running was not for the Dark Lord, running was for week and simple minded pathetic _muggles_.

Voldemort turned over and gently ran a hand through Severus's hair, and kissed down his face. "Because," came the indifferent reply, "I do not hold the _ability_ to love." He stared down at Severus who had pushed up slightly, so he was sitting, the sheets only just covering his lap, and looked to the Dark Lord.

"I do," he said harshly, eyes at Voldemort's, then back down again slightly more respectfully. He reached up and brushed his fingers down the Dark Lord's robed chest. Voldemort grabbed Snape's hand as it made it's decent, and softly kissed each of the fingers.

"Severus, I was not expecting it so soon." He paused, with a hint of a sigh which was not made obvious in the slightest as he looked at Snape's downcast eyes. "Look at me." It was not an order, but it was not something the Potions Master was going to disobey, either. He raised his eyes to the Dark Lord's own red embers, and found a pair of thin lips claiming his in a passionate kiss. Severus's arms wrapped around the Dark Lord's body tightly and he rested his head on his lover's shoulder. He let out a small, quiet sigh, and kissed the nape of Voldemort's neck. "You should go, Severus," said Voldemort with much difficulty. He did not want Severus to leave his side again, but he had his own things to be doing, which were far more important then his own pleasure.

Severus sighed. "When will I see you again?" he asked Voldemort, turning away from his Master, swinging his legs around so they were dangling over the bed. He grabbed his robe from the floor, and pulled it over his head.

"When I next summon you," Voldemort said almost coldly, but Severus knew the reasons behind the voice. Voldemort was not happy, he wanted Severus with him as often as he could, but circumstances would not allow it. Snape wanted the same.

He nodded, stood up letting his robes pool to his feet, and walked to the door. He placed one hand on the edge of the door, and turned his head sharply to look back at his master, as though he'd thought about it and decided at the last moment to do it. Voldemort was laying on his back, with his eyes shut. "I hope it is soon," Severus said softly. Voldemort opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at his lover.

"It will be, Severus." Voldemort's face told Snape that it would be soon, his eyes were gleaming brightly, held open normally with a hint of a smile, nothing too obvious. As he shut his eyes once more, Severus walked silently back to the bed, leant on it, and tenderly kissed Voldemort on the cheek. With a final glance, he turned and left, not seeing the look of worry on his Master's face as he spun from the room in a whirl of black silk.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Albus Dumbledore always knew when Snape had returned to the school from the Dark Lord. He stood in his office and awaited Severus's presence, which came quickly. The old Potions Master collapsed in the chair, with a look of pain on his face, panting. He raised his eye line to Dumbledore's, who placed one arm on his.

"What happened?" he asked, his breathe sharpened by the return of Snape, which were normally rather dramatic.

"He's back alright," Snape said grimly, though he was feeling otherwise. He'd always hated these 'after gathering talks' with Dumbledore, there were always too many images to conceal. He swallowed. "He hit me with crucio once, but I think that was only for being late. He did not hurt me at all after that." Snape paused, and lowered his voice. "It is as we feared. He wants to kill Harry, he still wants him dead."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "That was to be expected, Severus. Did he mention any other plans to you?" he asked, the tone in his voice suggesting that he knew more then he was letting on.

Snape hesitated slightly, as far as he knew Dumbledore had no idea about his connections with the Dark Lord. And whatever he told Dumbledore was going to be found out by him some way or another. "He trusts me still, Albus, if that is what you mean. He thinks that I have kept my place with you because I am on his side." Snape suddenly shuddered. What he was doing was a great risk, he'd be sent to Azkaban if Dumbledore suspected anything. "I need to get some sleep, Albus, he kept me up all night and I couldn't risk asking to leave." He needed to get out of the room quickly, without anyone working out he was lying.

Dumbledore nodded once more, and stood up. "Severus, I trust you very much, I hope you understand why you must continue your dangerous role," he said in what would be perceived as a kind voice. Snape nodded numbly.

"Thank you Albus," Severus replied, and for the second time that day left the room in a hurry. After everything that had happened in the last few days, he was now completely exhausted, and in need of a good strong drink.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The Dark Lord was restless for the entirety of the evening a few days later. Everything was planned out, he would get the rest of the Prophecy, he would kill Dumbledore and that brat Potter, and he would rule the World with Severus Snape, his Prince of Darkness. But it was just getting there. He didn't want to reveal the beginning of his plans to Severus yet, in case Dumbledore did find something out, then everything would be ruined. He trusted Snape with his life, it was the rest of them he didn't trust.

Before any of this, he'd get the rest of the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Some of his most loyal, his best duellists where in there, and it was high time they were released from being in fourteen years of imprisonment proved that they were indeed, loyal. This was one plan he could include Severus in, but for now he was going to concentrate on returning his powers. He could spend time with Severus, get to know him once more, find out the changes in the Wizarding World. He knew that Severus would like that as well.

He glanced out of the window and saw it was pitch black; he'd been in his own thoughts for hours. He sighed nonchalantly, and stood up, yanking his sweeping black cloak back on. He hadn't changed out of his robes that Wormtail had put on him on the night of his Rebirth, those beautiful robes that lifted off the floor as he walked, fine silk floating around him in the breeze. He opened the door of his private rooms and looked out.

"Wormtail!" he yelled, and he heard the shuffling and grunting of Wormtail coming along the corridor. The pathetic rat bowed down deeply to the Dark Lord, who silently yanked the rat back up and squeezed his left forearm, summoning Severus to him. He knew it would be a while until Snape could get to him, so he contented himself for a while with tormenting Wormtail, until he finally got bored and sent him away.

When Severus arrived, unaware of the reasons why he had been summoned, he knelt down in front of the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his silky robes. He almost wanted to rub them over his face, but resisted the temptation, in case the Dark Lord was not in the playful mood tonight. Judging by way he had been summoned, it seemed that Voldemort had not used too much strength in touching the mark, which was the only way the Death Eaters knew what type of mood he was in. If the pain was sharp and eye watering, it meant that Voldemort would be in a very bad mood. If it was soft and nagging, as it had been that night, it meant that he was not in a very bad mood.

Voldemort turned sharply, his robes brushing against Severus's cheek for a moment. From the ground Severus could see he was heading for his armchair, which meant there would probably be business discussed. "Come here, Severus," Voldemort said in an otherwise indifferent tone. Severus stood up and slowly walked over to Voldemort's chair, and sat down opposite the Dark Lord as he was beckoned to. His forehead creased slightly, wondering if there would be any romantic implications put to him. There were none, but Voldemort noticed the crease, and the thoughts coming from Snape as he had not bothered with any block of his mind.

"What did Dumbledore say when you left me the other night?" he asked, showing his concern through his eyes. Severus looked up.

"He told me he trusts me still, my Lord," Snape replied quietly, his eyes firmly on his Master's.

Voldemort smirked. "You have both of us trusting you impeccably, the things you could do Severus. I am sure you told him that I said the same thing." His eyes seemed to have brightened slightly, as though he wanted Severus to say something wrong. Snape knew it, and kept his mouth shut for a moment, before he realised he would have to talk.

"Yes, I did," he whispered, then dropped off his seat onto his knees. He crawled along the floor that separated himself and Voldemort, his long cloak falling over his feet behind him as he moved. He reached Voldemort's chair, and looked up to him. Voldemort's eyes were still burning, but he was looking down at Snape with a very small smile. He reached down, and ran his hand down Severus's cheek, very slowly. Severus's eyes never left Voldemort's.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I trust you," Voldemort said thoughtfully, standing up, and pulling Severus to his feet. "But then I remember why, because you're so damned _wonderful_." Severus smiled, and daringly placed one arm around Voldemort's neck. Voldemort would have normally been displeased over this, but as Snape was looking very nice that night, and because he was happy after tormenting Wormtail, he was happy with the situation in hand. He bent his head, and kissed Severus lightly on the lips, his hand in Snape's hair.

Severus needed to ask the Dark Lord a question. Something important to their relationship, he just didn't know _how_. He decided to just blurt it out. "My Lord, I must ask you something," Severus started to speak slowly. Voldemort pulled his head back slightly, his hand still in Snape's hair. He made a slight noise in the back of his throat, as though asking Severus _what_. "I want some security, my Lord, when the war is won by us," Snape said softly, almost dreading Voldemort's reaction.

It was a low chuckle, but Severus noticed how Voldemort's grip on his hair had tightened slightly. "We have no guarantee of winning the war, Severus; do not be hasty in assuming anything." Voldemort's tone hadn't shifted at all, neither had his facial expression, but Snape could tell his mood had. "What is your point?"

Severus was beginning to wish he hadn't said anything at all. He desperately wanted another long night with the Dark Lord in a good mood, all to himself. "Would you ever consider being bonded to me?" Severus said, all at once, not meaning it to come out that way. That was the non subtle way he didn't want it to come out.

Voldemort didn't push him away, or move, and in fact, Severus felt his grip on his hair loosen slightly, as though Voldemort was relaxing. There was silence, and Snape wanted to _melt_ with embarrassment. Voldemort finally spoke. "If and when we win the war, I would happily oblige. Until then, Severus, you must keep up pretending you are on _his _side only."

Severus let out a relieved sigh, and smiled at his Master, who couldn't help his smile back. "Thank you, Voldemort," Severus breathed into his ear.

Voldemort kissed Snape's forehead and then once, very softly and gently on the lips. "And then, we can rule the world together," he whispered, unable to hide his smile. He wanted that, the world in his palm, and Severus Snape there to help him, by his side, with no worries or him being caught out, no _anything_ to do with anyone. "And you will be mine forever."

Severus smiled at Voldemort once more, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "May I stay the night?" he asked tentatively. Voldemort, suddenly cheering up immensely, turned Severus around and pushed him through the door into his bedroom. He threw Severus down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him, unbuttoning Snape's cloak as he did.

"You shall stay when ever you would like to. I will always be here for you." Voldemort's face was almost impassive, but Severus understood, completely. It meant Voldemort wanted Severus to be near to him as much as possible, probably because he wasn't sure how much time they had together.

_Nothing was sure_, Severus realised some time later, in the throws of his own passion. _Nothing was ever sure during war._


	3. Because You Wanted To Fuck

Severus shut the front doors of the school with a loud, but all the same comfortable _thud_. He rested his head against it, and let out a deep long sigh. What a year it had been, and he was glad it was now over for two months. The last of the students had just left, and he would no longer have to be cursed with Gryfindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and… Slytherin's.

He was still cursed with the Slytherin's, he thought, about his Master; the heir of Slytherin. And, he supposed it was hardly a curse to be with the Dark Lord, more of a blessing that he was indeed still alive and kicking. Severus smirked to himself, walked away from the doors and towards the dungeons to pack his bags and escape, when he heard his name being called from the Marble Staircase. _Dumbledore._ Now he'd be stuck here for hours…

"Where are you going this holiday, then Severus?" the old man asked upon reaching his Potions Master.

Severus smiled slightly, he really was glad to be going and though Dumbledore was holding him up, he didn't mind as much as he should. He was going to be sleeping in the Dark Lord's bed for the next two months. "I am going first to my home in Scotland and then I will probably be forced to stay at the Dark Lord's abode for the rest of the holidays, if I can call it that."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "You know the location of the Order's Headquarters', Severus, and I beg you to be civil to Sirius for all of our sakes."

Severus bowed his head slightly. "As long as he is civil to me, I will be. I will report to you as often as I can, do not write to me, I don't want to be caught out." He smiled once more at Dumbledore, who nodded in return.

"Then I will wish you good luck." Dumbledore turned and went into the Great Hall, his footsteps tapping along the floor. The doors shut, and Severus couldn't help himself. He ran down to the dungeons to pack his clothes.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

When Snape appeared at Voldemort's Manor, the entire house was in darkness, and was quiet and still. He mounted the stairs, and wandered along the unusually soundless corridors until he reached his Master's rooms. He wasn't sure whether to knock, what if he had company with him? But then he realised, Severus was the only one that had been in there, apart from perhaps Lucius or the Lestrange's. He boldly pushed on the door, and there, standing in front of him was the Dark Lord, clad in his long, thick black cloak. He had his back to Severus, and was looking out of the window.

"I saw you arrive," Voldemort said, and turned around. Severus realised that there wasn't anything underneath the cloak Voldemort had gathered around his body.

"The Order has been reborn," said Severus, dumping his bag next to the bed. He turned around, surprised at the Dark Lord's lack of angry comment.

"I haven't seen you for three weeks, Snape, I do not care about the fact the Order has been reborn at this moment." Voldemort seemed to glide across the room towards Severus, and with one flick of the Dark Lord's wand, Severus's clothes removed themselves from his body and folded themselves neatly on the chair in the corner.

"I am sorry for not coming sooner," Severus replied, as though pretending he wasn't standing there naked in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort grunted, and pushed Severus backwards onto the bed, removing his cloak. Severus realised he had been very right at his previous assumption, there _was_ nothing underneath the cloak. "You're very horny, aren't you," Severus muttered unexpectedly.

Voldemort hid his smirk, and reached out, and slapped Severus lightly on the cheek. "_My Lord_," he chided, his eyes somewhat flashing. Severus looked up, not at all sure if Voldemort was as serious as he looked.

He replied cautiously. "My _love_," he said very quietly, though Voldemort still heard him.

The Dark Lord wasn't in the mood for Severus's wit. He rarely was, and Severus had to learn to treasure those bliss-filled moments while they lasted. "These are the moments when I want to kill you, you impudent brat," Voldemort growled into his lovers ear, the sound vibrating around his temple and neck. He moaned slightly.

"Take me before you kill me," he begged the Dark Lord. Voldemort smirked; he had every intention of taking the Potions Master right there and then.

Later, they were lying under the covers of the bed panting for breath, watching the afternoon sky darken into blackness. Voldemort was the first to come back into reality; he turned over onto his side to look at the exhausted Severus, with his surrogate smile and his long hair over one shoulder. Severus recovered a short moment after, and rolled over so his body was close to Voldemort's, in a comforting yet cold way.

"Who do you fuck when I am not here?" Severus asked abruptly. Truthfully, he'd been thinking and wondering if the Dark Lord did, and more importantly, who it was so he could see to them having a tragic accident.

"What makes you think that I do?" Voldemort replied coldly, his eyes on Severus, refusing to give anything away in his expression.

Severus shrugged lightly. "I was just curious, forgive me for assuming Master," he replied, wishing he had kept silent on the matter.

There was an uneasy silence in the room for a long while, until Voldemort spoke again. "I considered it, but then I did not know _who_. No one was as good a prospect as you, Severus, and I decided to wait for your return."

Severus didn't speak, but shifted his body around a bit more, and put one arm around Voldemort's body, hugging him tightly. "It's unbelievable that we have hardly seen each other for fourteen years, I almost feel as if I don't know you like I used to," said Severus thoughtfully. Voldemort nodded gently.

"We've got two whole months together, Severus, it will go slowly for us both, soon everything will be just the same as in the old days," Voldemort responded. "I shall be calling a gathering tonight Severus, and I will be relying on you to gain your old friends amongst the ranks, Lucius Malfoy, the Lestrange's when they break out of Azkaban, Avery and Macnair. They were your closest friends, if I remember correctly."

Severus shook his head. "You were my closest friend," he said quietly. Voldemort leant forwards and kissed Severus on the lips.

"Silence," he whispered, and crawled back on top of Severus for another go. Severus willingly submitted… after all, his Master's punishments hurt…

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

At midnight Severus followed his Master down to the Throne room where the gathering would be called too. Voldemort was going to have it held in the same graveyard where he had returned to his body, but Severus had persuaded him otherwise, with the excuse of the weather, and that Dumbledore was _sure_ to have put Aurors around the area. No Auror would be able to get into the Dark Lord's home, surely that was safest?

Through his Death Eater mask, Severus could see Voldemort turn and sit down. He felt his mark burn, but kept his eyes straight ahead, and his mouth normal. He never showed any weakness in front of the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters. Slowly, the remaining followers appeared in the room, in their own exact places.

"Welcome back, my friends and loyal followers. We have not yet discussed what my plans are for the future, I believe. I have several tasks that must be carried out to perfection; otherwise we will be done for. Every one of you will rot in Azkaban, if it is not," Voldemort began. The Death Eater's were afraid, Severus could tell. He fixed his eyes back on his Master, wishing he could be laid in his arms once more.

"It is very pleasing that the Ministry are sweetly ignoring my return to power, because it means we can work quietly without them ever knowing. Lucius," Voldemort said, looking over to the particular Malfoy, who stepped forwards. "Your chance to prove to me your loyalties once more, my friend, I believe you used to be very close with the Minister?"

Lucius nodded. "I used to be my Lord; I admit that ever since I was removed from the board of Governor's at Hogwarts, I have lost touch with Fudge. However, my wife and I are holding our anniversary party in a few weeks; I could invite the Minister and his wife and get back into his circle."

"Excellent Lucius, you will do that." Lucius bowed and stepped back. "Macnair, I also have a task for you."

Macnair stepped forwards. The last time Severus had him had been a year ago, at Hogwarts, when that oafs Hippogriff had been _nearly _executed. At least, that was the first time he'd heard from a Death Eater for years. It had made him feel slightly happier, even if Sirius Black had escaped; no doubt on the Hippogriff.

"I want you to go North with a few other Death Eaters, to make peace with the giants. There is no doubt that Dumbledore will send someone to make a pact with them, we must get there first." Severus realised right away who would be going. He stepped forwards and spoke.

"My Lord, Dumbledore has sent Hagrid and Madame Maxime, the Headmistress from Beauxbaton School in France, to the Giants," he said softly. Voldemort's attention moved to Severus for a moment.

"Why did you not tell me of this earlier?" Voldemort asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Severus was about to say, 'because you wanted to fuck', but then he realised he would probably be killed on the spot. "It slipped my mind, my Lord, with the _excitements_ of my return." he said quietly, and stepped back. Severus could have sword he had heard a snort of laughter from Lucius's direction, but when he looked, Lucius's face was completely straight under his half mask. Voldemort glared at Severus for a moment, who found himself getting quite turned on by all this attention. The attention was annoyingly turned back to Macnair.

"You will leave in two days, Macnair," Voldemort ordered. Macnair looked slightly abashed, but bowed and stepped back once more. "Now, the next thing that must be brought to attention is the House of the Prophecy. I believe that is where we left off last time, before I went to fulfil the damned thing." He stood up, and began his normal pacing around the circle, making the person he walks past all shaky. It never did bother Severus, who always wanted to reach out and touch those flowing robes. "Now, we will get to that Prophecy somehow, no matter what it takes, find out it's meaning and destroy it, without the Ministry knowing. I do not want them to realise Dumbledore is right until an appropriate time."

Various people nodded in agreement. Voldemort continued to speak. "We will continue on top secrecy, which is why, if anyone among you is even suspected with good evidence of spying on me, you will be killed." Voldemort's eyes were fixed on Severus, who could have cringed. "Anyone."

Severus shook his head slightly; he was never going to betray his Master, his love and his life. Not for anything. He would never even consider that path, especially since he wanted to be bonded to the Dark Lord. He was relieved when the meeting was over and they were free to go. He was half way through bowing when Voldemort called out one more order of the evening;

"Severus, stay."

Severus knew what was going to happen next. He straightened up, and walked towards Voldemort, who grabbed his wrists tightly, looking at the Potions Master. "How could you forget to tell me something that important?" he snapped.

Snape looked down at Voldemort. "I cannot believe you doubt me!" he said softly, though making sure Voldemort knew how hurt he was by what he had said. Voldemort stood up, towering over Severus, who took a step backwards in shock at this sudden movement.

"I only doubt you when I have a reason too," he replied stonily. "And how dare you speak to me like that, Severus? I allow you to in the bedroom because there we are different people, here, I am your master." His wrists were released, and Voldemort sat back down, leaving Severus to feel very confused. "Now, while we are talking about official business, you can tell me where the Order's Headquarters' are."

"The Black's old house, 12 Grimmauld Place," Severus replied in a sulky voice. "You can only see it if you have been told where it is by Dumbledore."

"Then you shall have to encourage him to change the secret keeper to someone more… willing." Voldemort smirked, and stood up once more. "I did not mean all that I said, Severus; I always listen to what you say, even if it is terribly rude."

Severus couldn't help to smile. He knew that would be the closest he'd get to an apology. He briefly kissed his Master on the lips, and stepped back from him once more. "I could be a lot more ruder…" He muttered. Voldemort, now smiling playfully, drew one finger down Severus's chest, and pushed him backwards so he hit the wall.

"You have been very bad though, Severus," Voldemort purred into the Potion Master's ear. Severus let out a small groan at Voldemort's voice vibrating right next to his ear.

"I know and I am glad," Snape replied, as he was pinned beneath the Dark Lord's body. "I promise to be bad for the next two months…" Severus said breathlessly, after a bout of long kisses.

Voldemort chuckled. "As long as it makes me want you," he replied in a low voice, tickling Severus's ear again.

"I have always been good at that," was his quiet reply. "Oh, Voldemort, promise you will never leave me again…"

The Dark Lord merely smirked at Severus. "I will not make a promise that is so hard to keep, Severus," he said, running his fingers through Severus's soft hair. "We need to break the ten out of Azkaban as soon as possible. Before Christmas."

"Voldemort, it is June. Is it really going to take seven months to do it?" Severus asked smugly, his lip curling.

Voldemort tugged at Severus's hair in even more smugness. "My dearest Severus, if I was to go to Azkaban this early in the year, where it is fresh in their minds that Harry Potter thinks I have returned, then they will start to believe him. If we wait until Christmas, they will blame someone else." Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the Potions Master. "Surely that would be far more appropriate."

Severus contemplated for a moment, and then nodded. "I agree."

"I knew you would," Voldemort replied, pinning Severus's hands to the wall with his own. "I want you to go to the Order tomorrow, or whenever they have a meeting-"

"-It's tomorrow."

"- Good - and tell them that I am not assuming any plans at the moment, apart from breaking the ten that are in Azkaban _out_ and, as they will know, that I will be attempting to find the Prophecy," Voldemort said.

"How will they know?" Severus asked sharply.

"Severus, what is wrong with you? It is obvious to even them that I will want to find the bloody Prophecy," Voldemort snapped, and then kissed Severus on the lips very passionately.

Severus responded by struggling to move his hands, (Whilst kissing back, _naturally_) but Voldemort; though was very busy with his passionate kissing, was still stronger. He pulled back for a moment, tugging on the Potion Master's lip. "You need to learn, again, that I am always better then you." Voldemort smirked, and continued with his actions. Severus complied with the greatest _pleasure_…


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer : None of this is mine. It all belongs to J.K Rowling and I love her for it.**

Severus awoke the next morning feel refreshed and exuberant after a nice long sleep; lying next to the one man he loved the most. He sat up and looked down at the sleeping Voldemort, with a very small smile. One finger lingered on the Dark Lord's cheek, smoothing along the skin, feeling for any blemishes. There were not any at all.

The Dark Lord's face wasn't ugly once you got used to it, yet it wasn't stunningly beautiful. Like Severus. That's how he would be described in the normal way of things, probably average. He would hate for Voldemort to be stunningly handsome, he'd feel as though he was below the Dark Lord, not equal, as he often liked to portray.

Voldemort turned over, and sighed, his head was very close to Severus's own head. There was silence for a while, and Severus could not help to stare at the face in front of him. His thoughts were broken when the sleepy Dark Lord spoke. "Stop staring at me, you horrible brat."

Severus's lip curled. "It is hard not to when you are right in front of me," he replied indignantly. One of Voldemort's eyes snapped open. It was hard to tell if it was meant to be a glare, but Severus supposed it was. "Do not make me turn over. You are so lovely to look at." Voldemort opened his other eye, smirked, and shut them again.

"You _are_ quite strange, really, Severus," he said, but his tone was softer.

Severus smiled. "That is why you love me," he replied, trying not to laugh. He stretched, and yawned. "Voldemort, should be getting up now."

Voldemort's response was unpredictable; he pulled the covers over his head and burrowed down below them. "You are_ not_ my mother, Severus," he muttered. Severus smirked, and followed him under covers. Voldemort put one arm around Severus's waist and pulled him closer, for a very welcomed good morning kiss. They emerged several minutes later, ready to get up for the day.

"When are you going to the Order meeting?" Voldemort asked over their breakfast of toast and bacon.

Severus shrugged. "Whenever you are busy, I would hate to be in the way of you," he replied.

Voldemort smirked, and leant over the table to kiss Severus on the lips. "You shall go when it is best for you, Severus Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Truthfully, he would rather not go anywhere, and he'd rather that Voldemort didn't want him to go either, but he knew he'd have to in the end. Half an hour later he apparated at the bottom of Grimmauld Place, and made his way up to number 12. With a sigh, he opened the door and entered. It was dark in there, and silent. He shuddered. He was about to see Sirius Black once more, in his own territory. He opened the next door, and followed to where he could hear voices.

It was the kitchen, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, someone with bubble-gum pink hair (Severus guessed it was Tonks) and most annoyingly, Sirius Black. Severus smirked around, and entered the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

"Dumbledore told me there was a meeting today," he said coldly, mostly to Remus.

"There is," Sirius snapped; the look of hatred in his eyes adamant. Severus's eyes were just the same. "In half an hour, though I don't know why you're asking."

Severus's lip curled further. "I happen to be playing one of the key roles in this war, Black. What are you doing?" he sneered. Sirius muttered something about 'giving up houses', but shoved past Severus to escape from something that was obviously getting to him. Severus smirked. "Lupin, show me where the meeting hall is, please?" he asked.

Remus Lupin stood up, begrudgingly, and led Severus into the hall. "You shouldn't be so hard on Sirius," he said softly.

Severus laughed coldly. "I have a reason to hate him; he has no reason to hate me, you of all people should know that."

Remus simply shrugged. "Being with Voldemort does seem to be getting to you, Severus. Maybe you should ask for a break," he said lightly.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. "Someone in my position doesn't get a break," he said sneering more then ever. "A Death Eater can never relax, especially one like me- a disloyal one."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You should have considered that when you became a Death Eater."

"You should have considered doing something about my _problems_ at school," Severus continued, his smirk changing in a blink of an eye into a scowl.

"What makes you think I didn't try to?" Remus muttered. Severus heard him easily. There was dead silence in the room. Lupin turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I think Molly wants me," Remus replied, not turning around. The door clicked shut behind him.

"You'd better thank me for this," Severus spoke upwards, thinking with some satisfaction that maybe Remus understood some of his reasons for becoming a Death Eater a bit more now.

Even if they were not his real reasons.

Severus smirked.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Upon being invited into the Malfoy's Parlour in their beautiful Mansion, Severus greeted Lucius politely, as was required. When they were both seated, with a glass of wine in hand, Severus continued with the real reasons behind his visit.

"So, the Dark Lord is back," he started, unsure as how to start the conversation. The blonde was unfazed.

"Indeed, and restored to his former self indefinitely." Lucius smirked, one eyebrow quirked. "I take it you are in his same esteem?" Lucius was the only Death Eater that officially knew of Severus and Voldemort's relationship, and he'd done them the honour of keeping it quiet and quashing all rumours, as was his speciality.

"Of course, though for a moment I doubted he would take me back," Severus replied.

"I knew he would the moment you entered the room," said Lucius, in a moment of losing his ice front, he smiled. "He cares deeply for you, even if he will not show it."

"He shows it sometimes." He paused, not sure whether he should tell his old friend the news. "Lucius, I asked the Dark Lord if he would be bonded to me, and he said he would, when the war is over and if we win."

Lucius nodded. "We will win this war Severus, as long as we can all keep this pretence up." Severus nodded as well.

"I can," was his cold reply.

Severus soon left the Malfoy's, feeling the mark on his arm twinge slightly.

When he got back to the Dark Lord's manor, he was greeted in the normal cool demure.

"How was the meeting?" Voldemort asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Shockingly boring, my Lord."

"You knew it would be, Snape" Voldemort remarked softly. "What are they planning?"

Severus shrugged lightly. "They were more interested in making sure everyone knew all about what everyone else is doing, but as I have been there every time it has been discussed, I knew it all."

"So?" Voldemort snapped impatiently.

"They are checking on what we are doing first, which is where I came in. I told them that you are aiming, at the moment, to break the ten out of Azkaban and get the Prophecy; only I haven't been told when." Severus sighed. "Lupin is going back to the Werewolves, he is trying to get back in with Fenrir Greyback and his lot again- we need to get them back on our-"

"Let me arrange all that," Voldemort cut in. "You have done enough for me as it is, and in the end you will get your reward." He stepped closer to Severus, and put one hand in the younger mans hair, gently caressing it. "And I will get mine."

"I hope that is me you are talking about…" Severus whispered, almost seductively. Voldemort kissed the Potions Master on the lips, very briefly.

"There is no one else I would prefer." There was silence for a while. "I have a job for you tomorrow."

"What?" asked Severus; almost dreading the answer.

"I need a… well, I need a strengthening potion." Voldemort turned and walked away, he obviously hadn't wanted to ask for one. He sat down on his arm chair by the fire, and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Why?" Severus replied warily, turning to face him.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be, yet. I am worried I will loose all of my powers once more." There was an awkward pause.

"I will start work first thing," Severus said firmly, breaking the silence, for which Voldemort was glad of. The thought of loosing the Dark Lord again worried him.

"Not a word to anyone…"

Severus walked over to where Voldemort was sitting, and sat just in front of him, leaning against the Dark Lord's legs. "When have I ever told anyone your secrets?" he asked. Voldemort smiled.

"You are _my_ secret…" He lent forwards, and kissed the top of Severus's head. Severus couldn't help himself, he stood back up and sat with his knees either side of Voldemort's, facing the Dark Lord. "My _favourite_ secret."

"I should hope so," Severus replied gently. "You have enough."

"Indeed, and most of them I have not managed to conceal from you." He gently stroked Severus's hair, and gentle smile crossing his thin lips.

"But does that not make me special?" said Severus, smoothly. He wanted to hear from the Dark Lord that he was special, which would make him feel better about his position. Voldemort probably knew that, and wouldn't respond in the way Severus wanted.

"Special? No." Voldemort's smile grew. "It makes you a nosy brat who should control his curiosity." Severus knew he didn't mean it all the way, though he suspected it meant Voldemort told Severus more then he ever wanted to, and couldn't help doing so.

Severus simply nodded. "I agree there." He looked at Voldemort carefully, and then leant forwards, so he was resting his head on his Master's chest. The Dark Lord's cold hands found their way into Severus's hair, stroking and caressing.

"You are tired," said Voldemort suddenly stiff. It was a simple statement, but Severus felt how tense the Dark Lord was below him. Was that because he was uncomfortable, or because he didn't like Severus on his lap?

"Yes, I am," Severus admitted, and went to move back. Voldemort stopped him by putting one arm around the Potion Master's neck.

"Do not go," Voldemort said quietly. Severus stopped moving, and laid his head back down again, feeling calmer. The hands continued to stroke his hair, gently and almost lovingly. "Did you see Black?"

Severus nodded. "We did not fight that much, considering…" He smiled at his Master. Sirius really wasn't anything to him- apart from a great hate, probably one of the biggest he possessed.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Voldemort asked, his eyes covered in a black misty haze. Curious, or angry?

Severus shuddered slightly, and buried his face in Voldemort's chest. He knew he'd have to tell his Master why, but at the same time he didn't want to. When the fingers in his hair stilled, he pulled his face back, quickly. "Just school, my Lord." There was a sudden change, Master wanted to know, servant couldn't find the words to explain.

"What do you mean, Severus?" he snapped, and then regretted saying it in the way he had. He'd simply wanted to know what had made Severus the man he was, the _Death Eater_ he was.

Severus flinched. "We always used to fight a lot… His best friends were Potter, Lupin and…" He wondered if his Master knew who his servant, the one that had brought him back to life, was best friends with Sirius Black.

"Wormtail, I know." Silence.

"Well, anyway, they never like me…" He trailed off. "I think you know now, either way," he whispered. Surely the Dark Lord could pick _that_ up easily enough. And he didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes." More silence. A very tense silence, with only sounds from the fire, and wind outside. "I will not bring it up again." Severus felt a rush of warm gratitude towards the Dark Lord, welling up inside him, and spreading.

"Thank you," Severus said very quietly, and moved up for a kiss on the lips. He received a half hearted kiss at first, but it soon turned into a passion filled embrace.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was present when the Dark Lord met with the werewolf for the first time since his downfall. Fenrir Greyback was one of the most ruthless and evil werewolves around and even went as far as to killing people before full moon, rising some as werewolves, ending the lives of others. He wasn't about to be submitting to the Dark Lord as a servant, which made things sometimes hard for them.

"Lord Voldemort," came the greeting from Greyback as he entered the room. He was dressed in black leather trousers, and a leather jacket, which from a distance looked fairly alright, but up close was stained with blood and varying other substances. He was tall, muscular, with long, yellowing finger nails and teeth. His eyes were blood shot, and he had a mass of untamed black hair, sticking up in all sorts of different directions. "Ahh, and Severus Snape, I can see you two are sticking together, just like old times."

Severus often wondered in Fenrir _did _know about their relationship, the werewolf had always been good at working things of this sort out. "Indeed," said Voldemort, not looking in the slightest bit disgruntled or angry. Severus knew what was best to do - stay silent. "I take it you are still going to be fighting for _my_ cause," the Dark Lord said suddenly.

Fenrir shot the Dark Lord a dark look. "And I suppose you think I could find it within myself to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"One can never be too sure," Voldemort replied quickly. "Well then, have you any questions to ask me?" Severus knew exactly what Greyback was going to ask for. He allowed the smallest hint of a smirk to touch his face.

"How much am I going to get for this?" Fenrir snapped, spotting Severus's smile. Severus got rid of it, but inwardly laughed. That was, indeed, predictable.

"What we agreed on last time," Voldemort replied crisply.

"That was fourteen years ago - " Fenrir began, but Voldemort cut him off smoothly.

"Take it or leave it, I have not become richer in the fourteen years of my demise." He stood up, and wandered towards the window. The sun was rapidly setting, creating a glorious pink, purple and blue sunset, streaked with silver and gold light. Severus could almost hear Greyback thinking.

"Alright, I'll take it," the werewolf hissed, clearly furious, turned, and slammed the door behind him as he left. Severus could see him hopping down the drive in his usual fashion.

There was a satisfied smile on the Dark Lord's face. "That saved me a fortune," he said to no one in particular.

"He knows, Voldemort," said Severus softly. "Keep him happy, otherwise my position is destroyed."

"Stop worrying," Voldemort told the Potions Master harshly. "Fenrir knows his place."

Severus wasn't convinced.


	5. Mass Breakout From Azkaban

As the excited students of Hogwarts flooded through the front doors of the school, Severus Snape sat at the top table in the great hall filled with dread, over what would happen over the next year. Would he survive?

He cast a glance to the other end of the table, looking at the newest teacher that had stolen, once again, his position as Defence Against the Dark Art's professor. He felt a rush of dislike for the frumpish woman, yet a slight tinge of fear as well. She had been clearly planted in the school to spy on Dumbledore and his teachers, and what went on at Hogwarts, which put him in even greater jeopardy.

Severus picked out Potter and his cronies as the students entered the hall, somewhat angry that he was still alive, and he also spotted Draco Malfoy, who was looking exceedingly pleased with himself. Severus briefly caught the young Malfoy's gaze, and gave him the slightest of nods. No doubt Lucius will have told his son everything to do with the Death Eaters. Draco would soon be old enough, and mature enough to take on the responsibilities of becoming a Death Eater, and that could either be a good thing or a bad thing for him.

The one and only thing Severus knew was that this was going to be a long, long year.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Master,_

_I beg of you to summon me soon, I fear I may go mad if I do not see you. Potter is his usual obnoxious self, Lucius's son is doing well, as predicted. There is a new teacher here at Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. She is from the Ministry of Magic, her position close to the Ministers. Dumbledore thinks she has been sent to spy on him, and his teachers, so now I have a second circle to worry about. _

_Think of a reason soon, my love, my lord. _

_Severus._

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Severus,_

_I cannot summon you now, and you know it. I will see you at Christmas. _

_Keep close to Umbridge. Make her trust you, Dumbledore will tell you to do the same in time, no doubt._

_LV._

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Severus,_

_Tonight. Midnight._

_L.V_

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Albus, the Dark Lord wishes to see me tonight," Severus said softly into the older mans ear as they ate, seated on the top table. Umbridge thankfully wasn't around.

"You must go," Albus replied quietly, not looking up. His face was serious, and his eyes weren't twinkling.

"I intend to," Severus replied. "I might not be back until the morning, same as ever. He's becoming more restless, he can stay awake all night if he has too, never a consideration for his servants." Well, that was half true at least, Voldemort as able to stay awake all night for a good enough _reason_, that reason being Severus.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus entered the Dark Lord's private rooms with great relief to find them occupied with only Lucius and Voldemort, both seated in arm chairs by the fire. It was freezing weather, which made this hardly surprising. Voldemort stood up as soon as he saw it was Severus, and wrapped his arms the man as soon as he was close enough to.

"You are early," Voldemort muttered, and then without waiting for an answer, kissed Severus softly on the lips.

"I had nothing else to be doing," Severus replied. He turned to look at Lucius, with a smile. He felt the Dark Lord's hand wrap possessively around his waist. "Hello Lucius," he said, smiling in the direction of the blonde.

"Severus, I was keeping our Master company until you arrived, which was sooner then we had anticipated. I take my leave." With a smirk, Lucius stood, bowed, and left the room, for which Severus was grateful for.

Severus turned back to face Voldemort, and kissed him again. "How are you?" he asked, his eyes searching his Masters face to check for any change.

"Old," Voldemort replied. "And tired." The Dark Lord sighed, and sat back down, leaving Severus to wonder what was wrong. "It will improve once I have some half clever and sensible followers out of Azkaban… Something which can not happen until at least Christmas."

"Why did you not call me sooner?" Severus snapped, as he walked over to Voldemort and knelt at his feet. "I would have helped."

"You being here now is enough," Voldemort said, smiling fondly down at his Severus. The younger man leant his head on the Dark Lord's knee.

"I take it I am not here officially." There was silence for a moment.

"No. But you can tell Dumbledore we're going for the Prophecy around Christmas time." Severus nodded, it meant that Dumbledore would be concentrating on making sure the Ministry was protected, and Azkaban would be open for less protection, especially since the Dementer's had abandoned it.

"And you will be getting the Lestrange's and company out?"

Voldemort smiled. "Yes. And I want to tell you now I am going to be looking after Bella when she gets out, I do not want you thinking I am going to go with her or something."

Severus rolled his eyes, thankful Voldemort couldn't actually see him do it. "I know. Voldemort, you are gay, and going to stay that way, I hope."

Voldemort laughed suddenly. "How did I know you'd make me slightly happier?" His fingers slid into Severus's hair, gently caressing his scalp. Severus felt himself relax into Voldemort's legs, and Voldemort even found the silky quality of the man's hair relaxing. "We will meet again at Christmas," Voldemort whispered. "I promise."

Severus hoped he would keep his promise.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus awoke on Christmas Day to see a sleepy Voldemort half on top of him, and half on the bed, with strong arms around him. Severus smiled too himself, and kissed Voldemort softly on the top of his head.

"Morning," Voldemort muttered into Severus's neck.

"Merry Christmas," Severus replied quietly.

Voldemort snorted. "Half right, it's not merry."

Severus smiled. "You're always so negative."

Voldemort moved his head back, and kissed Severus on the lips very quickly. "I know." He kissed Severus again, but increasing the passion, and the amount of tongue.

"Can we not just stay in bed all day?" Severus asked when they finally pulled apart from each other.

"No, the wine I bought was expensive, and we have to drink it tonight." The Dark Lord stretched lazily, yawned, and then rolled off Severus. "Besides, you will not get your present." Severus rolled his eyes. "Severus Snape, don't look at me like that," Voldemort snapped, sitting up and yawning again. "I want to talk to you about the Azkaban breakout anyway."

Severus groaned. "Voldemort, it is Christmas Day, can we not just have _one_ day off?" he asked, all caution to his voice gone. He had spent a long time with Voldemort recently and he wasn't afraid of him.

Voldemort stopped his sigh. "I want you to write to Dumbledore and tell him the plan is for two weeks after New Year," he said softly, wondering how long it would take for Severus to pick up on what he'd said. It didn't take long.

"But… You said it was going to be a week after New Year…" Severus said, confused. Sometimes he didn't understand where the Dark Lord was coming from until after it had worked.

"Severus. Use your brain." The Dark Lord sighed this time, annoyed. "I am hardly going to tell Dumbledore the day we are really going to go to Azkaban. Then when it really happens to can be at Hogwarts and not have any idea what's happened until you're summoned when they're all out." Voldemort softened slightly, and leant over and kissed Severus.

"I shall write to him later," Severus said grudgingly, and slipped out of the bed. "But if it goes wrong do not blame me."

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was in the Manor's Potions Laboratory making Voldemort's monthly magical strengthening potion, when he was disturbed by the Dark Lord bursting in, followed by Lucius and several other Death Eaters. "Severus," he said brightly. Severus quickly bowed to Voldemort, wondering why he had been disturbed. Voldemort normally knew never to disturb Severus in the Potions Laboratory when he was busy brewing potions unless it was for something important.

"My Lord," he said warily. "How may I be of service?" He turned back to the potion, added in the bats wings he had been carefully slicing, and then stirred twice in each direction, before turning back to the Dark Lord.

"I told you about the watch I had in place, did I not?" Voldemort said excitedly, as if Severus was supposed to guess what he was talking about, or even know.

"I take it you mean at the Ministry," Severus said softly, trying to hide his smile.

"By my beautiful pet Nagini," Voldemort snapped. "Pay attention." Severus then noticed the huge black snake that was on the floor next to the Dark Lord, staring up at Severus with a look of pure jealously in it's eyes. Severus repressed his shudder. "Nagini found Arthur Weasley outside of the Department of Mystery's wearing an invisibility cloak and decided to have herself a little fun." Voldemort was gleeful, happy, and altogether frightening. Severus could never understand the man's blood lust, and now it seemed that he wished he had been the one to attack the Weasley. "It is doubtful that he will live."

Severus glanced over Voldemort's shoulder to Lucius who raised an eyebrow with a bit of a shrug. "Wonderful news my Lord," Severus said softly.

Voldemort chuckled, and walked a bit closer to Severus so that they were practically touching. It was a habit the Dark Lord always kept so he could get close to his lover without arousing any suspicion. He did it with all the Death Eaters when they were having a one to one outside the meeting room. "How is the potion coming along?" he asked, glancing at the mess that his Laboratory now was. Severus never kept things clean whilst he was cooking.

"One more ingredient my Lord," Severus started, opening a cupboard and pulling down it's only content, a very small vial filled with a dark red liquid that was the Dark Lord's precious blood. "Ten more minutes of brewing, I shall add this and then it will be ready."

"Good. You may come up to my rooms with it when you are finished." Voldemort turned on his heel and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of them.

Severus resisted watching the Dark Lord's behind as he left the room.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------x

As he walked along the corridor to the Dark Lord's study, Severus fumed silently to himself, hardly noticing as frightened Death Eaters scampered out of his way. He was carrying the newspaper and had apparated over to the Manor as soon as he'd finished his last class.

He yanked open the door and stormed in, slamming the paper onto the desk, face up reading:

"MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS"

With pictures of several of the more infamous Death Eaters making the front page.

The Dark Lord looked up in surprise. "What?" he snapped. "Do you not know to knock?"

"Do not start that on me Voldemort, I am not interested. You did not tell me about this," Severus said quietly, shutting the door, and then sitting himself down in front of the desk. He was furious.

"I told you all about the Azkaban breakout, what are you talking about?" Voldemort asked, genuinely confused.

Severus reached for the paper and turned it around, revealing a new headliner.

"TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY WORKER"

"That is what I am talking about Voldemort, I do not care about Bellatrix being finally out for the kill again."

Voldemort looked down at the headline, read the story, and then looked up. "So it did work…" he said thoughtfully. "We just sent him the plant to kill him, he knew to much. Do I have to tell you everything, Snape?" said Voldemort in a hiss. Severus was silent. He didn't know what to say. "Severus?" His voice was softer.

"The Order are on my back for not warning them," Severus said softly. "Never mind that. It does not matter I suppose." He looked up at Voldemort. "When are the Azkaban lot coming here then?"

"They are just getting cleaned up, according to Malfoy…" There was a knock on the door. Dutifully, Severus got up and opened it, and scowled. "It is Bellatrix," he said, ignoring the woman in front of him and looked past the door at Voldemort, who stood up right away. "Let her in then," he said, making a face at Severus, as if telling him to grow up.

Bellatrix walked in with an air of haughtiness, until she saw her beloved Master standing in front of her. She fell to her knees and kissed the hem of his robes, over and over. "Bella…" Voldemort said, and pulled her gently up. "You have served me well these last fourteen years. You kept your promise to me and you did not betray me. In your time of need, I will not betray you." He spoke so nicely Severus thought that there was something going on between them anyway. "I will reward you and your husband, ("_So he does remember the husband then,"_ Severus thought, amused for a second.) beyond your wildest dreams, as I promised you fifteen years ago."

Severus was almost sick at her answer. "Oh… Master…" She was breathing hard. "My reward is seeing you again, Master," she said so sincerely she was almost weeping.

"Then you shall come and dine with me tonight in my private rooms," Voldemort said, ignoring Severus completely.

Snape cut in quickly. "I shall be going back to Hogwarts then my Lord," he said deliberately bitterly. The Dark Lord finally looked at him.

"You will stay for dinner and for tonight. I have things to discuss with you." There was no room for argument. The Dark Lord turned back to Bellatrix. "Bella, go and put on one of your nice dresses and meet us in my dining room with your husband at seven o clock." Bellatrix smiled and practically ran out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Voldemort turned around and smiled at me. "You look very sexy angry Severus. I want you to be angry more often." Severus stepped up to Voldemort, and smiled, feeling himself calm right now instantly.

"For you…" He reached out and touched the sleeve of the older mans robe, feeling it. The material was very soft and floaty, very beautiful. Voldemort tilted back Severus's chin, and held his hand there.

"I wish I could be bonded to you right now and feel what you feel," Voldemort said suddenly, and very softly. "Do you think that is love?"

Severus's eyes flickered with hope for a second, and then they dulled. "No. If it was love you would already feel what I feel."

Voldemort leant closer and kissed Severus passionately on the lips, and for a while neither man spoke. "Someday," Voldemort whispered when they were finished.

"How do you feel when I tell you I love you?" Severus murmured, hoping for a bright and uplifting answer, since he was feeling slightly down at that moment.

Voldemort didn't speak for a moment, he just watched Severus fidget, deep in concentration. "Cold," he said after a while. "Cold and unfeeling. Wishing that you did not, yet hating the feeling of you hating me. So cold on the outside, and at the same time heated inside, passion filled and lusty, wishing you were completely mine." Voldemort put an arm around Severus's waist, possessively. "You will be completely mine when Dumbledore is dead."

Severus nodded. "If you were to ask me," he said decisively. "That would be love." He paused. "Horrible thing, is it not?" he added on sarcastically with a look of loathing.

The Dark Lord simply laughed. "I shall let you know in bed tonight then Severus if anything has changed. It's been a while."


	6. Occlumency

The dinner table was almost silent to Severus, he wasn't hearing the conversation the Dark Lord was keeping up with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, his two most "loyal servants". He was supplying himself with a lot of wine, and was eating only to keep up appearances, as the Dark Lord would have wanted. When they'd all finished eating, Voldemort kicked Severus under the table and looked to Bellatrix and Rodolphus at the same time.

"I wish to tell you two something," Voldemort started, his foot sliding slowly up Severus's leg. "And it must remain between only the two of you, and Lucius who also knows." Severus's eyes widened. Sure the Dark Lord wouldn't… Without asking him first…

"My Lord…" he interrupted. Voldemort cast him a look, a very nasty look which told Severus to shut up or else. Severus clutched his wine glass and downed at least half of it. Voldemort looked back again.

"As soon as we have the prophecy, myself and Severus are going to become bond mates," he said, as if he was telling someone it was raining. The Lestrange's both looked completely shocked.

Bella surprisingly managed to speak first, considering the look of disappointment on her face. "Con… Congratulations my Lord," she said, with a faked smile. She glanced towards Severus, and smiled at him. "You as well Severus."

Rodolphus raised a glass. "To the Dark Lord and Severus." Everyone copied. After some more tedious conversation for Severus, the Lestrange's left Voldemort and himself to it.

"I cannot believe you just did that," Severus snapped, after the goodbyes were said. "Without asking me before."

Voldemort sat back down sipping his wine for a moment. "You were sat there in your own rude little world, and for a split second I felt the urge to tell the world about you and I." He raised his eyeline to Severus's. "And I do love you."

Severus downed the rest of his wine, and sat down with a thump. He was silent for a while. "I love you too," he replied, and allowed a small smile for a lingering moment. "Merlin, I love you too."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

By the time Severus had a chance to make it to the Headmaster's office, it was almost midnight. He'd had a pile of second year essays to mark backdated from the previous term, all of which were atrocious at best.

"Ah Severus!" The Headmaster called cheerily as he entered. "I was beginning to get concerned for you. Sherbet lemon?"

Severus declined the sweet. "You wished to see me, Albus?" he asked, as if reminding the Headmaster there was a reason for him being there.

Albus nodded. "After what happened to Arthur Weasley, we have a new discovery. Harry needs Occlumency lessons. I dare not be the one to teach him as I cannot have my mind opened to the Dark Lord, and so I must find a worthy candidate." His gaze lingered on Severus.

Severus gasped. "Surely you cannot mean…" He trailed off. "The boy and I cannot get along enough to teach him anyway, in Potions, let alone… This…"

"Then you must try Severus. Both of you must try. If Harry becomes possessed by the Dark Lord then that will be the end for us." There was silence in the room. "I ask you to go to the Order Headquarters tomorrow and tell him." Albus's voice was firm, and Severus knew he had no choice.

"Of course Headmaster." Severus stood up, and turned, and left the room, for a moment needing good advice on what to do. This was going to be helping their side, and the Dark Lord was going to be furious.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"What?" the Dark Lord yelled as Severus finished his story. The clock chimed one in the morning. Lord Voldemort had just got into bed when he noticed a small shift in the wards, which meant one of his Inner Circle had just apparated into the building. The tap on his door had told him instantly it was Severus, and that he was needed.

"We are damned either way," Severus managed, pouring himself his third brandy and downing it. "If I don't help, Albus suspects, if I do, then it's closing up his mind and we'll never get the Prophecy." Voldemort sighed impatiently.

"Pour me a drink and come here," he ordered. Severus did as he was told. Voldemort took a huge swallow of the glass and sat it down next to his wand on the table. Severus was kneeling next to him on the bed. "You'll have to," Voldemort said softly. "Unless this can work to our advantage, and you open his mind further."

Severus shook his head. "But what if Dumbledore checks?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "From what I understood, he did not want to risk even looking at Potter in case something happens." Severus sighed, and crawling forwards put himself between the Dark Lord's arms. "If it all goes wrong, we have still done the right thing. And I'll still want you." Severus nodded, but couldn't trust himself to speak.

"Teach him everything Severus, make it clear he has to practice. If you have described Potter to me truthfully then I am sure he will not be doing any practicing. He's stubborn and quite honestly, he hates you."

Severus nodded. "So in effect, these lessons won't help if you keep opening up your connection with him, leading him towards the Prophecy?"

The Dark Lord smiled. "You have understood correctly. Now, are you staying the night or do you have to go?"

Severus shrugged. "Well… It is Friday night, my Lord," he responded, hiding his smile. "No reason to get up tomorrow morning with the brats on holiday."

Lord Voldemort planted a light kiss on Severus's lips. "Correct answer, Professor," he said with a smirk.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, looking wherever Sirius Black was not. How he hated the man sitting in front of him, who had ruined his childhood at school. He was almost glad when Potter announced himself with an "er".

"Sit down, Potter," Severus said, after turning around to look at the boy, forgetting he was not at Hogwarts with him now.

"You know," Sirius started, speaking to the ceiling and not to Snape, for which Severus was grateful for, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."

Severus kept his mouth shut on that comment, and watched at Potter sat down next to Sirius. "I'm supposed to see you alone, Potter," Severus said, sneering at them both. "But Black-"

"I'm his godfather!" Sirius snapped loudly.

"I'm here on Dumbledore's orders," Severus snapped in return, gesturing to the letter in front of Sirius. He could feel his reasonably good mood, made from the night with the Dark Lord, plummeting. He should have expected it. "But my all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel… _Involved_." Severus smirked. How he hated _both_ men sitting in front of him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius said, the chair he had been swinging on falling forwards with a loud band. Severus wondered how the Order could put up with the immature idiot sitting in front of him.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel- ah- frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing _useful_," Severus smiled. "For the Order." Sirius was silenced instantly, and Severus knew he had touched a nerve. "The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" Potter asked, and Severus wondered why he was so surprised Potter didn't know what it was.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

Potter's reaction was instant. "Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?" he asked, which seemed to have come out very quickly.

Severus wanted to yell at Potter, but resisted, for his own sake. He didn't want to upset Albus again. "Because the Headmaster thinks it is a good idea. You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?" Severus knew that was a rhetorical question, and Potter probably wouldn't understand.

"Yes," Potter replied. "Who's going to be teaching me?"

Severus resisted a smile. "I am."

Harry looked as if he was going to be sick, and turned to Sirius for support.

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" Sirius snapped as if Severus had some sort of incurable disease. "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," Severus responded silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He stood up stiffly, ignoring the throbbing pain he suddenly felt in his lower back. The sex had been very good the previous night, but now he was suffering from it slightly. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them." He turned, quite happy this had been an almost painless task.

"Wait a moment," he head Sirius say behind him. He turned back.

"I am in rather a hurry Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time." He had another cauldron of strengthening potion to be making, not that, he was sure, the Dark Lord needed it after his display last night.

"I'll get to the point then," Sirius said, standing up. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

Severus sneered. "How touching, but surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"

Sirius looked as if that was meant to be a compliment. "Yes, I have," he said proudly.

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Severus said sleekly. Sirius got off the chair, and strode around the table towards Snape, his wand drawn. Severus did the same. "Sirius!" Potter said loudly, but Sirius didn't seem to hear him.

"I've warned you, _Snivellus_," Sirius said softly, getting up close to Snape. "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better-"

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Severus. "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who's been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"

Sirius wasn't daunted. "Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted to have his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

Severus smirked. "Speaking of dogs," he started. "Did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform… gave you a cast iron excuse not to leave you hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"

Sirius raised his wand. "NO!" Harry yelled, running between them. "Sirius, don't!"

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," Snape said, grinning.

"Harry – get – out – of – it!" snarled Sirius, pushing him aside with his free hand. The kitchen door opened, and in came the Weasley's with Granger.

"Cured!" Arthur Weasley called. "Completely cured!" Then they noticed the scene in front of them. "Merlin's beard! What's going on here?" the smile vanished from his face, and Severus put his wand away. "Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter," he snapped, as he pushed his way past the Weasley's to get out of the hell hole he was stuck in.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"What happened?" The Dark Lord asked as Severus came into the meeting room at almost nine o'clock on Monday evening. Severus sat down after bowing to the Dark Lord, looking to see who else was there. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Dolohov and several others were seated around the table, watching him.

"Harry Potter is under the impression that your Lordship can read minds." The Dark Lord allowed a small smile to come to his lips for a moment, and then beckoned for Severus to continue. "He thought until corrected that being able to see a small part of your mind was helpful, that it saved Mr Weasley. I told him that your Lordship was not aware of sharing your thoughts and emotions with him, though we know that is not true. He also is quite happy to speak your name aloud…" He cast a small glance in the direction of Lucius, and then back to the Dark Lord.

"I have found out that he was not happy with the muggles he stays with, they possibly abuse him and neglect him." The Dark Lord smiled again. "The sorting hat told him he could do well in Slytherin, he has a fear of Dementors and… He's got a crush on a Ravenclaw." The Dark Lord's smile widened as he looked into Severus's eyes. "He thinks of Cedric Diggory as if it was his own fault he's dead."

"Anything else?" Voldemort asked, pouring Severus a drink and handing it to him. Severus realised the Dark Lord was pleased with him.

"One more thing. He knows that the visions are of the Department of Mysteries."

Voldemort stood up. "You will be rewarded, Severus," he said softly. "Well done. Very well done." The other Death Eaters looked slightly jealous at the reaction, though only three knew why for real.

"Thank you Master," Severus responded, with a private, genuine smile in the direction of the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort sent in return the smallest of winks, and at once, Severus knew precisely what his reward was going to be.


	7. The Prophecy

Severus was relieved when the meeting he was stuck in came to an end, and he was free to do as he wanted for tonight. Until –

"Oh, my Lord," Lucius said as everyone else except Severus left. "Rookwood said he wanted to see you tomorrow, shall I give him a time?"

Voldemort nodded. "Midnight tomorrow, in my rooms. Do you know what it's about?" Severus poured himself a glass of red wine from the bottle in the middle of the table and took a sip. "Yes you may have some of my wine, Severus." The Potions Master smiled.

Lucius was wearing his trade mark smirk. "The Prophecy, my Lord," he drawled.

"About time, maybe he'll have some information now about why it sent Bode insane." The Dark Lord frowned. "Avery insists that anyone could take it from the shelf, so then why did it do that to Bode? And we still haven't managed to get the bloody thing."

Severus looked up. "What did happen to Bode, actually? All I knew was that he died from a pot plant that was really Devils Snare." Lucius smirked again.

"I personally thought that was an ingenious way of disposing of him," he said smoothly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"We weren't sure how we were going to get the Prophecy, so Lucius Impero'ed Bode, an Unspeakable at the Ministry, and told him to get the Prophecy and bring it to him," Voldemort started. "The whole thing backfired, we're guessing as soon as he touched the thing he went mad and we couldn't make any sense out of him." He sighed. "Rookwood's had enough to do with that department, he should be able to tell us, surely."

Lucius nodded. "One thing I will say, my Lord, I find it ironic that the Unspeakable looses the power of speech through his job." He laughed, and Voldemort and Severus joined in.

Later on, when the house was dark and almost empty except for the Dark Lord and Severus, Voldemort spoke. "Will you come tomorrow night as well Sev?" he asked, almost dropping off to sleep. Severus smiled. It was nice to feel wanted.

"I'll come every night I can come, Voldemort," he said softly.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus and Voldemort were enjoying a quiet evening together when there was a knock on the door. The Dark Lord was standing behind Severus in a darkened room, lit only by a branch of candles, massaging his shoulders after a long day at Hogwarts. "That'll be Rookwood," he said softly. "Go and wait in my bedroom." He waited until Severus was out of sight behind the curtains, and then using wandless magic, opened the door.

Rookwood entered, visibly shaking, and knelt on the floor, not daring to move any closer to the Dark Lord. "Rookwood. Lucius said you wished to speak to me about the Prophecy, have you discovered something?"

The man in front of him seemed even more shaken at being asked a direct question, but managed to nod. "Yes, my Lord, a Prophecy can not be removed by anyone except for the person or people it was created for." Rookwood suddenly seemed to be less nervous as he started speaking, as if he felt very confident with what he was saying.

"I have been badly advised, it seems," Voldemort said thoughtfully, yet at the same time there was a pulse of anger in his voice.

"Master, I crave your pardon," the man croaked, trembling with fear once more.

"I do not blame you, Rookwood." He walked around the chair he was holding onto, so that he was directly above the man on the floor, towering. "Are you sure of your facts, Rookwood?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord, yes… I used to work in the Department after – after all…" He was shaking again, even more obvious in his voice. The Dark Lord was enjoying himself.

"Avery told me Body would be able to remove it," he said shortly.

"Bode could never have taken it, Master… Bode would have known he could not… Undoubtedly, that is why he fought so hard against Malfoy's Imperius Curse…"

"Stand up, Rookwood," Voldemort ordered. Rookwood almost fell over, but managed to do as he was told. "You have done well to tell me this," Voldemort continued. "Very well… I have wasted months on fruitless schemes, it seems… but no matter… we begin again, from now. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, Rookwood…"

"My Lord… Yes, My Lord," Rookwood gasped, as if he could not believe his ears.

"I shall need your help. I shall need all the information you can give me."

"Of course my Lord, of course… Anything."

Voldemort was growing tired of his stuttering, and waved him away. "Very well… You may go. Send Avery to me." He hardly noticed as Rookwood scuttled backwards to get away. "You can come out now," he called to Severus. He watched as his lover came out of the bedroom. "Were you listening?"

Severus nodded silently. "Avery is going to pay for this."

Voldemort laughed lightly. "I want you to help me find out if he made a mistake, or he's doing something he shouldn't be. Either way, it's going to hurt him."

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Voldemort sat down, Severus behind and to the side of the chair. "Enter." The door was pushed open very slowly, and Avery entered, his face ashen and white.

"M… M… My Lord," he managed, kneeling down. "You – You sent for me?"

"We have wasted months on this scheme, and with no prevail. You told me Bode would be able to take that Prophecy, and now I have discovered otherwise. What remains is for me to find out whether or not you are merely a stupid fool, or if you are a disloyal one." Voldemort's voice was even angrier now, he sounded very menacing and frightening.

Avery seemed to be stuck to the spot. "Y- yes…" he murmured, shaking more visibly then even Rookwood was.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio," he hissed. "Penetrate his mind, Severus."

Severus pointed his wand. "Legilimens," he said softly. He first saw a barrier of pain, that was the only thing of Avery's mind, and he delve in deeper, seeing scenes he'd seen with his own eyes, and then other scenes, but there was nothing wrong at all. He stopped the spell, and looked back to the Dark Lord.

"Nothing," he said. The Dark Lord stopped the Cruciatus Curse that was on Avery.

"Did you not think, Avery, to check your information before you gave it to me?" Voldemort asked, still angry.

"M.. Master, we m- may have wasted time, b- but we… we now know that only Your Lordship and Potter can touch the Prophecy, we now know what to do!" There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, and I suppose you wish to take credit for that!" Severus was now starting to get angry. He raised his wand, and bellowed "Crucio!" at the same time as the Dark Lord.

He wondered if Avery was going to be the next to hit insanity, after Bode.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Dear Voldemort,_

_Potter hasn't been practicing. I saw a memory, he saw what happened with you and Rookwood the other night. He didn't know I was there, but he now knows about the Prophecy and that we tried to get it through Bode. He knows too much. I don't know if this link is going to work. _

_Umbridge is taking over and Trelawney has been sacked, Firenze the centaur has taken her job. The whole school is in uproar, I'm sure you'll appreciate that and take delight in it._

_I'm sending this from the forest so she can't get her hands on it. Don't worry. _

_See you soon. _

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

As he heard the door of his office open, Severus knew that Potter had arrived. "You're late, Potter," he said coldly. Severus was growing to hate every one of the lessons he had Potter for, not just Occlumency. He finished emptying his inner most thoughts and memories of the Dark Lord and his loyalties, before he turned around to face Harry. "So. Have you been practicing?"

Severus hoped that the boy hadn't been. It would make things a lot easier for all of them, in the end.

"Yes," Potter said, looking at one of the legs of Severus's table.

Severus smiled to himself. "Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" he replied smoothly. "Wand out, Potter." He watched as Harry moved into his position, facing Severus with the desk between them. "One the count of three then, one – two –" The office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in. Severus raised an eyebrow at the petite Malfoy in front of him.

"Professor Snape, sir – oh – sorry –" There was a look of surprise on his face to see Snape and Potter with their wands pointed at each other. Severus quickly lowered his wand.

"It's alright Draco, Potter is here for a little remedial Potions." The look of surprise changed to one of pure gloating and glee.

"I didn't know," Draco said, leering at Harry who's face was bright red with embarrassment, Severus suspected. But this boy being alive was the sole cause of him not being with the Dark Lord at that very moment, so he couldn't feel bad for him.

"Well, Draco, what is it?" Severus asked pointedly.

"It's Professor Umbridge, sir – she needs your help," Draco said. "They've found Montague, sir, he's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor."

"How did he get there?" Snape snapped.

"I don't know, Sir, he's a bit confused."

"Very well, very well. Potter. We shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening." Severus turned and swept out of the room, and headed up towards the fourth floor toilets, Draco following him closely.

"I don't understand why you even bother to give Potter extra Potions lessons sir, he'll never be able to pass any exam," Draco said, matter of fact.

"It is the Headmaster's wish," Severus said shortly, before entering the bathroom, to see a lot of water on the floor, a group of Slytherin's gathered around Montague and Umbridge, who looked rather flustered and wet.

"Professor Umbridge," Severus said smoothly, nodding to the woman before him as if he actually liked her. "I will continue here if you wish to go and get yourself dried up a bit."

Umbridge looked relieved, making her toad like face look even uglier. Severus repressed a shudder. "Thank you, Severus," she said, flashing him a smug little smile. "If it's not to difficult for you." Severus was even more relieved when she left them too it.

"Now, come on Montague, lets get you back to the Slytherin common room to dry off." Severus escorted the fifth years back to the common room, and then he headed back into his own office. He frowned. The Pensieve was moving around, slowly swirling, making it look like silver silk in the wind. He looked into it, and all he could see in front of him were images of his worst memory. His face darkened.

"Harry Potter!" he yelled, and plunged in towards a memory he never wanted to be in again, and now had to experience once more.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus strode into the Dark Lord's meeting room, seeing Voldemort deep in conversation with several members of the Inner Circle. "A word," Severus murmured into his ear.

Voldemort glanced up, and with one look at the Potions Master's face, beckoned to the adjoining room. "What's up?" he asked when the door was safely shut behind them.

"Potter just – " Severus started, but a wave of emotion flew through him, stopping him from speaking.

"Severus, I haven't left my meeting for your petty rows with Potter," Voldemort snapped. Severus lost it, and pushed Voldemort hard, hitting the wall with him.

"Will you just listen to me?" he snapped, hands pushed against the Dark Lord's chest. "I caught Potter in my memory tonight, in the Pensieve. He watched his pig-headed father humiliate me in front of the entire school!"

Voldemort sighed quietly, and gently moved his hand up towards Severus's hand on his chest, and moved it down. "If Potter's heart is truly Gryffindor, he will keep what he saw a secret," he said. The Dark Lord knew how Severus liked to keep his secret's a secret, and not tell anyone, he was exactly the same.

Severus was shaking. "He knows everything now, he knows why I hate him and… I don't think I can ever look at him again." He turned so he was leaning against the wall next to Voldemort. "I just want to leave Hogwarts and be with you."

The Dark Lord sighed again. "No. You can have anything, except for that right now. You know that Severus, you know you can't leave now."

Snape nodded. "Yes, of course I understand that." He bowed his head slightly. "I'll go back to Hogwarts then. Sorry for disturbing you." He turned, and was about to leave the room when he was grabbed from behind, spun around roughly and brutally kissed on the lips.

"Stop being so stupid, Severus," Voldemort scolded, with a small smirk. "You can stay with me tonight. I don't care how early it is you wake me up to leave, I want you here." He opened the door of the room, and headed back towards the other Death Eaters. Severus followed and sat in the only space, at the end of the table next to Bellatrix who obviously wasn't going to smile at him. "Do you have anything else you wish to tell us, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

Severus nodded. "I discovered yesterday that there is now no one guarding the door at the Department of Mysteries." There was silence in the room.

"I see," Voldemort said, a few seconds later. At that moment, Bellatrix yawned. "Tired, Bella?" Voldemort asked, with a smile.

"A little, my Lord." She smiled back at him. "Perhaps we should continue in the morning when we're all a little more rested." Severus stopped himself from saying that she was saying that because he wouldn't be there. If the Dark Lord was going to give in so easily to the little slut, then it wasn't his business to say anything.

"I agree," Voldemort nodded, with a tiny look shot in Severus's direction, that no one would have noticed, telling him to shut up. Severus rolled his eyes and looked away. "I'll discuss this some more tonight with Severus, and then I'll tell you all what we've decided in the morning. You may go now."

Too slowly for Severus, the Death Eaters around the table left the room.

"About time," Severus snapped, as the door shut.

"There, now, it's just me… And you…" The Dark Lord walked towards Severus and smiled. "We've made a good start on these new plans, we already know exactly how we can get the Prophecy." He kissed Severus gently on the lips. Severus sighed, but kissed back anyway. He didn't want to miss out on this tonight.


	8. Wrath of the Dark Lord

Without so much as a knock on his door, Dumbledore came bursting into Severus's office. There was a scratch down the side of his face, as he was panting. "Haven't got long, got Harry in my office," he started, looking at Severus who was shocked to see the old man in such a state. "You'll be summoned soon, get ready, he's going to be furious." He turned as if to leave, but Severus stopped him.

"Albus, what has happened?" he asked him quickly.

"The Prophecy was smashed, and most of the Death Eaters are now in Azkaban," Dumbledore was triumphant in his smile, until it faded. "And Sirius Black is dead." Severus didn't stop him from leaving this time. He merely smirked, watching as Dumbledore left and grabbed his cloak and disapparated.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus could hear the Dark Lord shouting as soon as he stepped into the Manor, so he followed the sound. He didn't have to walk far, at the end of the Entrance Hall the Ball Room was echoing loudly. The furious Voldemort was stood over Bellatrix Lestrange, who was surrounded by a puddle of blood, at that moment gracefully spitting out a mouthful of blood onto, pretty much, the Dark Lord's feet.

"My Lord," Severus said, announcing himself, and bowing lazily to the man in front of him.

Voldemort instantly stepped over Bellatrix and headed towards Severus, kissing him roughly on the lips. "I am glad to finally see some sanity," he snapped, aiming his comment at Bellatrix who was slowly sitting up, coughing up blood.

"Then I fail to see why you were looking at Bellatrix, my Lord," Severus smirked again. "Why is it Bellatrix to be tortured? What has she done this time?" He smiled maliciously down at the woman on the floor, who shot him a look of pure loathing.

"She managed to loose that bloody Prophecy which is now smashed to smithereens." Voldemort shot her a look of loathing this time, which was far stronger then any look Bellatrix could hope to achieve.

"Dumbledore said Black is dead, is that true?" Severus could hardly contain that question. Voldemort chuckled, though Severus could tell it was very forced.

"Why do you not ask Bellatrix that, she was the one that killed him instead of doing what we set out to do." Voldemort turned, and kicked her hard in the ribs, causing more coughing. "Silence, you stupid wench, I could be making this a lot worse for you." There was a pause while he smiled evilly. "I will be making this a lot worse for you when Severus has gone back to the school… I do not wish to waste my time with him on you. You shall be lucky if I allow you to live."

That seemed to crush Bellatrix completely, because she flopped back down to the floor, rivers of tears cleaning away lines of blood down her face. Thankfully, they were silent tears, Severus couldn't handle more noisy crying. "We should not be so harsh my Lord, she did kill Potter's godfather after all."

Voldemort glared. "You can stop acting so happy, Severus Snape, dead Black or no dead Black, we still have not got the Prophecy, and if you do not shut up, you shall be right next to her in your own pool of blood." Voldemort turned, and walked away from both of them. "Come here." Bellatrix started to get up. "Not you, Bellatrix," Voldemort snapped over his shoulder, though Severus wondered how he had seen as his back was turned to her. He then realised that all of the walls of the Ball Room were intricate mirrors, outlined in solid gold. The Dark Lord had probably designed that to confuse his followers in a full midnight meeting, and so that he could see whoever he wanted to in a reflection. He crossed the room, and stood next to Voldemort, ignoring his threat.

"Do not kill Bellatrix," Severus said very softly so only Voldemort could hear. "She may be a silly little slut, a girl inside, but she's an asset at the very least."

Voldemort simply raised an eyebrow. "It was not my intention," he said. "She is clearly a lucky one to have survived Azkaban this time." His gaze softened slightly as he looked over to her, but hardened again as soon as he saw her. "And I need luck at the moment."

"Dumbledore said that Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban," Severus said softly. "How many?"

Voldemort was silent for a while, looking at Severus with a calculating look on his face. "Every one that went, except Bellatrix."

Severus swallowed lightly, that was a lot of Death Eaters back in prison. The more he thought, the worse it looked. Lucius, Rodolphus, Avery, Rookwood… Even Crabbe and Goyle, though they weren't that useful, they could still fight. "Even so, there are still things we can do now without the Prophecy." He knew that was a feeble attempt at calming the Dark Lord down, into making him think that this didn't matter, it was worth a go.

Voldemort cast him a fraction of a glare, before looking back to Bellatrix, his gaze heating up again. "I have wasted months on fruitless tasks once again. I was promised thirteen years of repayment from those that escaped Azkaban the first time around and I have received less then a year of it." He paused, stalking back across the room to relieve himself of a wave of fury on Bellatrix, who resumed with coughing up some more blood.

"There are still those who did not go to the Ministry this time who continue to pay their debt to you," Severus said softly. "You have lost merely a few members of your innermost circle, my Lord, it is not of that much consequence to you. You still have Bellatrix, and you have myse-"

Voldemort cut him off. "Do you think I care about whom I have?" he snapped. "I would have gladly sacrificed anything for that lump of glass and what do I get, Severus?" The Dark Lord was almost foaming at the mouth in anger. "_Uncovered_." If they had been alone, Severus would probably have slapped Voldemort around the face. As Bellatrix was there, he knew that the Dark Lord would not hesitate to kill him on the spot. "So now we can go about our normal business. Bellatrix-" he addressed the woman laying in her own blood on the floor. "When I have finished with you, you will conduct the other Death Eaters in keeping up the fear, I want the Wizarding World to be in anarchy as it was, you will remember, in my last reign."

Bellatrix looked up, as if she were about to speak, a small smile forming on her lips. "But if anything, no matter how small, goes wrong, then I will be giving the task to someone else, and I shall make you Severus's little Potions helper for the duration of your life." She looked crestfallen once more. "Go and await my presence in the dungeons." He turned his back on the woman struggling to her feet, and looked back to the Potions Master.

"As for you… Severus…" Voldemort narrowed his eyes threateningly in the direction of his lover.

"Does that mean you would have sacrificed me for that stupid lump of glass, my Lord?" Severus asked softly, the Dark Lord almost thought he was calm until he saw the look his faithful Potions Master had in his eyes.

"I said I have to win this war before I become your bond mate, Severus," Voldemort replied with a stony expression. Severus wished he hadn't bothered about coming here tonight, until the Dark Lord pushed him against the mirror roughly, and ran his hands up and down Severus's back. "But as sacrificing you would not get me my Prophecy, so I would not do such a thing." Severus couldn't help but lean forward into the embrace and kiss his lovers neck very gently.

"Thank you," he murmured. The door at the end of the hall burst open, and several Death Eaters entered. Voldemort quickly pushed back from Severus, and the Potions Master arranged his face into a look of fear.

"What happened?" the Dark Lord barked at the men. As they came towards the him, they each knelt on the floor, some shaking in fear and others looking strangely too calm.

"M… Master…" the first man who entered started, quickly removing his hood and black mask, trying to hide his shaking hands. "Th… They have been sent to the top security wing of the prison my Lord…" he managed to say.

"And just what is top security?" Severus asked, sarcastically, stepping forwards. "Extra doors?"

The man looked up suddenly and squinted at Severus for a moment, before looking back to the Dark Lord in confusion. Severus wondered where exactly this man had come from, and why there was such a lack of brain power. He sneered. "I suggest you find yourself a more informed subject," he said to Voldemort, who contented himself with a smile.

"Then their punishment will be a sentence in Azkaban until we have a use for them, if that is the case and we cannot retrieve them until I have full power…" Severus's comment seemed to have dampened his foul mood into something a little more sociable, and the Dark Lord was playful now. That was going to hurt Bellatrix something terrible when he finally got down to the dungeons. "Severus, you must tell me some more about Malfoy." Voldemort looked pointedly at him, and Severus found himself regretting his comment to the less informed subject who was now watching them both most carefully.

"I…" He felt the colour in his cheeks rising. "He is in Azkaban, my Lord…" Severus had no idea what the Dark Lord was asking him.

"What? At that age?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

Severus considered for a moment, and then finally understood that the Dark Lord didn't mean Lucius. "And his son is at Hogwarts." Voldemort simply rolled his eyes and turned back to the men.

"Go down to the dungeons and you will find a certain woman down there, look for the gorgeous long hair, she should be covered in blood unless she has taken the liberty to clean herself up." The pause there clearly meant _she'd better not have done such a thing_… "Tie her up in the most imaginative way you can think of, and let her fight with you if needs be. I do not want her stunned or disarmed, but you may use as much force as is necessary." He turned back to Severus as they stood up with difficulty and left the room bowing.

"If they get her tied up at all I will promote all three of them to the Inner Circle," Voldemort said, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "And now, that gives me a little while at least with you, my friend…"

Severus considered for a moment, though his gaze from the Dark Lord didn't waver. "I do not suppose you would feel happy with me partaking in Bella's punishment?"

Voldemort released his hold on Severus, surveying him for a long moment. "I shall allow it if you do not attempt to take her life, Severus. Firstly, however, I wish to speak with you, and if I decide you have time for a little fun with Bellatrix, you may." He looked sceptically at Severus for a moment. "You never normally want to partake in this sort of occasion."

Severus curled his lip. "Bellatrix is a special case, my Lord," he said, nodding. "She tickles a sensitive spot and I have no choice but to tickle her back."

Voldemort laughed icily but didn't comment on it. "I have another affair I wish to discuss with you, Snape," he said, while starting to pace around the room. Severus wasn't sure that he liked the tone in which he was being spoken to, it sounded as if Voldemort was about to find something to blame him for.

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus responded respectfully, watching as the Dark Lord found himself to be calmer sitting down on his throne. Severus strolled over to where the Dark Lord was seated, and knelt in front of him.

"You have heard of a Horcrux, have you not?" Severus was shocked at the question.

"Why of course I have, my Lord… The user splits his or her soul into a half, or many parts, using an object that is close to what the user… The magic used in them is as dark as it gets…" Severus trailed off, and then quickly stood up. "That is how you survived… Of course…"

Voldemort smiled coolly. "Very well done, Severus…" he drawled sarcastically. "Which, needless to say, I have not told any other one of my followers except a few at the beginning who knew of my interest, although they are now long gone."

Severus was shocked that he had not noticed this about the Dark Lord before. It explained everything that there was to know about his lover. "Severus, there is one person who Dumbledore is going to be desperate to have back in his service now. You know him well, I am sure. Horace Slughorn?"

The Half Blood Prince was silent for a while, and showed now trace of emotions on his face. "What would a Potions Master mean to you?"

Voldemort chuckled softly. "What do you mean to me?" Severus simply shrugged, causing a slightly louder chuckle from the Dark Lord. "_Everything_," he whispered. "Because he was also my Potions Master, long before you even existed Severus Snape." He had slowly moved forwards so his lips were just brushing against Severus's ear. Snape's breathing had sped up just a tiny bit as Voldemort leant over him, so close they were touching. "And you surely can easily guess who told me about them, and who now wants to hide that mistake so badly he will do whatever it takes to hide it."

He pulled away, so suddenly it made Severus jump. When he looked up again, Voldemort was back to pacing in front of him. Severus stood up and walked slowly towards the Dark Lord. "Where is he now?"

Voldemort's mood change was absolute. He pulled Severus into a very tight embrace, though it wasn't pleasant or warm, just domineering and extremely cold. "If I knew that I would have killed him by now," he snapped. Severus's heart rate increased, he was terrified. The Dark Lord must have sensed it, because he loosened his hug slightly and stroked Severus's hair with one hand. "I have searched every known location he has stayed in for the past ten years. I have even had the unknown ones searched. He is on the move, and is terrified that I will come and find him."

He sighed angrily and turned to sit back on his Throne, leaning back thoughtfully. "Dumbledore knows all of this, of course, and he will be the one who finds him if my minions do not get a move on and find him." He drummed his fingers restlessly on the arm. "And then, Dumbledore will employ him at Hogwarts again."

Severus felt his mouth go dry. If Slughorn was going to become Potions Master, then that would mean… He looked up at Voldemort, who had hardly noticed any change in the mood at all. "Then he will make you Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Voldemort looked straight at Severus. "You would like that, I am sure, but it will mean that Dumbledore will know my greatest secret and when, and how it all began."

Severus shrugged again. "I have been Potions Master at Hogwarts for long enough to know that no one keeps that job for longer then a year. You have not heard the rumours; they say the job is cursed." There was a steely glint in Voldemort's eyes, and Severus could have sword he'd seen a smirk on his lips, but it vanished soon afterwards.

"Maybe." Voldemort pulled Severus towards him and kissed him roughly on the lips, as the doors at the end of the hall burst open. It was Bellatrix, wand in hand, robes torn open revealing an equally torn red dress (A little _too_ artfully torn in revealing places for Severus's taste). "Sorry to interrupt, Master," she said, though Severus noticed she hadn't dared come in any further and had a distinct look of fear on her face. "But three men just barged into my cell and told me they had to tie me up, though I could fight them…"

Voldemort stood up, smirking. "Yes I did order that, my dear. Well?"

Bellatrix came a bit closer. "I assumed it was a test my Lord… I left them stunned on the floor with only a few major injuries…"

Voldemort laughed coldly and beckoned to Bellatrix. "Come closer Bella, tell me all about it."

"I had best be leaving, my Lord," Severus said softly, bowing to the Dark Lord, noticing Bellatrix's smirk as he walked past her. He closed the doors behind him, shutting away the noise of Voldemort's flirting, and Bellatrix's giggles, his mind full of new thoughts and feelings.


	9. Emerald Rings

Severus did not go back to the Dark Lord until half way through the first week of the summer holidays. In all honesty, he did not want to face Bellatrix again, knowing that she was there all of the time with Voldemort when he could not be. He had been putting it off for two weeks, but when his mark burned, he knew he had little choice but to go.

When Severus arrived, Voldemort was waiting outside the front doors impatiently for him. "Where have you been?" he snapped icily as a greeting, before turning and heading back inside. Severus sighed lightly and followed.

"I am sure you have not missed me that much, my Lord," Severus said smoothly, as they walked up the stone steps to the next level.

"I have not heard from you in two weeks Snape, you know I expect at least a letter once a week." Voldemort opened a door and pushed Severus roughly through it.

"Forgive me, I simply assumed you would be busy with other things, my Lord," Severus replied, trying to keep calm.

"Do not assume anything," Voldemort hissed, sitting down in his armchair, looking up at Severus. "I have been waiting for news and ordering people where to go next, I hardly call that busy." The Dark Lord glared at Severus. "You are lying to me, Severus," he said softly, though Severus could still hear his anger.

"Perhaps," Severus said shortly, sitting down even though he had not been invited to. He was not in the mood to be messing with Voldemort. "And maybe you are just paranoid."

Severus was deeply surprised when Voldemort hardly reacted, but sat back in his chair, staring at the Potions Master for what seemed like an eternity. Then he broke into high, cold laughter. "You are angry because I have not summoned you sooner, are you not?" he said after a long while of laughing. "You did not come because you, as usual, assumed that I would not be interested in seeing you if you did not have news." Severus half nodded and half shook his head, turning slightly pink that Voldemort had guessed. "Come here."

Grudgingly, Severus walked towards where the Dark Lord was seated, and started to kneel in front of his Master's chair, until he was stopped. "Not tonight Sev," Voldemort said quietly. "Tonight, you are simply my lover. Now tell me what is wrong." He slowly took Severus's hand, and guided him into his lap, kissing the side of his face lightly.

Lips pressed against Voldemort's ear, Severus murmured something incoherent, and then pulled back to snap; "Isn't it obvious?"

"No," Voldemort replied, his tone touching on icy once again.

"I am _crazy_ about you!" Severus replied, his tone just as icy. "And you have not noticed anything, how I hang around waiting for you all the time, how you insist upon getting distracted by unimportant things when I try to talk to you, and how you thoughtlessly favour others over even _me_!"

The Dark Lord was silent for a long moment, staring at Severus. "It means that much to you; does it not?" he said softly, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"I know you well enough to be quite sure you have never waited for me. When we have not met for months at a time, you have not spent your nights alone." Severus stood up, and moved as far away from the Dark Lord as he possibly could.

"And if I have?" Voldemort asked coldly, still watching the Potions Master carefully. "Does it bother you that much when you know that my affections lie only with you? She means nothing to me at all, Severus."

_She._ Severus knew exactly who that 'she' was. He hated the fact that the Dark Lord had just said that, hardly caring, hardly bothered that he was sleeping with someone else. "It is Bellatrix then. I was quite correct."

Voldemort's eyes grew colder, boring into Severus's. "You were. Your jealously astounds me. I have given you everything you could ever want and yet it is not enough for you. Why should it matter what happens when you are not here?" He made a gesture of impatience and stood up, walking slowly towards Severus. "I am happy to spend the rest of my life with you. Out of all of my followers, you-"

"But that is just it," Severus cut in, walking towards the door. "You will never see me as anything other then one of your followers." He made a slight bow, unwilling to stay in the presence of the Dark Lord for any more time. He was angry, and most importantly, hurt, by his Master's blatant show of uncaring. "I shall return next week, my Lord, if there is any more news on the subject of Slughorn."

As soon as he was outside of the door, Severus leant against the wall, breathing heavily. Perhaps now the Dark Lord would rethink about how he treated his followers in case they forgot to pass on information, or much worse, pass it on to the wrong people.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

True to his word, Severus returned the next week with news of Horace Slughorn. "Dumbledore is looking for him as well," he said softly to the Dark Lord. He'd come early in the day, in the hope that Voldemort would be busy, and would not have time for idle chit-chat. They were walking along the corridors together so that the laboratory door could be unlocked by the Dark Lord, and so Severus could add the final touch to the newest batch of Strengthening potion; the blood.

"I had anticipated that." There was a forced silence between the two men. "Where is he looking?"

"In the same places you have, my Lord, and then I suspect he will move onto some others you have not. I cannot ask too many questions, I may not find out where he is going to look." Severus was not looking at Voldemort as he spoke. He did not want to fall foul to the Dark Lord's looks and forgive him in a hurry. Perhaps if the person he had chosen to bed had been a different one, Severus would be more forgiving after a week. But not Bellatrix; never Bellatrix.

They entered the laboratory and Severus pulled out a vial and a small knife, after stirring the lightly bubbling potion a few times in each direction. He turned to the Dark Lord, who was staring into the flames, and seemingly in his own world. "My Lord," Severus prompted, looking cautiously at his Master. Voldemort nodded, and stepped forwards, handing Severus his wrist.

The Potions Master gripped it lightly, picking up the knife. "I have not spoken to Bellatrix in a week if it makes you feel better," Voldemort said, and for Severus, the moment was badly timed. His grip on the wrist tightened threefold and he made the cut rather too soon, hardly being ready with the vial. "Shit!" he muttered, grabbing the glass and putting it under Voldemorts' bleeding wrist to collect the blood. When there was enough, he let go and tapped the wound with his wand, hardly caring to watch as the skin laced back together and healed, with no traces of it ever being there. He added it to the potion and put the lid on. "It will be ready in a few hours, my Lord," Severus said softly.

He turned, and walked away to the back of the room where he started to wash the knife and the vial in the sink. He always liked to do it by hand to make sure everything was spotless, though magic would take a split second, he wanted to be sure.

"I do not care for her at all, Severus."

Severus jumped slightly, but did not turn around; he'd been so engrossed in the cleaning process he'd forgotten about Voldemort even being there.

"It is not my business, my Lord," Severus replied coolly.

He heard an impatient sign from behind him, and then footsteps approaching him. He made himself put the knife down before he turned to face the inevitable; talking. Severus was not going to give in easily though. He turned his gaze defiantly towards the ground.

"You care. Do not lie to me. I can tell you are lying and I do not even have to see your face." Severus felt cold fingers under his chin, and realised if this was to be the end between them, how much he was going to miss the Dark Lord's cold yet loving enthusiasm towards him. He forced his gaze towards Voldemorts'.

"Why Bellatrix." Severus was not going to say anything else until he had heard why Voldemort had chosen the woman whom he hated so much to be his fill in.

"Because she was there, available, more then willing as you can imagine. I told her that she would always be a lowly follower to me and nothing more, and she was quite happy to serve me." There was just silence after Voldemort finished talking, so he continued to explain. "You are the only person in this world that means anything to me, and you could not be with me to entertain me and keep me going through each day, so I took the alternative, and it was certainly the weaker of the two."

Severus knew the Dark Lord was telling him things that he never told anyone and hated to admit, his harsh cold exterior _was_ true to what was inside of him, but there was just a tiny little bit of his soul still in tact, and that part was what Voldemort felt for Severus.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better." Severus really was bluffing now. He wanted Voldemort back to being his more then ever, but his pride would not let him. At the same time, Severus also understood. Lonely nights were the worst thing, especially when it was well known to him that he had a man who cared for him and wanted him just as badly.

"If it does not, there is nothing more for me to say except that…" There was a pause. Voldemort glanced at Severus, as if unable to form the words he wanted to say. Severus was not going to help him out and stop him from saying it. "Except that I…" He slowly reached into the pocket inside of his robes, and pulled out a small, square brown box with a gold pattern on it. When Severus looked closer, he could see a letter V entwined with a letter S was making the pattern. "I want you to have this. It is a promise, Severus." Voldemort raised an eyebrow, as Severus did not open it. "Go on."

As if all the time around him had stopped, Severus opened the box. Inside, there was a ring. It was solid silver, and when light hit it, it shone brightly with different shades of green, like there were tiny emeralds on it. Impatiently, Voldemort picked the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Severus's finger. Severus had the sensation of heat spreading up and down his body, stemming from that one finger on his left hand. "I have one too." Voldemort held out his hand, the ring on his was glowing completely green, and when Severus looked, he noticed his was too.

"A true promise of all time love," Severus whispered in awe. The rings signified loyalty and trust, and that they were now an engaged bond couple.

"If that had not worked I would have let you go now to find your own happiness… But I now know the truth." Voldemort leant forward, and kissed the stunned Severus tenderly and lightly on the lips. "Come," he said, suddenly back to his officious self. "We will go to my rooms for a drink before the potion needs to cool."

Severus paused at the door. "I have not told you I forgive you yet, Voldemort," he called after. All he heard was a soft laugh.

"I never forgive; I should not expect you to. Hurry up, Severus."

Severus understood the meaning, and ran to catch up with his Master. For the first time in a while, he was completely happy with life, though he still could not help himself from wondering how long it was going to last for.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

It was now nearly the end of the holidays, and Severus had some more news for the Dark Lord. As soon as he opened the double doors at the front of the Manor, Severus frowned. There were Death Eaters in black cloaks and masks everywhere, walking up and down the marble staircase, perhaps all waiting to see the Dark Lord. Severus hid a smirk as the men recognised him as an important Death Eater, and moved out of his way as he walked.

Little did those men know what the ring he was twirling absently around his finger now meant. During the war, Severus had taken the role of chief advisor to Voldemort. After the war, he was promised a whole lifetime with the one man he loved. His Lord, his Master and his commander would be officially his lover. He could not wait for the day when the world was theirs.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Severus called to a group of men who were assembled at the top of the stairs.

"He is in the library, but he said no one is to enter unless the whole Ministry of Magic is outside the manor," one of the men said.

From this information, Severus guessed Voldemort was clearly in no mood for bad news. He turned sharply on his heel and headed for the library, ignoring the words of protest from behind him. He gently pushed the library door opened, stepped in, and quietly closed it, before turning to notice that the whole room was in pitch darkness with no light from outside allowed in through the windows, except for a tiny flicked of a flame in the distance.

He walked slowly forwards, and found something solid in front of him, then a wand tip pushed into his stomach. "Can you imbeciles never follow orders?" he heard a voice say.

"That is a charming way to greet your lover," Severus murmured, pushing the wand away. "I had been hoping for a kiss." The Potions Master felt as though he could now speak to the Dark Lord with as little respect as that and get away with it. Voldemort was not going to kill him now.

"Go away Severus." The voice was harsh, and Severus felt Voldemort move away from him.

"I have some bad news for you, my Lord," Severus responded quickly. "I know you might not be in the mood for it but it is my duty to inform you, is it not?"

There was silence for a while. "Very well. Come and sit down." As Severus approached the candle lit area, he could see Voldemort had piles of books on the table, open on various pages. Some of the writing did not even look English to Severus. He sat on the chair next to Voldemort, and gently ran a finger over the Dark Lord's hand. "I take it Dumbledore has found Slughorn then, Severus."

Severus did not respond for a while, except for leaning forwards and kissing the side of Voldemort's neck. He could not help himself. He was glad when he felt a cold hand in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "Yes. It is as you predicted. I will only be at Hogwarts for one more year, unless it is I that breaks the curse."

Voldemort chuckled coldly. "You will not break that curse. No one will." There was silence, Severus had no idea what he meant by that, and how much he really knew about that curse. "He has made you the Dark Arts Professor then. Congratulations." Severus did not know what to say.

"My Lord…" He started, but the hand in his hair tightened slightly and he was silent.

"You deserve to be happy, and if Slughorn cannot be found then this is what I want for you."

Severus bowed his head. "Thank you, Master," he murmured.

"I have other things I wish to discuss with you; I suppose it might as well be now." Voldemort stood up a little stiffly, as if he had been sitting there for some time.

"As do I." Voldemort picked up the candle he was holding and held it up high, illuminating the whole room. Severus saw stacks of books on and off shelves; the whole place looked as if it could do with a clean up. As they reached the exit, Voldemort blew out the candle and left it by the door. Severus stepped a little behind him respectfully as they started to walk in the direction of his rooms. The Death Eaters seemed to be watching the pair with a little shock. "How long have you been in there for, my Lord?" Severus asked softly.

"Since you left the other morning." Severus suddenly understood why the others were shocked; they hadn't seen their Master in a little under three days. They reached Voldemort's rooms, and headed for the seats by the fire.

"Dumbledore is weakening, my Lord. He has seriously hurt his hand, his reactions are slower then they once were," Severus started.

"It is time that old man died, any how," Voldemort said, his bad mood still obviously showing. "Someone within Hogwarts can do it." His gaze was on Severus, and the newly appointed Defence teacher swallowed hard.

"I will," Severus said, his tone firm.

"And then who will be spying on them? I do not think you are the right candidate, you are too important for that. Perhaps if my idea fails then you can do it…" Voldemort stood up, and poured himself a glass of amber liquid from a jug, and then one for Severus. "No. A student must do it." Voldemort handed Severus the glass. "And I have the right one in mind. His family have to repay me, do they not?" He downed his glass, and looked back to Severus. "Drink it," he ordered.

Hardly thinking, Severus swallowed the drink which he later realised was brandy, and gave Voldemort back the glass, who put it on the tray and sat back down. "Surely not Draco Malfoy… Master, he is a child still…"

Voldemort glared at Severus. "You came to me at the age of seventeen, Severus, if you remember. Draco Malfoy is not far off that age, though I am sure he will not be as much of an interested to me as you were…" He smirked. "What is your opinion on the matter?" Voldemort inquired coolly.

"If you believe that the boy is up to it then I have no objections…" Severus said. "But I do not think he will manage it."

"I shall give him a chance to pull his family name out of the dirt, and if he cannot do it then I will leave it entirely to you." Severus nodded slowly.

"Shall I write to him for you and invite him here to receive the mark?" Severus asked after a moment of silence between them.

Voldemort shook his head. "I will. It will make more impact on the boy." He stood up and sat in his desk, Severus could hear the quill scratching on the parchment. He leant his head back on the chair and shut his eyes. His potions were not going so well, he needed someone around to do all the cutting and slicing, so as a result he had been up for two nights until at least four in the morning, getting up at eight to resume. "Here."

He was handed a folded piece of parchment. Slowly, Severus opened it up to read it. The script was familiar to him, Voldemort's handwriting never changed and was always perfect, something he could never achieve.

_Malfoy,_

_I have a task for you. Report to my manor at midnight this Thursday to be initiated, do not be late._

_Lord Voldemort. _

"Straight to the point, as ever," Severus smirked. "It will do fine." Voldemort took it back from him, and sealed it with his own stamp, the Dark Mark glowing in the sky. He held out his arm to the eagle owl that was perched on her rail in the corner, and quickly attached it to her leg. "Malfoy Manor," Voldemort said, stroking her feathers fondly. He held her too the window, and watched as she flew off into the sunlight.

"I will make sure every Death Eater is here to see Lucius Malfoy's son be initiated. I doubt many would want to miss that." Voldemort smirked cruelly, and Severus felt a small pang of discomfort for the boy. "You as well, Severus."

Severus rose an eyebrow. "You have never bothered with wasting my time with such ceremonies in the past, my Lord…" He trailed off when he noticed the look he was receiving.

"This is the moment I start. Midnight on Thursday." Severus nodded, and yawned slightly. "Tired?" Voldemort asked.

"A little. I have been having problems with a potion, I seem to need an extra arm or two," Severus replied.

"I can offer you some help if you need it… I have no need for Wormtail at the moment." Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Entirely up to you, of course, but if you want to get a little revenge on Wormtail I will be happy to oblige."

Severus smiled. "Only if you are certain you do not need him."

Voldemort returned the smile a little, and reached out to stroke Severus's face. "I am certain of it." They looked at each other for a few moments. "Stay with me tonight. I miss you."

Severus nodded. "I always miss you."


	10. Initiation

Severus had nearly spilt the entire potion when he noticed what time it was on Thursday night. The hour hand was directly on the twelve at the top, and the minute hand was a good two minutes over it. Why had his mark not burned then? When he looked at it, he noticed the colour. Black. It had burned and he had not even noticed it.

He pushed the cauldron off the heat, and ran upstairs to change his clothing, before Disapparating to the Manor. When he pulled the front doors open, he noticed that the whole place was empty. Cursing himself, he walked towards the main meeting room and knew that he was going to be in trouble when he walked in. Slowly, he opened the doors, and marched forwards. He could see the eyes behind the masks flitting from side to side, watching him walking towards the circle. In the centre was Voldemort, and a pale Draco Malfoy was knelt in front of him.

He bowed slowly to Voldemort, before walking around and reaching his place in the circle, which would have been in between Lucius and Rodolphus if they had been there. "I tell you the time of the meeting before-hand and you still manage to be late, Severus," Voldemort hissed in his direction. When Severus looked up, the Dark Lord's gaze was upon him. He was about to apologise a few times when Voldemort continued to speak, though Severus noticed the gaze shift back to Draco a split second after he had continued. "Before I can give you this most important task, you must first bear the Dark Mark. Are you willing?"

"I am, my Lord," Malfoy replied swiftly, and for a moment, he sounded just like his father. Voldemort must have noticed, because a smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"Then you must first prove to me that you are capable of wearing the mark." This was the part of the initiation Severus hated. The humiliation was always the worst part, Severus was always glad that he had received his mark before this became a custom the Dark Lord liked to keep. He shut his eyes, and tightened his hands together behind his back. The Dark Lord would now select another Death Eater to assist in this part, and Severus felt sure at least ninety nine percent of the men and women in the room were secretly dying to be the one.

"Severus." The man in question opened his eyes, to see Voldemort's somewhat amused gaze upon him. The rest of the circle were envious, the Dark Lord always chose his favoured member to do this, so that meant that once more, Severus was at the top, above even Bellatrix Lestrange. Most in the circle supposed that was because of her slip up at the Ministry, though Bellatrix was the only one that knew different.

"My Lord?" he responded, trying to make his voice calm, but at the same time, trying to make a begging plea to his lover.

"Come here." Severus stepped forwards, and wondered if there was going to be a way out of this. After a second's consideration, he knew that there was never going to be. "We will be needing some of young Mister Malfoy's blood, Severus."

Severus nodded, watching the Dark Lord with a look of contempt. Malfoy so far had not dared to look up, but Severus knew how he felt. "Of course, my Lord," he replied softly. His Master surveyed him for a long moment, and Severus found himself putting up his mental barriers slightly to stop the Dark Lord from penetrating his mind. After what seemed an eternity, Voldemort looked back to Malfoy.

"Crucio," he whispered, his wand pointing on Draco. The teenager fell forwards, maybe to hide his face, maybe because he was shocked at the amount of pain he was receiving, but he made no sound. Severus was impressed, though he doubted that Voldemort would be. "If it is your wish to be a Death Eater," the Dark Lord started after he had relinquished the spell, "You will gladly accept my punishments, and carry out my orders. You will remain loyal only to me, and you will tell no one whom is outside of this room where your loyalties lay. Do you understand?"

Draco struggled back to kneeling. "Yes, my Lord," he panted, his breathing still rough from the curse.

"Then we shall begin." Voldemort gestured to Severus, who stepped forwards. "Get up," Severus ordered Draco quietly. The boy stood up, awkwardly looking up at his teacher. Eyes cold, Severus pulled Draco's robes from his shoulders, and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off with nimble fingers. Behind him, he could hear how Voldemort's own breathing had changed, telling Severus that Voldemort clearly wanted to be receiving his attentions like that.

Voldemort handed Severus a knife and a vial, his hand allowing a brief moment of contact on top of Severus's. The Half Blood Prince turned back towards Draco, who's eyes widened ever-so slightly. Severus made a cut on Draco's chest, just above his heart, fairly deep so he could get enough blood. When he had collected just enough, he went to heal the wound with his wand, but found Voldemort's hand on his arm. He quickly pretended to clean the blood off his own hands, turning back to Voldemort to hand him the vial.

There were murmurs around the circle, the Death Eaters had wanted to see more blood then that. After all, they were meant to be proving themselves to the Dark Lord, and a tiny scratch was not going to do that. However, the Dark Lord was satisfied as Severus took his place back in the circle, and started with the real magic initiation. The Dark Lord pushed Draco back onto the ground and grabbed his wrist, roughly holding it.

"Te insignio tu **per tui**sceleratus, signum in unus fides pro fidelitas donec mors mortis, similis Erus, similis famulus, te iubeo iussi iussum tu obviam letum, tu exsequor exequor,1" Voldemort said softly, his grip on Draco's wrist as tight as ever. The last word he spoke, every person in the room understood. "Morsmordre," he hissed, and quickly pulled away his hand from the mark, a trail of eerie green light following. During this ceremony was the only time Severus ever saw the Dark Lord using wandless magic, and it was proven as strong as ever.

The Dark Mark appeared slowly on Draco's arm, he was biting his lips so not to cry out, though Severus noticed how white his face was. Most people passed out at that point. Voldemort waved his glowing hand over the vial of blood, and the blood turned back. He handed the vial to Draco. "Drink it," he ordered. With shaking hands, Draco took the vial and downed it's contents, and promptly passed out backwards, knocking his head against the stone floor.

Severus couldn't blame him. The mixture tasted foul when he had drunk it all those years back. Voldemort kicked the unconscious Draco out of his way, and continued around the circle. "Malfoy has a job to be doing, which is why I have initiated him into the group. You will all understand what will happen to you if you so much as think about hurting him, that is purely for myself and Snape to be doing, who will be over seeing to make sure Draco makes no slip ups. If I hear he has been touched…" His gaze filled in the rest of the sentence for them. "Which reminds me. Severus, come here again."

Filled with dread, Severus stepped forwards, walking towards the Dark Lord, wondering what was to come next. No one could escape his punishments in a full gathering, perhaps he had pushed it by being rude to Voldemort previously. "As I have told you in the past, I do not appreciate my followers being late." Severus bowed his head, he had no defence with the other Death Eaters there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wand raise and aim at him, he closed his eyes, and slowly fell to his knees as a mark of respect and more importantly, to save himself the painful fall to the floor.

"Crucio," Voldemort said, very softly, almost like a loving caress at bedtime. Severus remained upright for a small moment, before falling forwards, the side of his face leaning against Voldemort's shoe. The Dark Lord relinquished the spell for the second time that night, and stepped back from Severus. "Meeting dismissed," he called coolly to the other Death Eaters.

Severus sat up with some difficulty as soon as the room was emptied except for Voldemort and Draco, who was still unconscious. He groaned, and looked around, his gaze still foggy. When it cleared, he saw Voldemort seated on his Throne, watching Severus carefully. "I never said this would exempt you from the rules _yet_, Sev," Voldemort said quietly.

"My mark did not burn," Severus responded. "I was going to come earlier, and then the potion…" He trailed off as Draco let out a low moan. Severus stood up, feeling waves of giddiness go through him, and then, suddenly, almost like magic, he felt quite normal again. He walked towards Draco, and helped him get up. There was a smear of blood in his hair, but apart from a tiny cut in the back of his head, he was unmarked from the fall. Severus passed Draco his shirt wordlessly, before walking towards the Dark Lord and standing behind his Throne.

"Come here, young Malfoy," Voldemort ordered, holding out his hand for Draco's arm. He came forwards, and held out his mark for inspection. It was now a very dark shade of red, slowly fading into it's normal blood red. "Your task is to kill Dumbledore," Voldemort started, tracing his fingers lightly over the mark. Draco shivered lightly, but nodded. "You will only tell those who you trust, who are within your house, but try and work as close to alone as you can. Severus will be able to give you all the assistance that you need. Come to me only when the mark burns and you feel able to get away without being missed."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco murmured. He bowed his head. Voldemort sighed impatiently, now bored of his new follower, and flicked his hand.

"You may go, Draco." Draco bowed deeply, and backed slowly out of the room, pausing only to pick up his dusty robe from the floor.

"Wormtail was a surprising help to me today. Do you mind if I keep him for a few more days?" Severus asked, breaking the silence that had developed since the doors clicked shut.

"Keep him for as long as you want," Voldemort said coolly, and turned to look at Severus. "Come here, Severus." The Death Eater walked around the Throne, and knelt at the base of it, his head resting on Voldemort's knee. He felt fingers in his hair. "I trust I did not hurt you too badly," Voldemort said softly, though with a tad of ice in his voice.

Severus shook his head. "You did what you had to." He tilted his body slightly so he was looking up at Voldemort, and knelt up so he could reach his Master's lips to kiss. He felt a quick response, and they were soon kissing passionately. Voldemort lifted the man effortlessly onto his lap and deepened the kiss. "I love you, Voldemort," Severus murmured into the mans chest when they were done.

"I know. And soon we will be together forever. I truly cannot wait for that day."

Severus didn't speak for a moment, but he felt just the same. It was almost unbearable for him to leave Voldemort when dawn broke, to get back to his Potion making.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus joined the Dark Lord for breakfast the week before term was due to start. He knew that once he was back at Hogwarts, he would hardly be seeing his Master unless something urgent needed his attention, so he wanted to see Voldemort as much as he could over the next week. The meeting wasn't all for pleasure, though. Severus had some important things to discuss with Voldemort.

As he approached the dining room, he could hear a female voice in there along with Voldemort's. With an eyebrow raised, he entered without knocking, his suspicions aroused. To the Dark Lord's credit, Bellatrix was standing at the far end of the room. The hatred he felt for that woman was astute, and it had doubled thanks to her little visit with her sister the previous day. He bowed deeply, pleased to see how the Dark Lord's facial expression had changed as he saw it was Severus.

"Ah, Severus, you have heard the news?" asked Voldemort, patting the seat next to him. Snape sat down, helping himself to croissants and coffee, pointedly ignoring Bellatrix who looked extremely angry that Severus had been asked to sit down and she had not.

"News, my Lord?" Severus responded lightly, looking at the papers Voldemort had in front of him. The Dark Lord held one up, the headline entitled 'SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE'.

"We have a new Minister," he said, with a smirk. "Do you know what this means?"

"Several things," Severus said, a small smile on his face as he looked at his lover.

"Indeed, indeed," Voldemort said, waving the comment away with his hand. "It means that we now have a new and better force to deal with. Fudge always liked to talk his way out of problems, and ignore them. Scrimgeour…" Voldemort smirked again. "From what I have heard, likes to take things as far as they will go." The Dark Lord bent his head and re-read the last paragraph that was on the first page. "We will see," he muttered as he finished reading and passed the paper to Severus.

Voldemort unfolded the next paper, and after a couple of seconds started to laugh, as though he was deeply amused by what he was reading. "They have issued a leaflet on protecting home and family against Dark Forces…" He continued reading, laughing to himself, before handing it to Severus for him to look at.

"Dumbledore will find this just as amusing," Severus said softly as he finished reading the advice. He looked at the next paper as Voldemort continued gloating over the new national security measures whilst taking a mouthful of coffee, and nearly spat it out when he saw the next title. "Harry Potter: The chosen one?" he read out after he had finished coughing.

Voldemort frowned, and grabbed the last one from Severus. He read quickly, and then looked up at Bellatrix. "This one is dated from yesterday, why did you not tell me before?" he hissed at her, and Severus was pleased to see a look of fear on her face.

"Bellatrix was busy at my house yesterday," Severus chided with a smirk in the direction of the witch.

Bellatrix swallowed. "I did not see this until this morning, my Lord…" she said nervously. "I… I was out all day yesterday… I did not think one day would matter, my Lord…"

Voldemort glared at her. "I asked you to have the newspapers delivered every day and to tell me when there was something of importance in them, Bellatrix, it is hardly a taxing task." Voldemort sat back in his seat, and shook his head. "Get out. You shall come to my rooms at three o clock for your reprimand," said the Dark Lord in a very cold voice.

Severus finished his breakfast in silence as Bellatrix left, and then looked back to Voldemort. "It is only speculation," he said quietly. "They do not know for certain."

"Hmm." Voldemort sat up, and finished his drink. "Why was Bellatrix at your house yesterday?" he asked after a moment.

Severus smiled. "She came with her sister. Narcissa wanted me to beg you to change your mind and have me kill Dumbledore, instead of Draco. Before we could discuss that, Bellatrix wanted to know why you trusted me, and so on." He paused. Voldemort was looking more annoyed by the second. "In the end, I swore an unbreakable vow to Narcissa that I would protect Draco from harm and kill Dumbledore if he cannot."

Voldemort looked very angry. His eyes were almost glowing a brighter shade of red and he had turned at least a shade whiter. "You… She did what?" he said, as if he could not believe his ears. "Bellatrix has no right to question whom I trust, and as for Narcissa!" He threw his cup across the room in anger, and it hit the wall and smashed everywhere.

"Voldemort, it is her motherly instincts, of course she wants her son to survive," Severus said in a calm voice. He walked towards the Dark Lord, and placed a hand lightly on his hip. "Be angry with Bellatrix by all means, she has defied you, but Narcissa has not. She is still upset Lucius is in prison, and she does not want to loose her son too."

The Dark Lord sighed, glaring at the mess he had made with his coffee. He picked up another cup, and poured himself another drink. "If I hear anything else out of Narcissa, I will kill her."

Severus nodded. "Of course, I understand, my Lord." He bowed his head briefly. "There is another matter that requires your attention," Severus continued. "Wormtail has taken to listening at my doors when I have visitors. I do not appreciate him doing it, but he still continues to think he has some purpose in doing it."

Voldemort nodded. "I shall deal with it later. When you return to Spinners End, you may send him to me immediately."

"Thank you Master… I suppose that means I will be required to be of service today?" Severus asked politely.

"Yes." Voldemort looked up at him. "We have not had time for sex in weeks, Severus." The Defence teacher couldn't help his smile at that comment. "I have found myself to be missing your touch. Will you be willing?"

Severus shrugged. "I might be able to," he said smoothly. "I can clear my schedule."

The Dark Lord laughed coolly. "Glad to hear it, my darling Severus," he said with a touch of sarcasm on the word darling, but Severus knew that he did not really mean it. "Glad to hear it."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

It was gone midnight by the time Severus got to bed after finally finishing his potion, and he was looking forward to getting some sleep before the first day back at Hogwarts. He was just settled when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone Apparating. Severus sat up, his mind reeling. He had given one person permission to Apparate into his house. Without permission, the tough magical wards would not let anyone in. He heard a creek outside of the door, and then a light tap on the wooden frame. He leapt out of bed and pulled the door roughly open, staring at the man in front of him.

The Dark Lord smirked, surveying Severus's naked body unashamedly. "I have always wondered how you sleep when you are alone," he said softly. "I am pleased to see it is just how I approve."

Severus smiled, and relaxed. "Oh, it's you."

"That is not the way to greet your sovereign," Voldemort chided, pushing past Severus, into the room. "Has Wormtail been here?"

Severus shook his head. "No, why?"

"I told him only to come when you need him next, and to do exactly what you want, no matter what it is you need doing." Voldemort laid down in the middle of Severus's large bed. "Said you had made him serve drinks, he was very put out." The Dark Lord smirked.

"That is all he is good for." Severus sat next to his Master on the bed. "Along with target practice."

Voldemort laughed softly, coolly yet Severus felt soothed by the sound. He laid back and shut his eyes. "You go back to Hogwarts in two days." Severus opened his eyes, wondering what had influenced the comment. Then he realised that the Dark Lord very much didn't want him to go at all. "Make sure the house is secure. I can send someone over here to check daily if you want."

Severus shrugged. "There is nothing here I need to hide. Anything of importance is in your office, if you remember." The Dark Lord had insisted that any of Severus's documents or notes were hidden- in safety away from the prying eyes of the Order or other Death Eaters.

Voldemort nodded. "And make sure Malfoy does as he is told. If not, tell me right away and I shall deal with it."

"Malfoy is the least of my worries. I have to survive another year with that damned Potter boy," Severus said softly. "I wish there was a chance for you to kill him sooner."

There was a silence in the room, and Severus felt himself drifting off to sleep ever-so slowly, when there was an interruption once more. "He is seventeen next year," Voldemort said after a while. "He will be a fully legal Wizard."

Severus nodded. "That makes little difference to you, Master. You are a greater Wizard then he could ever hope to be."

The Dark Lord smiled grimly. "Dumbledore put protections over his house to stop us from getting there… I wonder…" He sat back in his seat, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling for a while. "Maybe it will expire when he is the legal age for an adult Wizard."

"I could find out." The Dark Lord's gaze shifted to Severus, staring at him for a moment, before finally nodding.

"Do that." Voldemort suddenly stood up, and started to undress, throwing his clothes on top of the pile of Severus's that were sat in the corner on a chair. He turned to face his lover, and slowly got into bed beside him. Severus rolled over, his head nestling on Voldemort's shoulder.

"It would be wonderful if you could come to Hogwarts and we could do this every night," Severus murmured. "But I doubt it would be as special then as it is to us now, and in the future."

Voldemort snorted, but Severus could tell he was still content where he was. "The day I sleep next to you in Hogwarts is the day that I win this war." Severus grunted sleepily. "Sentimental brat," was the last thing he heard Voldemort say before he fell into a deep, happy sleep.

**The initiation spell:**

**Very roughly translated Latin, sorry about it being very very bad. Does anyone speak Latin well enough to translate it properly for me? **

**_I put a mark upon you, with your blood sealed in a promise of loyalty until death, like Master, like servant, I command you to the death, you follow towards the end._**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Horace Slughorn

Severus entered the Great Hall on the day before the students were due to return to Hogwarts. The teachers met here annually for start of term notices, to meet new teachers and to generally get back into the swing of things. He quickly realised that he was the last one to enter. He could hear the buzz of aimless talking amongst the teachers, and wished suddenly that he was anywhere apart from here. More specifically, somewhere with the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore said loudly as he noticed the Defence teachers presence. Severus forced himself to smile, though he knew it wouldn't quite be reaching his eyes. "Let me re-introduce you. This is Horace Slughorn."

Severus nodded to his old Potions Tutor. "Professor Slughorn," he said coolly.

"Ahh, Severus, my boy!" Horace boomed. Severus inwardly cringed, but kept a smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had been called a boy, even by Voldemort. "Haven't you done well for yourself? Wonderful position, glad I inspired you to become the Potions Professor all these years!" Severus wondered why Slughorn assumed that he had been the one to do the inspiring, but didn't comment. Instead, he nodded and moved over to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, may I have a moment?" he said once Dumbledore had finished speaking to Professor Flitwick. The Headmaster nodded, and together they walked towards the chamber at the back of the Great Hall. "The Dark Lord is making plans to attack Potter's relatives house."

Dumbledore nodded, with a small smile. "I had anticipated that."

"Then if you have anticipated it, does the house have protection?" Severus asked, as if he was deeply concerned with the safety of his students family.

Dumbledore's triumphant gleam had returned. "Yes, of course, Severus. I wouldn't leave Harry alone with no protection." The Defence teacher could suddenly detect a glimpse of sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. "It isn't going to last for much longer. As soon as he is seventeen, he will have to protect himself."

Severus was silent for a moment. He was about to excuse himself, when his mark burned. He gasped loudly, hand gripping his forearm tightly, his hold so hard his knuckles turned white. "He calls me, Albus," Severus said, panting for breath slightly. He bend over, cradling his arm into his body as hard as he could. Very slowly, the pain subsided, and he noticed Albus's hand on his shoulder, the old man looking very concerned.

"I am sorry you must put up with this," he said quietly. "It won't be for much longer now." Dumbledore stepped back slightly. "I take it you must leave?" Severus nodded slowly. "Then I shall not stop you. I shall make your excuses."

Severus thanked the Headmaster, and turned and ran towards the door that led straight into the grounds, ready to Apparate to wherever the Dark Lord was calling from.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The first thing that Severus could smell when he reappeared was the sea. When his vision became clear, he realised that he was on a beach. The sky ahead of him was almost black with clouds, the sea was dark and choppy, and the wind was howling. Shivering slightly, he looked around, and could see the Dark Lord slightly ahead of him, staring into the sea, robes flying around him, giving him the illusion of being inhuman.

"My Lord?" Severus called hesitantly, walking forwards. Voldemort turned around, and greeted Severus with a cool smile.

"Severus."

"Why… Why are we on a beach?" The words had failed for a second. Severus couldn't understand for the life of him why he had to be here on this cold, lonely and desolate beach.

"I have killed two followers already today for nearly no reason, and so, I thought it would be best if I came somewhere like this – where there is no one to kill." Severus swallowed lightly. The Dark Lord was in a truly foul mood. He wondered just what had instigated it.

"I had to leave the Professors gathering – I was worried something was wrong."

The Dark Lord cursed under his breath. "I forgot. Did you speak to Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Severus walked slightly closer. "The protection will be gone on his seventeenth birthday." Cautiously, Severus reached out for Voldemort's hand. He noticed the ring still gleaming brightly on the mans finger.

"Good," Voldemort replied sharply, his eyes gleaming equally as much as the ring. Severus could have sworn that his Master licked his lips in anticipation. "I suppose you want to go back to the Manor now."

Severus wanted to say yes very badly, but he wanted to get Voldemort into a slightly better mood first. He wasn't going to be able to stop his Master if he wanted to kill his followers, nor did he want to get in the way of his wand. "No, we can stay here for a while if you want."

The Dark Lord made a slight noise, and turned to face the sea again. Severus took in his surrounding properly, and noticed that they were standing below a huge cliff, and that there was a dark cave nearby. He shuddered again. "Voldemort, why did you choose here?" Severus asked softly, putting his arm gently around the taller man's waist. He felt the Dark Lord shift so he was slightly closer to his lover, but that was the only reaction he got.

"That cave over there," Voldemort began. "Is where I first did dark magic. I was ten, if I am correct. Of course, at the time, I had no idea what I was doing. The effect was catastrophic for those two Muggles." A small smirk appeared on his thin lips. "Come here, Severus." Voldemort pulled the Defence teacher closer into his body, his lips millimetres away from Severus's.

"My Lord?" Severus murmured, his breathing slightly heavier then normal.

"You are cold." Voldemort's arms drew around Severus's thin body tightly, and Severus felt cold lips on his own, kissing him deeply and passionately. The Half Blood Prince could feel his stomach somersaulting. When they pulled apart, he noticed that they were no longer on the beach, they had returned to the Manor, and were standing on the grass outside the house kissing passionately.

"Someone could be looking out of the window!" Severus whispered to the Dark Lord.

"Let them," Voldemort responded shortly. "You're mine. They cannot touch you." Severus nodded lightly, feeling numb inside. He felt a small trail of heat spread through his ring finger, as if the heat from Voldemort's words was inside the ring.

"Yes, Master,' Severus said absently. He felt Voldemort's grip on him tighten once more, as he led his servant into the Manor. Severus felt a wave of warmth hit him, and spread over his body. The Death Eaters in the foyer looked slightly shocked at the Dark Lord's physical contact on Severus, who was just relieved that no one had seen the kiss. Glancing to Voldemort, Severus could see that he was about to blow over again, as the Death Eaters started to come towards him. Quickly, Severus took charge.

"The Dark Lord will have no company, except my own, until tomorrow evening," he announced officiously.

The Death Eaters didn't look so happy, but they all bowed respectfully as the Dark Lord started to mount the staircase, sweeping past them. Severus followed, smirking around him at the outraged glances and glares he was receiving. "You are going to earn yourself some enemies if you are not careful," Voldemort said softly, as they reached the top of the steps.

Severus's smirk widened. "Those men continue to mean nothing to me. They shall never rise to my position and they know it."

"And the only person that shall decide their positions is myself, Severus," Voldemort reminded him. "You would do well to remember that."

Severus quickly opened the door for his Master. "Of course, my Lord," he responded, almost in a whisper. "I shall await the day that you name me as your first commander, then."

The Dark Lord chuckled coolly, but Severus knew he was right, and that would happen. "Indeed," Voldemort said as they entered his rooms. "As of now, you would make a very bad first commander as you are hardly ever here."

"Though, for your spy, I am here too often."

The Dark Lord tapped Severus firmly on the shoulder, turning him around to face him. "I hope that is not a complaint, Severus," he said sharply.

"Quite the contrary," Severus responded softly. "I would sooner be here then at Hogwarts."

Voldemort seemed to relax slightly. Severus could tell, as the Dark Lord's face had lost it's visible tension "I hope you are not having any doubts on our agreement." He held out the hand with the ring on it to Severus, who slowly took it in his own.

"I made a promise, a promise I will never want to break," Severus replied. For the first time in a while, he made the first move. Squeezing the hand lightly in his own, he reached up and kissed Voldemort hard on the lips. He felt the Dark Lord tense again for a moment, before fully relaxing and deepening the kiss.

As the kiss broke, Severus pulled his lover backwards, landing himself on the sofa, with Voldemort on top. The Dark Lord was smirking. "I see someone is feeling very eager today," he said, as he slowly started to unbutton Severus's robe, kissing the new exposed flesh.

"I am here to serve," Severus responded ironically, with a flash of a smirk, and started to unbutton the Dark Lord's robes. "And I can see that my Master needs my service."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Sorry about the delay and the shortness of this chapter, but it is an update and there is a nice little bit of Voldemort/Severus goodness in there! Please leave a review, let me know if there's anything else you'd like to see in the plot. **


	12. Bond Choices

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus entered the Dark Lords manor for the first time in over a month. He was surprised at how quiet and empty it seemed, his footsteps were echoing softly around him. He made his way to the Dark Lord's rooms, surprised when he saw the two snakes curved around the door handle in their ceremonial way. They were the protection on these rooms. If the snakes didn't have permission to let someone in, they wouldn't. When the Dark Lord was in the room, the snakes were in there with him, and then no one could get in unless they were let in from the inside. It was a clever piece of Slytherin magic, as the family had been secretive and private for most of their history.

There was the sound of hissing, both snakes were staring up suspiciously at him, before one of the gazes lessoned, and the door opened. Severus took it as an invite, and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Awkwardly, he sat down on the sofa. This room was creepy at the best of times, but with no Dark Lord in there it was even weirder. Severus sat back and waited. It wouldn't be long before his Master noticed a presence in his private rooms and came to investigate.

A few moment later, the door burst open, followed by the Dark Lord, with his wand drawn out in front of him. "Oh, it's _you_," he snapped, lowering his wand as soon as he noticed Severus. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"The snakes…" Severus started, noticing the two small creatures slithering into the room, behind the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked down at them, eyes narrowed, and there was suddenly a lot of Parseltongue being spoken in the room. Severus swallowed, and then watched as the snakes removed themselves into the bedroom. "Why did they let me in?" Severus asked softly, as the Dark Lord came and sat next to him.

"They insist you should be allowed in whenever you want as you will be living here in the future."

"How did they know that?" Severus asked, perplexed.

"I have no idea. Those two little buggers know more then they let on." Voldemort narrowed his eyes in the direction they had gone, and then turned back to Severus. There was a small smile on his lips, as he bent closer to Severus, kissing him lightly on the lips. "It has been strange not having you around," he murmured.

"It has been awful not to be here," Severus responded. "I have something funny that will cheer you up though."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Funny?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

Severus smirked. "Potter was not in the Great Hall for the start of term feast. They had members of the Order at the station, so Nymphadora Tonks searched the train for him just before it left." Severus laughed softly to himself, before continuing. "I went down to the gates to let him in, and his face was covered in blood. Naturally, I removed points from Gryffindor-" Severus noticed the Dark Lord's smile at that. He never liked it when Slytherin house lost, it was his family after all. –"And sent him into the feast in full muggle attire."

Voldemort nodded. "And? How did his face get covered in blood?"

Severus grinned. "This is the best part. Malfoy was miming nose breaking all through the feast in the direction of Potter and his friends, so of course, I asked him about it. He said that Potter had managed to get into his compartment on the train, covered in his invisibility cloak to eavesdrop, but Draco had noticed, stunned him, and then stamped on his nose."

The Dark Lord laughed, coldly, but Severus could tell he found that funny. "I hope Draco was not stupid enough to talk about anything of importance on the train, of all places."

"I doubt it. He is a Malfoy, we must remember."

Voldemort made a slight noise of contempt in the back of his throat. "That is what worries me, Severus. The whole family has an air of arrogance about them, you cannot possibly have missed it."

Severus smiled. "Voldemort, he will not ruin it for himself. His whole family's reputation lies on this. Besides, he knows he has my assistance if needed. I am sure the boy will use whatever opportunities are open to him if it comes to that."

Voldemort didn't reply, only leant forwards and kissed Severus on the forehead. "My faithful Severus," he murmured, pulling the Defence Teacher closer against his body. "I have been very lonely at night without you by my side. Before, at least, I had people such as Malfoy to keep me entertained, now there is only Bellatrix and she does not debate, she agrees."

Severus laughed softly. "And of course, you prefer intelligent conversation, something you could never hope to achieve with her."

The Dark Lord smirked. "You have no reason to be jealous of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Oh, but I do, she could spend every night in your company if she so wished, and I cannot," Severus replied, with the air of a Shakespearian poet.

"Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord said after a moment, a candied smile on his face. A moment later it had been replaced with a thoughtful expression. "Now I remember. I had need to speak with you about our bond."

Severus inclined his head slightly. "Yes?" he asked, a shadow of doubt crossing his face.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear," Voldemort added hastily. "It appears we have only a few options, each with their considerable downsides."

"Please, explain," Severus responded after a pause.

"The rings we both wear mean only that we are promised to each other, only for as long as we both wear them, there is no magical tie between us quite yet. Our first option is that we take the _Par_ Binding vows, meaning we will both be equal to each other in everyway." Severus was already starting to see the fault of this one. "Of course, this was my first consideration, naturally, but then, after researching further, I realised that it means neither can order the other what to do. By the nature of our… _Professional_ relationship, that could never work."

Severus smiled at the Dark Lord's wording of the other part of their relationship. _Professional _indeed. "I agree. Our other objectives in the world are just as important as our relationship." He tilted his head to one side slightly. "The others?"

"Two more, my dear. The _Propinquus_-_Pridum_ Binding vows, a long life close together, which has major disadvantages such as if we were parted from each other for longer then twelve hours, there would be sickness, and for any longer then a week, either person could die, therefore taking the other with him, as the lives of the two people are tied so tightly, if one dies, the other follows."

"Who would take such a vow?" Severus asked softly.

"Two people who never want to be parted, even in death." Voldemort's gaze was deep into Severus's eyes. "Again, not suitable because of our other objectives. Anything could happen for us to be parted for a few days at a time. The final one is the _Iniquus _Vow, and I suspect this will be the one we choose."

The first thing Severus's brain registered was the meaning of _Iniquus_. The Latin word meant unequal.

"I suspect from your expression you understand the meaning of the vow?" Voldemort asked tenuously. Severus numbly nodded. "From my research, I have concluded that one must be the Dominant, one the submissive, as specified in the vow, and the submissive must concede the Dominants's absolute desire. It would be the Dominant's duty to look after the submissive, and vice versa, though in different ways. Severus, you understand that this is perfect for us, as in public we have to act in the way the Dark Lord and his follower do act. In private, we look after each other in the ways we both need. There would be hardly any changes in our relationship, except for things like seating arrangements, and such. There are a lot of rules for you, and a lot for me, too."

Severus understood exactly what the Dark Lord meant, and after a long moment of private thoughts, Severus slid off his seat, and knelt at the bottom of the Dark Lord's long robes. "I will always concede to your absolute desires, you know I will, my love," Severus murmured, and hugging the Dark Lord's knees, he kissed the robe just in front of his face. "I wanted this more then anything, a bond, and it's what I am getting. I swear, I could not be happier."

Voldemort pulled Severus up to standing, and rose up himself. "Nor I," he whispered into his lovers ear, lacing kisses down his neck. "Now come to our chamber, and let me make love to you, my sweet submissive."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus had very little time in which he could read the pages of notes on the vow Voldemort had written out for him to read, so that he knew exactly what he had to do. The first chance that he got was during his first lesson with the sixth year NEWT students, his least favourite group thanks to Potter and his friends. He had already given the boy a detention and had left the class to write some notes so he might finally get a chance to read.

He had disguised the paper as a Potions article, only he could read what it truly said. He soon realised that the amount of control the Dark Lord had over him was purely through his Master's choice, and that their life would not change at all, in fact, being in the service of Lord Voldemort would be easier. Though he didn't need it, he would have his Master's protection, no matter what, and he would instantly be the highest Death Eater, second to the Dark Lord, able to order and command every member except for his Master. He would always be on his Master's left hand, at meetings kneeling in great comfort next to his Master's throne. The Dark Lord would not be able to send Severus out on life-threatening missions and tasks unless Severus agreed to it.

The part that surprised him most was that he would be able to live his own life along side the Dark Lord, if his Master chose. Severus knew that Voldemort would do everything within his power to make his lover happy. Severus knew he would do the same in return. For the first time ever in Hogwarts, Severus smiled a genuine smile. He was truly looking forward to the end of the year where he could finally be freed from the school and his duties, and take an early retirement. From teaching, at least.

When Severus remembered where he was, he quickly switched his smile for a scowl, and stood up to check that they were all working, hoping no one had seen his expression of happiness.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

A couple of days later, Severus was back at the Dark Lord's manor, entering a meeting he didn't think he could make. He had some news which Voldemort wasn't going to like.

He entered the room without knocking, he was far too important to bother with such niceties, and noticed Voldemort was at the opposite end of the table, facing him. Severus noticed how the dark look in his eyes vanished upon seeing him, and how quickly he stood up.

"Severus!" he called, obviously shocked to see his lover there. "What are you doing here?" he then added on, trying to cover for his loss of self control.

"My Lord," Severus responded lightly, inclining his head slightly. He wasn't in the mood to be bowing to the Dark Lord, and he knew his Master wasn't going to care. "I have news of Dumbledore, we need to speak in private."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at Severus. "I think I will be making the orders," he snapped, standing up. "Outside." He pointed towards the door Severus had just come through, and Severus quickly followed him.

"Forgive me," he started, as they were outside the meeting room. "I have not got much time."

"Then speak," Voldemort said, nodding.

"I gave Potter a detention," Severus said quickly.

Voldemort frowned slightly. "And?"

"And I received this, from Dumbledore." The Hogwarts Teacher removed a folded piece of parchment from his robes pocket, and handed it to his Master to read.

"Dear Severus," the Dark Lord read aloud. "Harry Potter will not be having his detention with you this weekend as I have scheduled a lesson with him, which is urgent and important. Please arrange a more suitable time with him. Sincerely, Albus." Voldemort handed the letter back, silently, and Severus suddenly got the feeling his Master was furious. "Find out what is being taught."

Severus nodded. "I will. I will do my best. How are you?"

"Missing you. Fine apart from that. And you, my dear?"

"Missing you too, Voldemort," Severus replied, smiling slightly. "Just being in your presence makes my world feel slightly less empty." The Dark Lord took a step closer, and kissed Severus hard on the lips.

"Have patience," Voldemort responded. "It is hard when we must be parted, when everything is so uncertain. We have less then a year to wait, remember that."

Severus nodded. "I read the notes you gave me. Everything is perfect, I look forward to the day that you will own me truly, and completely, the day that I am solely yours."

Voldemort placed his hand on Severus's hip, drawing him closer again. "My dear, dear Severus," he murmured, before diving in for another plunging kiss. Behind him, Severus heard the door of the meeting room open, and Voldemort pulled away, looking over his shoulder. "What is it, Bellatrix?" Severus heard him snap.

"We… We were wondering if you wanted to call it a night…" Severus heard her reply, and it sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Do not question me again, Bellatrix," Voldemort responded in a hiss. "There will be consequences." There was a slight pause, and then Severus heard the door shut once more. Voldemort turned back to him. "I trust you need to return now."

"Yes, I need sleep before my lesson tomorrow. I shall be back next time I have news of importance for you." He kissed Voldemort once more on the lips, before turning, and striding back down the corridor so he could disapparate, doing his best not to look back over his shoulder for a final glance of his lover.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x


	13. The Future

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Voldemort was in his private rooms, when he heard the door leading in slam, loudly. Startled, he stood up, heading towards the next room, his wand drawn, ready to curse the hell out of whomever it was that dared to enter his rooms without an invitation. Nothing crossed his mind about Severus, who he thought would still be at Hogwarts, waiting with baited breath for the Christmas Holidays where he could escape back to his true home.

"Draco Malfoy is a fool!" Voldemort heard from the next room, frowning, he walked through the door just in time to see Severus throw one of his Masters glass ornaments across the room.

"What on earth is the matter, Severus?" Voldemort asked, shocked.

"He is going to get caught!" Severus yelled at Voldemort. "I did not tell you about the necklace to save him from your wrath but this time I do not care!" He picked up another ornament and threw it.

"Severus!" Voldemort said again, and quickly walked over to the Defence Teacher and held his wrist in front of him. "Calm down, and explain to me what you are talking about, instantly."

Something in that sentence seemed to work, because Severus managed to calm himself down rapidly. "Filch, the caretaker, caught him sneaking around while Slughorn held one of his ridiculous parties in which half the bloody school was invited to, and I tried to talk to him, in my office, offered him help, but he was not having any of it and stormed out, claiming I am trying to steal his glory." He took in a deep, angry breath. "As if I need his glory! The boy does not understand how he could never be your favourite, it is not possible."

Voldemort kissed Severus lightly on the forehead. "What is this about a necklace?"

Severus looked annoyed with himself for a moment. "I swore I would protect him, I swore an Unbreakable Vow…"

"Like you also swore the Death Eater oath to me, and I promise you, my power is a lot more then that of an Unbreakable Vow. If you are telling me this out of your duty to me, which you are, you will be perfectly safe," Voldemort said quickly.

Severus swallowed nervously, and nodded. "Draco tried to somehow get Dumbledore to touch a poisoned necklace from Borgin and Burkes, except it got into the wrong hands, and a student touched it." Severus was back to fuming again, his nerves forgotten. "Stealing his glory! What a ridiculous thought! I have been in your service for years, I have enough _glory_ to bask in! And much more to come! Think of my reward for my years of service, just think of it!" Severus continued. "He will surely destroy his family name if he keeps on like this."

"Severus, my dear, calm down," Voldemort repeated, silkily. "Sit down, have a drink." He steered his lover over to the sofa, and pressed a glass of expensive port into his hand, quickly pouring himself one, and sitting down close to Severus. "Draco is indeed acting the spoiled child. We only have his mother to blame for that. If he will not accept your help when he quite plainly needs it, I shall be speaking to him over this up and coming holiday."

"Unless I kill him first," Severus growled.

"Shush, you are angry. I shall deal with this as soon as the holidays begin. You will order him to come to me as soon as he gets off the Hogwarts Express in London. I expect you will Apparate over here straight as soon as the students leave, anyhow," Voldemort responded.

"Bellatrix has been teaching him Occlumency," Severus said after a moment. A new train of thought reached his mind. "He even admitted to the fact he has been avoiding me all of this term. It is ridiculous, Voldemort," he snapped, as the Dark Lord handed him another drink, which he quickly downed.

"Come to bed, Severus, bring yourself another drink and we shall resume our conversation there." Voldemort stood up, a little stiffly, as if he had been sitting down of a long time. He extended his pale hand to Severus, who gratefully took it, taking a moment once he was standing to kiss Voldemort briefly on the lips, before following him into their bedroom.

Severus quickly undressed himself, and dove thankfully into the soft, silky sheets of his favourite bed. "It is wonderful to be back in this bed," Severus said to Voldemort, as his Master slid in beside him.

"Mmm," Voldemort grunted in reply. "Come here."

Smiling, Severus shifted himself over, and turned, resting his head on Voldemort's shoulder, arms tightly around his body. Voldemort in return had his arms around Severus's back, keeping them close together. "This is my favourite part of being with you," Severus murmured.

"And mine," Voldemort replied shortly, Severus knew he meant well, the Dark Lord was obviously not one for talking about things such as there, and Severus always knew when to leave it.

"What will you say to Draco?" Severus asked softly, fully aware that he was slowly falling asleep.

"I will tell him to respect his betters and elders," Voldemort replied. "I am surprised Lucius did not teach him that. No matter, it will be corrected by next week."

Severus nodded. "I have to be up early in the morning, Voldemort, I do have a class to teach. Potter, I believe." He smiled, knowing full well what Voldemort would love to do if he could… That being taking a drink of Polyjuice Potion to look like Severus, get into Hogwarts and then kill Potter.

"It hardly seems fair. You see Potter every day and complain about it whenever you see me, yet if I were to come face to face with him once more, I should enjoy it very much."

"You fancy him really," Severus said, sleepily, a grin forming on his face.

"I will be enjoying your company a lot more if you close your mouth," Voldemort responded, poking Severus in the back with his wand.

"I'll close my eyes too," Severus returned light-heartedly. "Goodnight, Voldemort."

The Dark Lord hastily pressed a heated kiss onto his lovers mouth before he, in turn, dropped off to sleep.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The doors of the meeting room banged open, and Severus charged in, and sat down at the empty seat to Voldemort's left. "Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord chimed sarcastically. "Nice to see you so early."

Severus shot him a glare, ignoring the other members present. He was nearly two hours late, but that was only because Dumbledore had kept him talking, and hadn't let him go to his Christmas break on time. "Not a problem, my Lord," he said, just as sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at his Master, who simply smirked it return.

Severus knew that the other Death Eaters were aware that something wasn't quite right between the Dark Lord and himself. Of course, the Hogwarts teacher could always get away with murder, and the Master would always accept Severus's cheek, with minimal punishment. Severus quickly noticed that Bellatrix was on the Dark Lord's right side, opposite him, wondering if she was still after Voldemort. "Malfoy will be here soon. I told him to Apparate here once they are half way to London."

"Good. We were just saying, Severus, the Ministry are doing all they can in their power to make Hogwarts in their own control," Voldemort said, gesturing to the others around him.

"It will never happen," Severus responded dryly. "The new Minister cannot keep making the same mistakes that Fudge did."

"Politicians are all the same really, my Lord," Bellatrix said, with a smile. Severus suppressed the urge to kill her.

"Indeed," Voldemort responded, and under the table Severus felt a hand brush lightly against his thigh. The Dark Lord suddenly became very impatient, and stood up, snapping an order. "You may all leave. I have a matter to peak with Severus about which cannot wait. You shall be informed of this when I have his opinions."

As the Death Eaters stood around them to leave, Severus noticed a very angry expression on Bellatrix's face. He smirked at her, realising that it was because she was not going to be included in the first discussions of a plan. Voldemort's eyes were fixed on her as she managed to still be in the room when everyone else had gone.

"Bellatrix."

The woman jumped, and turned back to look at him. "Yes, my Lord?" she said, a small smile appearing on her lips, as if she thought he was going to ask her to stay. Severus shot him a glare, he was not going to be happy if Voldemort let her.

"Get out," Voldemort hissed venomously. A vaguely hurt look came about her, before she turned and fled from the room. If Severus had been in her shoes, he would have fled as well, and considering how furious Voldemort looked, Severus was tempted to do the same. Once the Dark Lord had been put in a bad mood, it was impossible for anyone except for Severus to change that, and even then it took a lot of effort on his part. "What kept you, Severus?"

Severus looked back to Voldemort. "Dumbledore is an amazing man, you know, Voldemort," he said softly. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "He can talk for hours on the most boring and pointless matters that do not matter to anyone except for himself…"

Voldemort smiled coldly. "You will not have to be around him for much longer now, my love," he said, putting one hand on Severus's leg gently. Severus shifted his chair slightly to he was closer to his lover. "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. This constant thought of Dumbledore's death has made me start to think about _after_ the event has taken place. I have been thinking only of our future and of nothing else, I fear… Dumbledore dead will not give me control of Hogwarts, and certainly not the Ministry, which is why I want to act now. So, I propose sending several unknown Death Eaters in, to get jobs, to curse a few well chosen people, until slowly, the place is filled mainly with our people, driving out the ones that fight, until it is ours."

Severus finished listening, and finally nodded. "I believe that will work, as long as we can keep this quiet from the normal Magical people. The important people, ultimately. We do not want them to know that we have taken over, they will naturally want to fight it, and they must think all the changes that will be made have been made by their own Minister."

"If we can gain control of what is put into the Prophet, that shouldn't be too much of a problem," Voldemort responded after a moments thought. "We will then make suggestions for the new Head of Hogwarts once Dumbledore is dead." His gaze tightened on Severus. "I have one candidate in mind."

Severus looked back at Voldemort, and swallowed lightly. The gaze on his was hardening by the second. "I… Surely…" He leant forwards, looking back into Voldemort's _beautiful_ red eyes. "Me?"

"Remember, Severus, Lord Voldemort always rewards his most loyal followers," the Dark Lord said softly.

"I thought my reward was to be you!" Severus said, quickly, hoping that the Dark Lord hadn't suddenly changed his mind.

"You have that reward," Voldemort replied, touching the emerald ring on Severus's finger lightly. "You have me. At Hogwarts, as Headmaster, you will have everything you could ever dream of. Power, wealth, I would be able to stay with you undetected, and you could come to me whenever I wanted you here and no one could complain."

Severus sat still, silent and stunned. "I do not know what to say," he said quietly. "I… Well, of course, it is an honour… It makes sense, of course…"

"It does, Severus," Voldemort said quietly. "Are you certain you want this?"

"Yes, I am. You know I hate to be sitting around doing nothing all day, I would much prefer to be at Hogwarts torturing Gryffindor's."

Voldemort chuckled. "Which is why you were my first choice, naturally. I knew this would make you happy."

Severus nodded. "Yes. Sometimes I fear you know me better then I know myself."

"Perhaps I do, my love. I like to think that most of the time," Voldemort said, with a smile. If Severus had seen his Master in any other light then the one he already did, he would have found the words creepy or sinister, but Severus was very much in love with Voldemort and understood him better then anyone else. The feelings were returned, Severus knew, and had often vowed to himself never to loose that connection with his lover.

"I would do anything for you," Severus said softly. "I would never doubt your intentions for a second."

"I know, I would do anything for you under the right circumstances. You understand, Severus." There was a pause. "I am immortal. I want you to be the same. Together forever, Severus, that's what I want. Even when times have been hard, I have always trusted you with my life, and I will always do so. You, Severus Snape," Voldemort continued, his gaze never leaving his lovers eyes for a second, "Are the most special man I have ever met, and I just want to make you happy."

Severus was stunned. The Dark Lord had never, ever said anything like that to him before, and he was completely shocked. "T… Thank you," Severus said, his voice shaking. "My role is not finished until we have won. You will be mine when we have won, as we said on the night you returned. We must stick to that." As he spoke, Voldemort's thin lips were millimetres away from his own. Severus smiled, and closed the gap, kissing Voldemort for less then a minute when there was a quiet tap on the door.

"Draco…" Severus groaned in a whisper.

"Go and open the door," Voldemort snapped, sitting down in annoyance. As Severus stood up, he realised that the bad mood was back, and now Draco was really going to be in trouble. He opened the door, nodding to the pale boy in front of him. As Draco entered, Severus shut the door behind them, and went back to his seat.

Draco walked towards the pair, eyes downcast. "On your knees," Voldemort hissed, gesturing with his hand to the floor in front of him. Draco did as he was told, silently. "You are not progressing," the Dark Lord continued. "Dumbledore is still alive. Lord Voldemort is _most_ disappointed."

Severus had heard about the Dark Lord's disappointment many a time, and mostly the person he said it to was dead within ten minutes. He knew Voldemort was not going to kill Draco, or at least he hoped, and he relaxed slightly.

"I need only a little more time, my Lord," Draco said quietly. "If Professor Snape would stop putting my helpers in detention, I-" He trailed off as he felt and saw a wand pointing to his throat.

"Do not blame Snape," Voldemort said, in a deathly voice. "He has to do his own job in Hogwarts." The Dark Lord stood up, and slowly walked around the kneeling blonde, putting away his wand. "Which brings me along to another matter. You continue to flout Severus when he offers his assistance, and I in turn shall concur with Severus. You evidently are in need of some aid, in which Severus would be most contented to give to you."

There was silence from both Severus and Draco, as the Dark Lord continued to pace around the room. He stopped just behind Severus, and placed one hand on his shoulder. "This man is my most favoured subject, in offending him, you have offended me. Let this be a lesson to you, Malfoy. You are young, and have yet to learnt how my cause works, though you think that you know everything." There was a pause. "Your attitude must recover, or else your position in my court, should we win the war, will diminish."

Draco's silence was starting to grind on the Dark Lord's nerves, Severus could tell. "Have you nothing to say?" Voldemort asked, a note of disbelief clear in his voice.

The young Slytherin looked up, and shook his head. "Please forgive me, Master," he said softly, his voice shaking a little, dropping his head back down. Instantly, Severus knew that Draco had said the wrong thing. The Dark Lord never forgave anyone for any mistakes or rudeness, for anything at all.

His mood swinging to violent instantly, Voldemort grabbed the blonde's hair, and wrenched his head back, pulling hard. "I never forgive," he snapped. "Nor do I forget. You would do well to remember that." Slowly, he released his hold on Malfoy's hair, and pushed him back so he was laying face down on the floor. "Have you anything to say, Severus?" Voldemort asked, eyes flashing.

"Only that I am in agreement with you. The boy needs to grow up, and quickly. I have always done my utmost for his during his time at school, and now I think that it is his time to pay me back with at least a little respect, which I believe I have earned with him." Severus paused. "The other day in my office was exceptionally disrespectful on your part, and I was most outraged at your words and actions. I do not need your glory, I have enough of my own."

"My father always warned me of people trying to steal my glory!" Draco said suddenly, his head snapping up.

"Your father warned you of lesser members of this group trying to steal your glory. People that would steal your glory are the likes of Crabbe, and Goyle, and that Parkinson girl you insist on screwing," Severus responded harshly.

"Surely, Malfoy, you work for the glory of your Master, and not for your own, personal glory?" Voldemort asked, quietly. The look on Draco's face told Severus that he understood his mistake.

"Y-yes, of course, my Lord," Draco responded, his voice trembling noticeably this time.

"I think that it is time for you to understand what being a Death Eater really means," Severus said. "Pure, unadulterated loyalty. You do not work for yourself, you work for your Master."

"And Malfoy," Voldemort snapped, as the boys' head sank down. "Severus is my most faithful follower. If you want to be as powerful and important as he is, I suggest you follow his advice."

"I will, my Lord," Draco responded swiftly. "I will not disappoint you, Master."

Voldemort nodded. "Do so again and I shall kill you. You had better hope I feel merciful should that happen, as I will gladly take several weeks to do the deed." Draco paled another few shades. "Now, go home, and think about an appropriate plan of action you will be needing to take. If you need help, go immediately to Severus, when you return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, my Lord," came the response from the young Death Eater, though it was slightly more sulky this time. He stood up, and bowed to the Dark Lord, not looking at Severus, and hastily retreated from the room.

"Do you think it will work?" Severus asked Voldemort carefully.

"I don't know," Voldemort replied, with a sigh. "I am giving him a second chance because he is a Malfoy, I do not want one of the best pure-blooded lines we have left to dry out. He is the Malfoy's only hope."

"Luckily, he is not our only hope," Severus replied. "He may surprise us all."

"And what a surprise it will be..." Voldemort muttered. "Now, Severus, where were we?"

Severus smirked, and stood up, taking his lovers hands and pulling him up to his feet. "Here, I believe," he said, swooping in to kiss Voldemort hard on the lips.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

It was April, slowly becoming Spring. The snow had melted by the warm sun, and the Spring flowers were coming out everywhere.

A small patch of daffodils were suddenly stood on by an extremely worked up Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, who was almost running up the front garden of the Dark Lord's Manor. He needed to speak to his Master.

As he got into the entrance hall, he noticed Bellatrix was out there, talking in hushed tones to her sister. Taking advantage of Bellatrix's uncanny ways of always knowing where the Dark Lord was, he walked towards them. "Bellatrix," he called. "Where is the Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix turned around with a scowl. She had bags under her eyes, more then ever, and looked very pale and ill. "Library," she snapped. "Should you not be teaching?" she sneered.

"I have news," Severus replied shortly, and turned and ran up the steps towards the library. He opened the door, and walked in. "Voldemort, are you in here?" he called.

He heard stirrings from the back of the room, and Voldemort's head withdrew from behind one of the rows of books. "Oh, it is you," he said.

"Well obviously, no one else would be saying your name," Severus snapped.

"What has happened?" Voldemort asked, stepping towards his lover, and enveloping him in his arms.

"What hasn't," Severus muttered. "Two things. A couple of weeks ago, Dumbledore asked me to make investigations in Slytherin House. It appears that someone has told him that Draco sent that necklace, although we have no evidence yet, Dumbledore wants me to find it." Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you have not been able to get away until now?"

"No." Severus's hands were shaking as Voldemort pulled back to look at him properly.

"Severus, you are covered in blood, what have you been doing?" he asked, shocked.

"I found Draco covered in blood with Potter stood over him," Severus replied grimly. "He used one of _my_ spells. I do not understand how he could have learnt that, or where he heard about it. Very few know about it…"

Voldemort frowned, and then put his arms back around Severus, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Do not worry about it. Is Draco alright?"

"He will be fine," Severus replied quietly. "I need a drink."

Voldemort led Severus to the table he had just left, and poured him a drink of brandy. Severus downed it gratefully. "I am glad that you cannot survive the day without alcohol," Severus said, with a smile.

"I ended up drinking with Bellatrix last night," Voldemort said as he sat down. "She is funny when she is drunk, I must admit, though I spent most of the night wishing it was you who I was with. At least when you are drunk, I get fantastic sex afterwards."

Severus smirked. "What were you talking about? Did you tell her the plan?"

"I mentioned it, she was so drunk I doubt she will remember it."

"I saw her downstairs, she didn't look very well," Severus said, laughing. "Oh I hope that headache she has hurts. What made you drink with her, anyway?"

Voldemort was silent for a moment. "I found her perched on the top of the banister at the top of my staircase, about to slide down, with a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand. An empty bottle. She'd drunk the whole lot." Voldemort smirked. "Anyway, I picked her up and carried her to my rooms and put her on the sofa before she fell off and killed herself. I wanted some company, anyway."

Severus laughed. "She is hilarious when she is drunk, I will admit. What did you talk about?"

"She wanted to know how things were between us, and I told her they are brilliant. She seemed quiet happy about that, to be honest. Then I asked her if she was alright without her husband here, and she said that she really misses him and wants to see him again. I suppose it is time for me to go and get them out of there…" Voldemort paused, and took a sip of his drink. "And then she wanted some brandy, so I gave her a triple to silence her for a while. Of course, that backfired, she talks a lot when she's drunk. She asked me whether I have forgiven her for what happened at the Ministry, and I told her no, and that I was expecting to see her perform better in the future. Then I went to bed, and left her to sleep on the sofa, conjured her up some pillows and a duvet. She was just waking up when I was in there this morning, she was rough and asked me if she'd said anything offensive and if she had she was sorry."

"Nothing that exciting happened then really," Severus said, finishing his drink.

"Not really," Voldemort replied. "But you forgot your troubles for a minute or two."

Severus smiled gratefully. "I can see that my problems at Hogwarts are nothing compared to yours here, with a drunk Bellatrix."

"It was amusing, Nagini came in and saw me with her, and gave me a foul look and hissed something to the effect of 'you disturb me, Master' before going into my bedroom. That snake worries me, she's taken to sleeping in my bed with me when you are not here, and will not tell me why." There was suddenly a loud hissing sound behind him, and Severus noticed a long, black snake behind him, sliding across the table towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort laughed, and hissed something back, before looking at Severus. "She says that she could smell Malfoy blood from the garden and was wondering if you killed him."

"She is one of the Horcruxes, isn't she," Severus asked suddenly.

Voldemort nodded slowly. "I have to look after her, if she dies, there's one piece of me gone. However, I think that while she has me within her, she cannot die. I certainly hope." His gaze was back to Severus. "Busy this afternoon?"

"No," Severus replied, and then a small smile appeared on his lips. "Why, are you suggesting something?"

Voldemort reached across the table, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Yes," he breathed. "And where better, but my very private and out-of-bounds library?"

Severus laughed. "No where," he responded, and let Voldemort take him over, covering him with kisses. He would always have enough time for _this. _


	14. The Next Phase

**Dear readers, **

**Thank you very much for your reviews. Just a quick note; from this chapter onwards, there will be minor spoilers, getting more and more major as the story progresses. These should not, however, effect your enjoyment of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This story has now been made AU, and hence, will not be following the plot of book seven identically because certain_ parts_ of the book upset me. Those who have read it will understand, those who haven't will understand soon I am sure :)**

_**-Excessively Complex**_

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was sitting in his chambers at Hogwarts, tense. He knew that the Death Eaters were attacking the school tonight. Draco had finally worked out a way for them to get in, and tonight was the night of Dumbledore's death. Their orders were simple – kill all in their way of Dumbledore, all except for Harry Potter who was not to be touched.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Severus!" a voice called, and opened up the door. Severus noticed it was Flitwick.

"What's the matter, Filius?" Severus asked.

"Death Eaters, attacking the school!" Flitwick gasped. Severus rolled his eyes, and raised his wand. "Stupify!" he said softly, and stepped over the slumped body. When he opened the door, he noticed Granger and Lovegood there. "Granger, Lovegood, deal with Professor Flitwick, he isn't well," he ordered, before turning, and running up to the Entrance Hall. There were spells flying everywhere, he could see Death Eaters duelling students. He pushed through the crowd, neither side hurting him at all. He ran up to the top of the Astronomy Tower to see what was going on around the rest of the school, in time to hear -

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us –"

He burst through the door of the ramparts, his wand clutched in his hand as he surveyed the scene, looking from Dumbledore's form slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.  
"We've got a problem, Snape," said Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore. "The boy doesn't seem able –"

"Severus..." Severus looked to where the sound had come, and saw it was Dumbledore. A wave of fury hit him. Dumbledore was pleading.

Severus was silent, and walked forwards and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word, as Severus would have expected from them. He was too important for argument. Severus gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, hatred showing clearly on his face. This man was suddenly pathetic to him, Voldemort had been right, Dumbledore wasn't as strong as Severus had originally thought. "Severus... please..." Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried, and watched as the body flew over the battlements and out of sight.

"Out of here, quickly," said Severus after a moments pause, grabbing Draco and pulling him though the door, followed by the other three. He started to run, dragging Draco behind him. "Come, Draco, we have to get out of here before the Order turns up."

Seeing other Death Eaters still battling, Severus shouted, "It's over, time to go!" repeatedly, until they seemed to get the message.

They were almost at the gates of the school, running as fast as they could so they could disapparate from here, from the scene, so that Severus could finally be with his Master, his lover… A beam of red light almost hit him. He turned, and saw Potter. "Run, Draco," he shouted, pushing the blonde away from him. Eyes fixed on Potter, he raised his wand, simultaneously to his former student.

"Cruc-" Harry started to speak, but Severus countered it, knocking Harry off his feet with his spell. This time, Severus would be better prepared.

"Cruc -" yelled Harry for the second time, but Severus blocked the spell again, sneering.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" he shouted. "You haven't got the nerve or the ability -"

"Incarc-" Harry roared, but Snape deflected the spell with a lazy and easy flick of his arm. "Fight back!" Harry screamed at him. "Fight back, you cowardly-"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" Severus yelled. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"

"Stupe-"

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" sneered Snape, deflecting the curse once more. "Now come," he shouted at Rowle, who was just behind Harry. "It is time to be gone before the Ministry turns up-" Harry was about to jinx him again, he was prepared to block it, but Rowle got there first with the Cruciatus. "No!" roared Severus. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord - we are to leave him! Go! Go!" Rowle moved away from Potter, terror showing on his face, knowing he was going to be in trouble now. Severus was pleased.

"Sectum- "

Snape flicked his wand, furious, all laughed gone from his face. Potter was not going to be using his own spells against him.

Looking into his eyes, Severus could tell what was coming next. "No, Potter!" he screamed, his wand emitting a loud band, and Potter was thrown backwards. Severus moved over to him, anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins, looking down at him. "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them - I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so… No!"

Harry had dived for his wand, Severus quickly hexed it, and it moved out of sight. "Kill me then," said Harry. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward-"

"DON'T-" screamed Snape, and he was over the edge, the fury was uncontrollable -"CALL ME COWARD!" He slashed his wand though he air, whipping Potter across the face with his spell, not bothered to watch as he fell to the ground.

Severus turned, and ran towards where he could see Draco waiting, just outside the boundaries of the school. He grabbed the boys arm, and disapparated them both back to the Dark Lord's Manor.

"You are lucky I was there at that moment," Severus told Draco shortly and he dragged him up towards the Manor. "He is going to be furious with you."

He yanked open the front door, and headed straight for the meeting room, throwing Draco in through the door face first. As he walked in, he saw Draco had fallen over, and Voldemort was in there, with several other Death Eaters who had been some of the first to follow his orders and return.

"Well?" Voldemort snapped, standing up and walking towards Severus, as he removed his cloak and threw it onto the table next to Voldemort's Throne.

"It is done," Severus replied simply. "Just as we expected it to be done, I must add." He looked down at Malfoy, who was slowly starting to sit up, his nose bleeding freely. "Crucio," he spat, disgusted by Malfoy's lack of backbone. Voldemort made no move to stop him, he could see how angry Severus was.

A moment later, Severus stopped, and kicked Draco onto his back. "YOUR FATHER WOULD BE DISGUSTED," he shouted down at the boy. "Coward!"

"Now, now, Severus," Voldemort said, and Severus could detect a slight tone of danger in his lovers voice. "Let's save it for when the others get back. Stand in your place. Malfoy, get up, and stand next to Severus." Both did as they were told, Severus shot a hard look at his Master to detect some emotion, and saw only how his mood wasn't all that bad, he was just angry with Draco for failing. Voldemort turned around to face him as he felt his mind penetrated, and their eyes met, and for a second, Severus felt like he would melt under the hot gaze. His stomach back flipped, and he calmed down slightly, thinking about his reward.

When everyone was in the room, Voldemort cleared his throat. "Dumbledore is dead," he said, quietly, and there was a great deal of cheering and clapping around the room. "Our congratulations must go, of course, to my dear Severus Snape…" The clapping and cheering continued as he spoke. "Yes, well done, Severus," he said, bowing his head slightly to his lover. "However." The one word changed the whole group- the clapping and cheering very quickly faded out into an uneasy silence. "There are punishments to be dealt." He started to pace around the circle, looking at each member while he continued. "I have been lenient recently, as I am a merciful Lord… But when things go wrong… When people make mistakes… Unforgivable mistakes… I have to deal with things… Appropriately…" He reached Draco, and a malicious expression started to appear on his face.

"You knew what your task was, did you not, Malfoy?" he hissed.

"Y-Yes, my L-Lord," Draco replied, his voice trembling. He was terrified, yet Severus felt nothing towards his student, only anger and disappointment.

"You failed," Voldemort said softly. "You failed your Master, your Father, your entire family-" He turned to look at Bellatrix. "Do you agree, Bella?" he asked, softly. Bellatrix nodded slowly, eyes fixed firmly on Draco. "You see, when you disappoint Lord Voldemort, you disappoint everyone around you. I know, you are young, you do not understand…"

"His age has nothing to do with it," Severus snapped. "You know as well as I do, my Lord, that several of your members managed harder tasks when they were his age."

Voldemort looked to Severus, a glint appearing in his eyes. "Tut tut…" he murmured. "You have done a good job of angering Severus, Draco," he said, quietly, though everyone in the room heard him perfectly. "My dear, control yourself," he added, to Severus. "There will be plenty of time soon to deal with your anger, keep it within you until the time is right." Voldemort turned his attention back to Draco. "One thing I am sure you do understand is that… Well, Malfoy, you are going to be punished. I have punished only one person to this extent since my return… Your aunt, I do believe…" Voldemort turned around to look at Bellatrix once again, who had turned a deep shade of red. "Unless Severus has something to say which may… Soften… my mood?" He looked back to his lover.

Severus shook his head. "You wanted me to inform you of anyone who touched Potter?" he said boldly.

Voldemort's eyes flashed bright red for a moment, and Severus knew that this was a sign of deep, deep fury. "Who touched him? Who dared-" He looked back to Severus.

"Rowle," Severus whispered. "No one else could have."

Voldemort's gaze shifted to where the huge Death Eater was standing. "What is this, Rowle?" he hissed venomously. "Are you not capable of following orders?"

"Snape did the same!" Rowle said quickly, looking back to Severus. Voldemort tilted his head to one side for a moment, eyes back to Severus, who simply laughed.

"You used the Cruciatus Curse on him, Rowle, it was an unprovoked attack!" He looked back to Voldemort.

"You attacked-"Voldemort started to speak, turning fully back to Severus, shock showing clearly on his face.

"For reasons we have discussed before."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Severus for a moment, and then looked back to Rowle. "It appears that Severus did it so he could get away, Potter was not going to be letting him… But you… Rowle…" Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!" he hissed, the spell hitting Rowle square in the chest. He turned, and walked back to where Severus was standing, ignoring the screams coming from behind him. "Finite-" he murmured, and the screams were replaced by loud gasps of air. "Potter goes untouched until I say," he hissed to the group surrounding him, with venom, pure anger. He turned, and returned to his Throne, seating himself down. "Severus, come here." He pointed to the right side of his chair where there was a smaller one. "Sit." Severus quickly did as he was told, and noticed suddenly that Nagini was draped around the back of the Throne, and was moving around Voldemort's shoulders. The Dark Lord absently began to stroke the snakes huge head, and Nagini was obviously enjoying this attention. "Malfoy, in the middle."

Draco slowly walked forwards, into the middle of the circle, visibly shaking.

"You will now understand what being a Death Eater is." He sat forwards, and addressed the group. "You may each do what you will with him. One round. Do not disappoint me." He sat back, lazily watching as the first person stepped forwards and began, pulling out a knife and cutting Draco's robes open and ripping them off his shoulders. Underneath, Draco was wearing his school uniform, which was quickly removed with a spell. Now he was wearing only black boxer shorts, which the man did not remove. Instead, he cut slowly down Draco's chest, not deep enough to kill him, but deep enough for there to be a lot of blood. Draco screamed.

"Must we do this?" Severus asked Voldemort quietly, and the jeers around them grew louder.

"You know the Death Eaters expect it," Voldemort said, his eyes not leaving Draco for a second. "They all enjoy it, you are the only one that does not."

"You enjoy it too much," Severus remarked, noticing a small smile on his lovers lips.

"Severus, everyone is partaking. I will be at the end… Saving the best until last… Although, Bellatrix is getting into this so much I fear she may better me…" He watched as Bellatrix started with the Cruciatus Curse on her Nephew, and continued with a series of curses, very unpleasant curses which Severus could not bear to watch anymore. "Severus, everyone can see how you hate this, and they will not stand for it for much longer. If you want to be my second in title, then act a bit." Severus looked back to Draco. The jeers and laughter around him were drowning out the screams. "You will go after Yaxley," Voldemort said softly. "I will go after you."

Severus swallowed lightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hurt him," Voldemort said, his eyes back to Draco. "Like it or not, you have to do this. You have to get over this hatred of it." He was silent, until Yaxley was done, and Severus stood up, and started to walk towards Draco, his wand raised.

"Severus, wait." Severus turned around, hopeful for a moment, until he saw the malicious look in Voldemort's eyes. "I want you to use… Use this…" Voldemort reached behind the Throne, and pulled out a long, thin whip, with tiny spikes poking out of the end in all directions. "Alecto, Amycus, stand him up and hold his arms," Voldemort ordered, holding the whip out to Severus, who took it, slowly, looking into Voldemort's eyes pleadingly. The Dark Lord simply nodded to Severus, and then held up his left hand, stroking his emerald ring lightly. Severus felt a cool, loving grasp on his hand, and realised these rings had more of a connection then he had realised. With a short nod, he turned to face Draco. "Thirty lashes should be enough, Severus," he heard Voldemort say. "Malfoy can count for us."

Severus raised his hand back, and flicked the handle of the whip hard, and there was a loud crack, and a scream of "One!" from Draco.

Crack!

"T-Two!" Draco managed.

Crack!

"T-T-Three-" He whispered.

Crack!

By the time Draco had said the number thirty, his back was raw, dripping blood. The Carrows let go of his arms, and he feel to the ground, sobbing, crying into his own pool of blood that he was laid in. Voldemort stood up, with an approving nod to Severus.

"Wait-" Severus said suddenly, turning to the Dark Lord. "I have more I wish to do, my Lord."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow to Severus, and then sat back down. "Continue, please-" he said, with a gesture of his hand.

Severus turned back to Draco, collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "I have one thing more to say to you, Draco," he said, kicking his former student onto his raw back. "Sectumsempra," he said, waving his wand. A long, thin and very deep wound spread along Draco's stomach and chest. "Remember that, Draco," he whispered to the young man, before turning on his heel, and walking back to the Dark Lord, who stood up, and in turn started towards Severus, placing one hand on the small of his back and guiding him further back towards Draco.

"One punishment remains…" Voldemort said, silkily, caressing his wand, Nagini hissing on his shoulder. "And you may beg, Draco, beg for your Master to be merciful… There is none who can perform this spell as I can…" Voldemort raised his wand, and wordlessly performed the Cruciatus Curse. The screams were loud to start off with, and almost instantly, Draco started to gargle on his own blood, he had bitten his tongue so hard- Severus stood close behind Voldemort, and suddenly, he didn't care. Draco had disrespected him for the last year, and Severus knew he deserved what he was getting.

He could hear Draco begging for mercy, though it was drowned mostly by his screams.

After what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort stopped, and returned to his Throne. "Bellatrix, take Draco to his mother and make sure he is cleaned up." Bellatrix nodded, and stepped forwards, lifting Draco up with a spell and leading him from the room. "The rest of you may leave. Think of this... I have been merciful... Remember not to disappoint me in the future."

Severus returned to his seat next to Voldemort's chair, his hands shaking and covered in blood. When he looked up, the room was empty apart from Voldemort, who had performed a quick cleaning spell to remove the blood and vomit from the floor, and wherever else it had gone. When he was done, he stopped and looked at Severus. "Well done, my love… You have pleased me greatly tonight, and now it is my turn to please you." He walked slowly towards Severus, and kissed him hard on the lips, silently performing a cleaning spell on both of them.

"I love you," Severus murmured, kissing Voldemort again.

"I love you too," Voldemort replied through his kisses. He picked Severus up and sat him on the Throne, before kneeling in front of him, and kissing down his thighs, do his knees, and back up. Severus moaned lightly, and pulled Voldemort up to his level, kissing him. He heard angry hissing from behind him, and Voldemort laughed, and hissed back, as Nagini slithered out of the room. "Jealous snake," he commented to Severus, before resuming his kissing. "My Severus… My love…" Voldemort whispered into Severus's ear, suckling lightly on his earlobe, and kissing down his neck, and onto his collar bone, moving Severus's robe to one side, searching for more exposed skin to kiss. "Hogwarts is as good as ours, my love, and I must reward you for this…" Severus smiled, and moaned as Voldemort resumed with his kissing once more, exceptionally glad suddenly that Draco had messed up…

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus and Voldemort were seated by the window, looking out, talking. "Do you think it is time to release the others from prison?" Voldemort asked suddenly. Severus could tell it had been playing on his mind for a while now.

"In all honesty, I think you should, yes," Severus replied. "As long as we can keep it quiet from the world, it shouldn't be a problem." Severus yawned slightly. "Did you speak to Yaxley?"

"I spoke to him last week, he's in the Ministry, not a problem. Actually, you have personal experience with his boss- Dolores Umbridge. She's taken quite a shine to him, apparently. She hates muggle borns, you know. We could quite easily start a regime to send all to Azkaban, or something..." Voldemort smirked.

"I would have no objections with that."

"I had a thought when you were asleep last night," said Voldemort. He never managed to sleep as much as Severus could, and normally stayed up, reading, planning, thinking.

"Should I run away now?" Severus asked softly, smirking. Voldemort ignored him.

"I want to run everything through you before we make any definate plans in the future, Severus. I have had to exclude you from a lot of things, and now I don't have to."

"I would like that..." Severus said after a moment. "It will be nice to finally be included in everything."

"And there was another matter Yaxley brought up - the Ministry wants to track down the Order of the Phoenix. Umbridge has become obsessed with it since her time at Hogwarts." Severus smirked as Voldemort continued. "So they have come up with something very interesting, very interesting indeed... Similar to the Track, though this time, it's a certain name, which will summon Ministry workers - well, our people, Yaxley will make sure of that - to them, to capture them."

"And don't tell me, they'll use your name," Severus said, laughing. Voldemort nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "So I suppose this means I will not be able to use that name until we have won the war?"

Voldemort nodded again. "But of course, there are always lovely respectful names you could learn to use on me, Severus, I know you struggle, but maybe now we could finally get somewhere with it? We could start just in public, to ease you in," the Dark Lord said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Severus laughed lightly. "I doubt it, but you have my full permission to keep trying. I will have to think up something appropriate... Perhaps if I am feeling very brave, I could call you Tom-" Severus noticed how Voldemort's gaze snapped very hard onto him -"But then, I feel that may eventually end in my brutal and bloody murder, so I will rethink."

"You very nearly died then, Severus," Voldemort hissed, though not quite as venomously as he would have for a minor offence from any other Death Eater.

Severus smiled innocently at his lover. "Take me to bed and punish me..." he whispered, leaning closer to Voldemort, and kissing him hard on the lips. Before Voldemort could protest, he pushed himself into the older mans lap, his lips not leaving contact with the other for a moment.

Voldemort grunted, and picked Severus up with strange, inhuman strength. Severus remembered the extra strong strengthening potion the Dark Lord had taken that morning, and realised he could only blame himself. "Do not tempt me, you impudent brat," he said, flicking his wand, and opening the door to their rooms. He then dropped Severus hard on the bed, and kicked the door shut with his foot. They were not going to be disturbed tonight.


	15. Malfoy Manor

**Please be aware that there are MAJOR, MAJOR spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in this chapter of The Half Blood Prince**

**I own nothing. Everything in and to do with the Harry Potter Universe, AU or not, belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"There," Voldemort said loudly, as he entered the sitting room. Severus was seated, reading a very thick volume.

"What?" Severus asked, looking up, and slamming the book shut. Now at least, he had found a way of perfecting that damned strengthening potion Voldemort would never stop complaining about.

"I have written to Yaxley," Voldemort said, waving what was clearly a letter on one hand, "who is going to have one of his men to make sure that the news will not reach the Daily Prophet, and the Dementors are going to make sure every one of my Death Eaters can get out tomorrow. We shall have a meeting at midnight." The Dark Lord looked exceptionally pleased with himself as he sat down next to Severus.

"Ah, good-" Severus said. "-Just don't kill Lucius when you see him."

"Hmm." Voldemort sat back, apparently thinking. Severus contented himself with cuddling into his lovers arms, kissing his shoulder repeatedly, with small, suckling kisses. "I was thinking about making their manor our headquarters, for meetings and such. We cannot keep risking having them here, we will eventually get infiltrated by the Order..."

"Oh, Vol-" Severus cut himself off quickly. "Master, we cannot live at Malfoy Manor, everyone would know about us."

Voldemort shook his head. "No one will know, only the Malfoy's and Bellatrix, and Rodolphus, and they already know."

Severus scowled. "I like living here."

"Well, obviously, Severus this is your home," Voldemort snapped impatiently. "It makes sense. I want to keep a watch over the Malfoy's anyway, to keep them in line. When we win, this will be ours, ours only Severus. No one else will come here, we can change it, and make it better for our lifestyles. You can have a better laboratory, a study of your own, a Potions library. Something new to look forward to."

Severus nodded, and turned Voldemort's face towards his own, leaning in and kissing him deeply on the lips for a while. The Dark Lord suddenly pulled away, turning his back to Severus. "I cannot- I have to send- Send this..." Severus then realised that he had just made Voldemort very turned on, while being in full knowledge that his lover had a lot of work to do still that night.

"Sorry," he murmured, though he didn't bother to hide his smirk. Voldemort looked over his shoulder at his lover suspiciously, only to see the man returned to his book.

"You are so easy to please," Severus heard Voldemort sigh, as if it was a bad thing. Severus only looked up, his smirk returning, when Voldemort had left the room.

"Peace at last," Severus said to himself.

"Do not make yourself comfortable, I will be less then an hour," Voldemort shouted from the next room, apparently hearing Severus's comment.

Severus laughed loudly. "Whatever you say!" he shouted back, still laughing. He loved life with Voldemort.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

It was almost midnight. The Dark Lord was pacing feverishly, his lover and his pet watching from the Throne. Severus knew that Voldemort hated waiting, but the man was so nervous - more so then Severus had ever seen before.

"Sit down. It's almost midnight."

Voldemort ignored him and continued pacing.

"I do not understand why you are so nervous about this, my love," Severus said softly.

Finally, Voldemort turned to face him, and walked towards the Throne. Severus stood up, and let his Master sit down. "If this goes fine, and nothing is mentioned in the Prophet, it means I am getting somewhere with the Ministry. It means I am very close. It means Yaxley is doing his job right for once." Voldemort frowned. "I am wondering where they are though. They should certainly be here by-"

He was cut off by the doors opening. It was Bellatrix. Severus groaned quietly, but Voldemort didn't seem to mind. "May I be present for the meeting, my Lord?" she asked.

Voldemort nodded. "Of course, Bella. Take your place." Severus noticed the smile on Voldemort's face. He decided he was going to flirt with the next woman he saw. Unfortunately, the next woman he saw was Narcissa Malfoy, and so, he changed his mind hastily. "Narcissa, you made it, how wonderful," Voldemort said, icily, ignoring Draco who was following slowly behind her. Severus could see from the distance that the boy was shaking. "You may stand next to your sister." The Dark Lord coldly acknowledged Draco, who stood next to Narcissa, and looked very thankful when the doors opened once more - Twelve men marched into the room, in varying states of health, instantly walking to their places in the circle. The Dark Lord stood up, walking around the room. "Dolohov... Rookwood... Mulciber... Lestrange... Malfoy... Macnair... Crabbe... Goyle... Jugson... Avery... Lestrange... Nott..." Each name he spoke caused a shiver of nerves around the group. Narcissa and Severus were the only two that did not seem concerned.

"Every one of you in this room has been punished," Voldemort began, softly speaking. "I am merciful." Severus wondered when his punishment had been, and was somewhat disappointed he had missed it. "During your little visit to Azkaban, for those who went, some things have changed... By tomorrow we shall know how close we are to gaining control of the Ministry, for we are hoping that, with the help of our infiltration, the news of your escape will not be mentioned... and Dumbledore is dead..." A shockwave of whispers went around the room. "Yes, congratulations for Severus are in order..." Draco had turned bright red, Narcissa a shade whiter, and Lucius... Severus could see his eyes widen in shock, clearly he had been informed of Draco's task, and had only assumed that his son had managed it well enough to be alive still. His hands were shaking, and he had turned a blue-white colour. "So, Hogwarts is closer to us then ever. I have a candidate in mind for Headmaster, and with the help of our friends at the Ministry, I am confident he will get the job.

"Which brings me straight to another matter. My mind often... worries... That we will be discovered, holding our meetings here. Who knows, perhaps we do have a spy amongst our ranks..." The Dark Lord smiled. "Our English weather stops us from holding our meetings outdoors, and this Manor is not the place for me to live at the moment." He paused. "Which is why, Narcissa and Draco, I asked you to be here tonight. I asked for repayment, from you, Draco, for your failure, and I am asking for it, from you, Lucius, for yours. I am sure, should you oblige, that I will be far more willing to forgive, if you allow me residence in your beautiful manor?"

Draco looked like he was about to pass out, but Lucius hid his surprise well. "I would have suggested it myself, my Lord, if you had not... This is a great pleasure for our family... An honour... my Lord..." Severus glanced at Bellatrix for a moment, who looked as if she was about to cry for happiness. He rolled his eyes.

"Excellent. Severus and myself will be there on the morrow. He will be staying with me for the moment." Lucius bowed, though Severus could see he was still shaking. This was a moment in history, the Malfoy Family finally being made aware that they were not in favour with any circle in life. "One more matter you all need to be aware of - In order to catch members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry are using the Taboo - and my name is being used. Do not use the name, though... I doubt any of you do..." Voldemort smirked, and sat back on the Throne. "Dismissed."

Slowly, the room emptied, and only Severus and the Dark Lord remained. "The Malfoy's are terrified," Severus remarked.

"Good," Voldemort replied shortly, with a smile at Severus, who suddenly felt very nervous about going to live at Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was going to be making the Malfoy's lives absolute hell...

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

It was the eve of their arrival at Malfoy Manor. They had unpacked their clothes into the same wardrobe, and set their possessions around the room. Severus had various books and potions, the Dark Lord with his own books. Severus now felt like he was really living with Voldemort, they'd just moved into the same rooms together. Severus was in bed reading when the Dark Lord came into the room.

"You're not still reading that bloody book, are you?" Voldemort snapped upon seeing his lover.

"Only seven hundred more pages to go, don't worry," Severus replied, grinning.

"Put it down a minute, a thought has just hit," Voldemort said, and Severus quickly put it down, open, face onto the table. "I need to find out when Potter is going to be removed from his relatives house, they won't keep him there now he's going to turn seventeen, the protection on the house Dumbledore left will be gone..."

Severus nodded. "I will find out for you."

"How?" Voldemort asked, suspicious.

"Mundungus. He's always around Knockturn Ally, easy to find, easy to get spells on... I do not know why the Order keeps him around. Albus always liked him, for some reason," Severus said. "I will do it before the meeting you have called in a few days, and relay the information to you there."

"Good," Voldemort responded, getting into bed next to Severus, who went back to his book. The Dark Lord cuddled into his side, and Severus found he could no longer keep reading as well as concentrating. He quickly bookmarked his page, and blew out his candle. "I don't know how you always manage to solve my problems. I couldn't ask for a better lover."

Severus smiled happily. "Neither could I, my love," he said, softly. "We're meant for each other."

"I will start doing my proper research on our bond when you are back at Hogwarts, and I have nothing to do on the nights we cannot be with each other."

Severus nodded. "I will have a look at the Hogwarts library too, you know how helpful it is in there... Pince adores me anyway..." He smiled smugly, but it was lost in the darkness.

"You always say that," Voldemort grunted. "Shut up and sleep."

"I love you too," Severus muttered sarcastically, but soon forgot everything as he fell into a deep sleep, tightly in the arms of his lover.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

When he got there, Severus remembered how much he disliked Knockturn Ally. It was much busier then he remembered it, though, but it wasn't hard to find Mundungus. The man had a bag full of Doxy Eggs.

"They're cheap!" he was saying to a man, with a hood pulled over his face. "In fact, yer couldn't find em cheaper anywhere else in all of Knockturn Ally!" Severus waited for the man to walk away, before walking up to Mundungus and pushing him back into a doorway, wand at his throat. "Impero," he murmured, and Mundungus's eyes instantly became blank. "Tell me, when will the Order of the Phoenix be moving Harry Potter?" He quickly poured a vial of veritaserum into Mundungus's mouth. "Tell me!" he hissed.

"Saturday, Saturday at nightfall," he said, half gurgling on the potion.

"To where? Moving him to where?"

"I don't... I don't know... To a member of the Order's house, as they've always said..."

"What protection will there be?"

"Order... No Ministry... But all the protection possible on the houses..."

"Why no Ministry?" Severus demanded.

"The Order don't trust em tha's why... We think the Death Eaters have got in, they got into the Minisry of Magic..."

"Do the Ministry know about this?"

Mundungus shook his head. "No... They're planning a false lead, false trail of information in the Ministry - To lead em on..."

Severus paused for a moment, before letting go of him, and releasing the Imperus Curse. He quickly Stunned him, and then erased his memory of the last five minutes, replacing it of one where Mundungus had been in a fight with the man whom he had been trying to sell the illegal Doxy Eggs to. He added magically a few cuts and bruises to his face and body, and disapparated, realising with a jolt of panic that the meeting was going to start within the next six minutes, and that he was going to be late.

Severus apparated to the lane leading up to the Malfoy Manor, wand drawn and ready in case of an attack on getting there. He first noticed someone in front of him, wand pointing straight at his chest. On his second look, Severus realised it was Yaxley, and stowed his wand back into his cloak, and continued up the lane.

"News?" Yaxley asked, as they walked, moonlight illuminating his harsh face.

"The best," Severus replied, knowing full well if they didn't hurry up, they were both going to be very late.

"Thought I might be late," Yaxley said after a moment of silence. "It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?"

Severus nodded, but was not going to elaborate. Yaxley was one of the annoying, nosey types that Severus could not stand at the best of times. As they approached the gates, and raised their left arms, and passed right through the gates as if they were not there. There was a noise to their right- Yaxley raised his wand, and pointed it in the direction of the sound, and there, strutting along, was a pure white peacock.

"He always did well for himself, Lucius... Peacocks..." Yaxley muttered, as they stroad towards the doors leading into the house, which swung open though no body had touched them. The portraits of Malfoy ancestors glared down at the pair as they entered, but Severus and Yaxley were in too much of a hurry to noticed. They reached the room in which the meeting was to be held, and paused, for a split second, until Severus boldly reached for the handle and opened the door, stepping over the threshold. The room was dark, illuminated by a fire at the back of the room, casting shadows over the wall. An eerie figure was suspended from the ceiling, upside down and clearly unconcious.

"Yaxley... Snape... You are very nearly late..." Severus looked to the end of the table, as they stepped furthur into the room, and saw the Dark Lord, sitting, arms rested lightly on the table in front of him. "Severus, here," Voldemort said, indicating the seat on his immeadiate right. "Yaxley, next to Dolohov." The two men took their seats, Severus walking with more confidence than Yaxley. He could feel all eyes in the room on him, the gaze of the man on his left the strongest. "So?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix means to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety, on Saturday next, at nightfall" Severus said softly. The room was completely silent except for the crackling of the fire.

"Saturday... At nightfall..." Voldemort repeated, thoughtfully, looking into Severus's face with a distinctly harder gaze. Several people around the table looked away, but not Severus, who returned the gaze with a calmness that none other had mastered with the Dark Lord. He could feel his mind penetrated, and let it happen for a moment, before pushing his lover out with a warning thought, back into Voldemort's own head. The Dark Lord smiled, after a moment. "Good. Very good. And this information comes-"

"From the source that we discussed." Severus's answer was abrupt, but Voldemort didn't seem to notice.

"My Lord." The voice had come from half way up the table, it was Yaxley speaking. All faces turned to look at him. "My Lord, I have heard differently." He waited for Voldemort to speak, but when he did not, Yaxley continued. "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved on the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

The Dark Lord turned to look at Severus for a moment, who smiled. "My source told me that there are plan to lay a false trail, this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time, he is known to be susceptable."

"I assure you, my Lord," said Yaxley. "Dawlish seemed quite certain."

"If he has been Confunded naturally he would be certain," said Severus. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"The Order's got one thing right then, eh?" someone said, from the bottom of the table. A few people laugh, though Voldemort did not. His gaze wondered to the figure above the table, apparently lost in thought.

"My Lord," Yaxley pressed on. "Dawlish believes that a whole party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy."

Voldemort held up a white hand to Yaxley, forcing him to subside. Yaxley watched resentfully as the Dark Lord turned back to Severus. "Where are they going to hide the boy next?" he asked.

"At the home of one of the Order," said Severus. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and the Ministry together can provide. I think there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has falled before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover, and undo some of the enchantments, to break through the rest."

"Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called, down the table. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

Yaxley shifted in his seat. "My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have - with difficulty and effort - succeeded on placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse." The Death Eaters looked impressed, Dolohov even clapped Yaxley on the back.

"It is a start, but Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way," said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord that is true, but you know, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact, not only with the Minister himself, but also with the heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy, now we have such a high ranking Ministry official under our control, to subjugate the others, so that they can all work together to bring down Scrimgeour."

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it seems that the Ministry will not be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, it must be done while he travels."

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who was clearly after his potion of approval. Severus could hardly hide his smirk. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter apparates, or uses the Floo network, we shall know immediately."

"He will not do either," said Severus, glad he had a reason to burst Yaxley's bubble. "The order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled of regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."

"All the better," Voldemort said. "He will have to move into the open. Easier to take, by far." He looked up to the revolving body above him, once more. Severus wondered who it was, and how she'd got there so quickly while he had been out. "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors then to his triumphs. I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

There was a sudden, loud wail below the Death Eaters feet, clearly coming from the cellar below them. "Worm tail," said Voldemort, no change in his quiet and thoughtful tone, and no change of his gaze upwards. Severus remembered the Dark Lord taking Ollivander prisoner there, over a year ago, and wondered why he had kept the old man alive so long. "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Y-yes, my Lord," Wormtail said, hurriedly getting up from the table and leaving the room.

"As I was saying," Voldemort continued, looking back to his followers. His hands slid under the table, and one rested lightly on Severus's knee. Severus forced his face straight, trying to ignore it. "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go and kill Potter." There was silence in the room. Severus was certainly not going to be letting Voldemort borrow his wand, nothing was going to make him go without a wand for a week. "No volunteers?" Voldemort said. "Lets see... Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

Lucius looked up, clearly shocked. Severus suddenly felt very sorry for his old friend, and would have, had it been just Voldemort in the room, protested. "My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I..." Lucius cast a sideways look at Narcissa, who jerked her head slightly. Lucius withdrew his wand from inside of his robes, and passed it down the table to Voldemort.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked, fingering it lightly.

"Elm, my Lord," Lucius whispered.

"And the core?"

"Dragon - dragon heartstring."

"Good." He started comparing the length of it to his own wand, and Lucius seemed to make an involuntary gesture, as if he was expecting to receive Voldemort's wand in return for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, who's eyes widened maliciously. "Give you my wand, Lucius? _My wand_?"

Several people sniggered.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less happy of late... What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"

"Nothing - nothing, my Lord!"

"Such lies, Lucius..." Voldemort's voice seemed to continue, even though his mouth was not moving. The hissing grew louder, and Severus felt something soft brush against his foot. Nagini appeared from under the table, rising quickly, and then settled herself on Voldemort's shoulders. The Dark Lord absently stroked her head, still looking at the Malfoy's. "Why do the Malfoy's look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius, and Severus felt another great wave of pity for him as he wiped his upper lip, his hand shaking. "We did desire it - We do..."

"My Lord," said a voice from a bit further down the table. Severus sighed, it was the first time Bellatrix had spoken during the meeting, and he hadn't missed a second of it. "It is an honour to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

"No higher pleasure," Voldemort repeated. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you." Bellatrix's face was shining, and Severus wondered if Voldemort ever did any of this to wind him up. He realised he was being perfectly serious, the Dark Lord was not going to fool around during an important meeting.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!" Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. Severus sighed again.

"No higher pleasure... even compared the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

Severus didn't bother to hide his smirk. Lupin and Tonks had finally got married, then? Bellatrix clearly didn't get it. "I don't know what you mean, my Lord," she said after a moment.

"I am talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." There was an outburst of laughing and jeering around the table, Nagini hissed loudly, angry at the disturbance. Only Severus seemed to hear it, Voldemort was laughing too.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord!" she cried over the noise. "We - Narcissa and I - Have not set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. The brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."

The laughter continued, and Voldemort ignored Bellatrix's speech, looking maliciously at Draco. "What say you, Draco?" His voice was quiet, yet it carried through the mirth around them. "Will you babysit the cubs?" Draco looked up in fear at his father, who's gaze was fixed at his lap, instead he looked to his mother for assistance, who shook her head slightly. "Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough." The laughter died immediately. Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said, as Bellatrix stared at him, breathless. "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy. Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said. "At the first chance!"

"You shall have it. And in your family, so in the world... We shall cut away the canker that infects us, until only those of the true blood remain..." He raised Lucius's wand, and pointed it at the figure above their heads, awakening her with a single flick. "Do you recognise our guest, Severus?"

Every member was looking up now, and Severus was the last. Clearly, he was the only one who had recognised her. "Severus! Help me!" she cried, terror in her voice. Severus ignored her.

"Ah, yes," he said, looking to his lover, with a small smile.

"And you, Draco?" The boy shook his head jerkily, but could not look up to the woman above him. He seemed frozen to the spot.

"But you would not have taken her classes," Voldemort said. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage, who until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There were stirrings around the table, one woman laughed. Severus suddenly felt like he was in the same situation as Draco, he could not look up to Charity at all. "Yes... Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles... How they are not so different from us..."

Burbage turned to face Severus again. "Severus... Please... Please..." The man looked cautiously at the Dark Lord, who flicked his wand at Charity.

"Silence!" he hissed. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defence of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept those thieves of knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles... or, no doubt, werewolves..." The anger was clear in the Dark Lord's voice, and Severus knew that this would not be a good moment for him to try and calm his lover down. He was too deeply, emotionally involved at that moment.

Charity was facing him again, tears dripping into her hair. Her eyes were pleading with him. Severus looked back, face impassive. Nothing could save her, not even he... The Dark Lord's lover... Not that Severus would have bothered. He couldn't stand Muggle lovers.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort hissed, Lucius's wand pointed at her.

Charity fell, onto the table with a resounding crash, several members stepped back from their chairs, Draco fell off his... Severus sat perfectly still, eyes on the fallen Muggle Studies Professor.

"Dinner, Nagini," Voldemort said softly, the great snake moving from his shoulders, across the polished table to the dead form of Burbage. Severus could see her fall has broken her neck. There was a flash of teeth, and spray of blood, and Severus's eyes were back, fixed to Voldemort, unable to watch. While the rest of the group were busy watching with curiosity and the snake feeding, Voldemort looked back to Severus, under the table taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Yaxley," Voldemort said softly, and at once the whole room was silenced, Yaxley turned to look at the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my Lord?" he said, looking somewhat nervous.

"You have done well at the Ministry. The Prophet has been silenced, and is in our direct control, and we have a lot of control over some of the most important departments. You know what you must do - Have Thicknesse put the Imperius Curse on high ranking members of each department, so that one can get close enough to Scrimgeour to kill him. Do not fail me."

"I will not, my Lord," Yaxley replied, a smile appearing on his face.

"Alecto, and Amycus, I have a task for you both as well... Hogwarts is ours, in all but name. Severus will be the next Headmaster, as you have assured me, Yaxley-" Yaxley hastily nodded. "And so, we will be needing a Dark Arts Professor, as we will not, naturally be teaching them defence... And also a Muggle Studies teacher, though the general purpose of it will be teaching them about how Mudbloods and Muggles ruin our society. I will also be relying on you to help Severus with disciplining the children, I suspect there will be several Gryffindors defying our control. Will you both be willing?"

Alecto spoke for both of them. "My Lord, this is a wonderful honour... Of course... Thank you for choosing us..." she said, Amycus nodding feverently. Severus didn't have a problem with either - they did their jobs well and were loyal. He was glad Voldemort had chosen them and not anyone else.

"The rest of you, be ready for battle on Saturday next - You will be summoned at noon so we can go through the plan before leaving." The Dark Lord's eyes fell on Nagini for a moment, but Severus still refused to look. "You may leave..." Voldemort said softly, and Severus stood with the rest of the group, walking with the Dark Lord out of the room, and across the hall, up the stairs to their own rooms. "I am pleased," said Voldemort. "Things are going well."

"You were extremely nasty to the Malfoy's today, and you did a fantastic job of humiliating Bellatrix..." He stopped Voldemort mid-step, and kissed him hard on the lips. "And it's made me love you all the more," he added, in a whisper. Voldemort chuckled.

"You're a bad man, Severus," he said, resting his hand on his lovers ass.

Severus grinned. "Do you not want me to be good?" he asked, after a moments pause. "You know you could make me so."

"No, I like you the way you are... Horrible... Rude, very cynical... in fact, absolutely perfect." He smiled, and kissed Severus again, pushing him through the door, into their bedroom. He gave the man one more shove, onto the bed. "Take off your clothes, and get in," Voldemort ordered, disappearing into the bathroom. Severus quickly did what he was told, sliding under the covers just as the Dark Lord came back in. "Mmm, and there is that wonderful, rare obedient streak you possess... Truly magnificent..." he said, as he removed his own clothes, dropping them into a messy pile on the floor, unlike Severus's neatly folded on the chair pile, and getting into bed beside Severus. "Now, where were we? Kissing? Or something different..."

"Ahh... We were kissing, my Lord," Severus said quickly, as he could feel Voldemort's breath tickling his neck, which normally meant the Dark Lord's vampirish streak was going to come out.

"So we were," Voldemort muttered, moving up and kissing Severus hard on the lips for a while. "Now, why is it that whenever you normally call me that, it does nothing, yet when we're all naked in bed, snogging, it works wonders? Feel this, Severus, just feel it, that's disgusting!" Severus started laughing hard, looking at the Dark Lord's smile. "I don't know why you're laughing, you should be ashamed about doing this to your Master!" He rolled over, onto his back, pulling down the covers. "Now, do your magic for once, get rid of it." Still laughing, Severus kissed Voldemort on the lips for a while, and then started to kiss down his body, until his face was buried under the duvet, still kissing. "That's right," Voldemort said, arching his back, and moaning lightly. "Gods I love you..."


	16. New Found Power

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Sectumsempra!" Severus bellowed, wand pointed at the Dark Lord. Voldemort laughed, and dodged it.

"Rubbish!" he screamed back, raising Lucius's wand. The Dark Lord had wanted to practice duelling with the new wand, and Severus was the perfect target. A blue jet of light came out of the wand, and hit Severus on the shoulder, blasting him backwards onto the floor.

Voldemort took off into the air, flying at a high speed towards Severus, who grabbed his wand, aimed it and yelled "Impedimenta!" and the Dark Lord stopped moving, frozen in mid-air.

"Oh you..." Severus was too busy laughing to notice the next curse that hit him was the Cruciatus Curse. He rolled over, panting, thankful the Dark Lord hadn't used it for long.

'Depulso,' Severus thought, the spell hitting Voldemort in the foot, causing him to back flip, and hit the far wall on the other side. Severus then ran across the room, wand pointed to the Dark Lord's throat.

"I'm going easy on you, Sev," Voldemort said, grinning.

"Teach me your flying thing," Severus said, pushing his wand in closer. "Or you die."

The Dark Lord was still smiling. "Really?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Because I thought I was in control here."

"It's my wand pointing to your throat," Severus said, smirking.

It happened at lightening speed. Lucius's wand flew back into Voldemort's hand, and Severus was pushed backwards, sliding half way across the room, and stopping suddenly with a loud bang. He smacked his nose on the ground. Voldemort flew across to him, laughing, and then kicked him over, pointing his own wand at Severus's throat. "Is it?" Voldemort asked, mockingly. "I'm not so sure."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Teach me your flying thing!" he snapped.

"Tut tut, so rude, I will have to teach you some manners... Flagellum!" Severus felt a sharp sting tingle on his body.

"OWCH!" Severus bellowed, raising his wand and thinking 'Expelliarmus!', following it by 'Rictusempra!', and the Dark Lord, after loosing his wand, bent over, laughing hard.

"No!" He said, breathlessly. "Take... Th- This tickling... spell... OFF!"

"When you swear you will teach me," Severus replied, laughing again.

"I... I swear!" Voldemort managed to say, and Severus removed the spell from him. The Dark Lord straightened up, with a smile. "You are a horrible, horrible man, Severus Snape," he chided.

"You have already told me that is why you love me," Severus replied, stepping towards the Dark Lord, and kissing him briefly on the lips. "Now, come."

"Alright, my love. Come and stand down here." He led Severus to the front end of the room. "You need to visualise yourself in the air, similar to wandless magic," Voldemort said, and promptly started to float in the air. Severus took a deep breathe, and did the same, and was soon next to Voldemort in the air. "Alright. Now, keep thinking about how you're going to get to where you want to go... So look, I want to go over there-" He pointed to the back end of the room. "And to get there, all I have to do is think about is going straight ahead." Suddenly, he was zooming towards the other end of the room.

Severus frowned. It was like apparation, but confused. He concentrated on how he was going to get to the other side, by going straight, and suddenly he flying on his way there. "Wow," he said after a moment.

"It's a complex mixture of wandless magic and apparation, very few wizards can do it, only the strongest." Voldemort smiled. "Soon you'll be able to do much more complicated things, just think about how you're going to do it, and it will be easy." He caught hold of Severus's hand, and pulled him out towards the middle of the room, and then took the other hand in his own free one, and pulled him closer to his body, as if they were dancing. They began revolving around each other in the air, lips slowly drawing closer to the others. "Think of the things we could do..." Voldemort whispered, a smirk playing gently on his mouth. Severus smiled, and slowly continued moving inwards, turning his head slightly, speeding up as his lips began to get closer to the Dark Lord's, kissing him hard and passionately for a long time. When they had finally pulled apart, Severus realised they had lost concentration, and had landed.

"Of course," Voldemort said, as if nothing had happened. "It makes air-borne duels much easier, you have two hands, more flexibility..."

Severus nodded. "There are definite advantages, I agree. I will make sure I am competent before we attack Potter."

"I promise, it will not take you that long if you practice. We could go out flying as well, you will be needing to see the difference between flying unaided inside, and flying unaided outside," Voldemort continued. "Weather conditions change ever-"

Severus leant forwards and kissed Voldemort, cutting him off. "Tell me about it later," he whispered. The Dark Lord smiled at his lover.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Yaxley's here," Severus said, walking into Voldemort's - Lucius's stolen - office. "I told him to come up in five minutes."

Voldemort looked up. "Is there not a moments peace?" he snapped.

"He says he has important news," Severus added, sitting down. "He looked rather pleased with himself."

"So why did he have to wait five minutes?" Voldemort asked grumpily.

"Oh, yes," Severus stood up, and leant towards his lover, and kissed him gently on the lips, deepening into a more passionate kiss. "Just wanted to see you to give you that," he murmured, his lips still millimetres away from Voldemort's. "And now, to make you hate Yaxley even more then you did for his disturbance, I am going to have a lovely, hot shower, all by myself." He smirked, and planted another, smaller kiss on Voldemort's lips. "No unprovoked killing."

Voldemort scowled. "I would not be looking forward to bedtime tonight, if I were you," he said quietly, as Severus walked out of the room. The Half Blood Prince didn't hear.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

When Severus heard the door bang, he quickly shut off the shower, and got out, wrapping a towel snugly around his waist.

Voldemort was stood in front of the bed, hands on his buttons, about to undo his robes. A look of pure disappointment crossed his face as he saw Severus. "Bastard..." he murmured. "I wanted to celebrate with you..."

"What has happened?" Severus asked, a small smile crossing his lips.

"You, my dear," Voldemort began, walking towards Severus. "Are officially..." He placed one hand on Severus's hip, drawing him closer. "Headmaster."

Severus's smile widened. "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." He muttered lazily. "Certainly sounds good."

"Not as good as Supreme Ruler of the Wizarding World," Voldemort chided.

"You're not seriously going to call yourself that, are you?" Severus asked, with a mocking smile.

"I will if it means annoying you," Voldemort replied. "By the way, I have thought of something suitable I can do to you in return for that nasty picture you put in my head before you left my office."

"Oh, yes?" Severus replied with a smirk.

"Yes." Voldemort merely smiled for a moment, and then continued to speak. "Absolutely no sex until I think you have begged for forgiveness for long enough."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You don't get any satisfaction then, either."

"I do," Voldemort responded. "I get to see you in discomfort. You hate begging." The Dark Lord laughed to himself as he walked out of the room.

Severus threw a book at Voldemort's back, which missed, and hit the door. "I'm going to tell the kids at Hogwarts how bad in bed you are," he called.

Voldemort had returned, still laughing. "Whatever you say, Severus, but I will be expecting you downstairs in half an hour for dinner with the Malfoy's. Meet me in the office in twenty minutes."

Grumbling to himself, Severus turned, and started to get ready. Voldemort watched him for a moment, and then left the room, a secret smile on his lips.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was seated in the Dinning room, just finishing off his breakfast, when Voldemort entered, and sat down. Severus instantly noticed that the Dark Lord was wearing those new robes he'd been telling Severus about the previous day, and how wonderful for flying they were. Severus had been practicing. He could now do anything, he and Voldemort had been having daily duels outside, while flying.

"Ready?" Voldemort asked shortly, pouring himself coffee.

"More or less," Severus replied softly. "You are apprehensive."

"Of course." There was silence in the room, except for the crunching of toast, and the tapping of china against wood. Both men were thinking hard. "We should go," Voldemort said, reluctantly standing up. "They shall be here soon." Severus nodded, and stood, slowly walking towards the Dark Lord, and kissing him gently on the lips. "The best of luck to you," the Dark Lord murmured into his lovers ear.

"And to you," Severus responded, a small smile on his lips. They descended the stairs towards the meeting room, Voldemort instantly walked over to speak to Bellatrix as they entered the crowded room, leaving Severus next to Lucius, who looked just as pale and scared as he had been permanently looking recently, and standing next to Severus didn't look like his idea of fun.

"Lucius, how are you, my friend?" Severus asked him softly, as if proving to the man that they were still close friends.

The blonde looked relieved. "I have been worse, Severus… How are you?" he replied, smiling warmly.

"Good," Severus said, smiling back. "Very good in fact." He glanced over to Voldemort for a moment, and then back to Lucius. "Look." He held his hand up to the man, showing him the ring on his fourth finger on his left hand.

"The Dark Lord?" Lucius asked him softly.

"Who else?" Severus dropped his hand back down to his side, and lowered his voice another notch. "You shall be back in favour soon, Lucius," he murmured.

Lucius nodded. "I certainly hope so. It is taking it's toll on the family. All Narcissa can do is worry, and Draco hasn't been himself since I came out of prison. Neither will tell me what his punishment was, though the scars on his back speak for themselves."

Severus grabbed Lucius's wrist. "What do you think it was, Lucius? Think back to the old days." Before the Dark Lord had vanished, the type of punishment Draco had received could be seen at almost every meeting, for various members. Voldemort preferred to use this type of public punishment for his highest followers only, the lower followers could make the higher feel worse - Simply for the lack of respect the punishment invoked.

"I know," Lucius murmured. "I know." Both men were silent for a while. "Draco didn't understand, ever, what a Death Eater is about. I think he does now."

"I have tried to be there for him during your imprisonment, but he was not interested. I wouldn't have partaken in the punishment if it wasn't for his rudeness."

Lucius nodded. "I am glad you took part, my friend," he said. "You should not risk loosing favour, anyhow."

"I assure you, that will not happen. The Dark Lord isn't going to get rid of me unless I turn to the Order." Severus smirked.

"You are certainly the luckiest of us," Lucius said, and for a moment he looked over Severus's shoulder to where Voldemort was stood. Severus turned, and saw he was now laughing with Bellatrix. "He is loyal to you, is he not?" Lucius asked, suddenly.

"He is now," Severus said grimly. "I think he got bored when I was always away at Hogwarts and slept with her when he felt like it," he said, jerking his head towards Bellatrix. "And even though he has ended it with her, she still always manages to distract him, somehow." He turned back around, and caught Voldemort's eye, and then pointedly looked at the Grandfather clock in the corner. Voldemort looked up, and his eyes widened as he noticed the time. He'd been talking for fifteen minutes and hadn't even noticed. It was quarter past twelve. "Finally, we are starting," he muttered, as Voldemort started to walk towards the front of the group. The Death Eaters started to move forwards, so they were in a group surrounding the Dark Lord. The few favourites didn't bother to move forwards, they knew they didn't need to be close to the Dark Lord to win his approval. Severus and Lucius were leant against the wall on the left side of the group, still quite separated from the rest, and Bellatrix was just next to them, with Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Dolohov.

Voldemort silenced the group around him by raising a pale hand to them. The result was instant. "My loyal followers," he began, softly. "Tonight, Harry Potter is to be moved from his current place of safety, to another location. We have no idea who will be accompanying him, but I shall be taking no risks, and I shall destroy him." He paused. "We shall be flying to our location, number four, Privet Drive, where we will form a large circle around the area as high as we can, until we have seen the Auror's arrive, when we can lower ourselves to usual flying height. We shall attack when they take off, killing all, except Potter, who is mine."

Severus nudged Lucius, and grinned. The Dark Lord always got very possessive over Potter, if anyone else was to touch him in any way, they would get into a lot of trouble. Lucius shook his head, a small smile on his lips, as Voldemort continued.

"Of course, I am not expecting this to run as smoothly as this - There may be changes to their plan. If Potter tries to fly away, I want catching him to be the main priority. Harry Potter is the point of this attack, I want to kill him tonight. So, you shall each understand that if you see him, and I am not in the vicinity, you summon me there, instantaneously." He continued. "When I am with Potter, you shall all persist to slaughter the Auror's and whomever else is accompanying him, and you will follow the orders given to you by Severus-" Voldemort's eyes searched for a moment, until he saw Severus stood next to Lucius. An eyebrow rose a fraction, noticed only by his lover, and finally, he inclined his head. Most members turned to look. Severus's face remained under its impassive mask, eyes staring into Voldemort's. -"Should that happen." Severus was looking forward to being bonded to Voldemort, so they could actually have secret conversations in each others heads. That was going to be highly amusing, along with being helpful when they were out on battles.

"When we have completed the operation, you may all depart. I shall be holding a gathering in a few days." He stepped forwards a little. "For now, you have a couple of hours to prepare yourselves. At six o clock this evening we fly to Surrey!" A cheer went up around the group, as Voldemort finished his dialogue, and walked over to Severus and Lucius, Bellatrix hovering nearby. "No Draco today, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, coldly, as the other members started to talk amongst themselves, some leaving the room.

"He's gone to France with his mother, my Lord," Lucius replied, softly, eyes downcast.

"The boy needs a break," Severus chipped in hastily, and Voldemort looked to him sharply. "He has not been looking too well recently."

"Indeed," Voldemort said shortly, his gaze not leaving Severus's for a second.

Lucius looked hastily to Bellatrix, her husband and his brother. "We should go into the Yard and find you three suitable broomsticks," he said. "I assure you, we have quite the collection." The four of them bowed to Voldemort, and left the room through the side door.

"Defending Malfoy, are we now?" Voldemort asked him, very quiet, and Severus could tell he was verging on being pissed off.

"He has been one of my closest friends for many years, my Lord," Severus replied steadily. "I believe you have placed your mistrust in the family wrongly. Draco was not ready for the task you set him, and now I think that the Malfoy's have been punished enough." He stepped closer to Voldemort, one hand on his lovers stomach, a gentle reminder of his affection. "When can we go back to our Manor? I ache to see it again, to sleep in our bed again… We have been here for over a month now."

Voldemort sighed, and then nodded. "Alright," he said, grudgingly. "We shall go back tonight. I must say, I have missed a certain toy filled cupboard." Severus blushed scarlet. "We will be using it a lot more when we're bonded you know, sub," Voldemort said, with a mocking smirk. "Even though our relationship in that area will probably be minimal, the bond needs it to survive. So maybe the occasional toy inside you during meetings and dinner parties, the occasional whipping when I feel you have displeased me…" Voldemort's mocking smirk changed into a mocking smile. "You will love it, Severus."

Severus shuddered, suddenly aroused. "I'm sure you will love it more." Voldemort laughed, and went to walk away. "My Lord-" Severus said quickly, and Voldemort turned back around to look at him with a questioning expression on his face. "Let's go back to the bedroom for half an hour."

Voldemort laughed again, and started walking towards the door with a silent nod, followed hastily by Severus.

X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Keeping a watchful eye downwards, Severus was flying just below the Death Eaters. Voldemort's gaze was fixed steadily on him, watching for the signal that meant they had arrived. Suddenly, Severus could see people flying below him, some on broomstick, some on Thestral, and one flying motorbike. On second glance, he realised Hagrid was on the bike. He recognised Mad Eye, Lupin, Tonks, and saw four flashes of red hair. That was enough for him. He looked up to Voldemort, and nodded, and the Death Eaters began their downwards spiral so they were at his level.

"How many?" Voldemort asked sharply, when they were in position.

"Thirteen. And they are not all Auror's, either," Severus replied, putting his hood up.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "Why would they need thirteen to transport one person?" he said, suspiciously. "We shall see. Go to your place, I shall see you shortly." Severus turned, and flew to the left, taking his place next to Lucius, and Voldemort flew off.

They only had to wait a short moment, before the group were right in the middle of the circle. Severus frowned. There were seven Harry Potter's in front of the group. He cursed, that's why he'd see so many Weasley's, clearly they had taken Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry. "Find the right one!" he yelled to the group, and started to head straight towards the closest Potter, and guardian, who was Lupin. He raised his wand. "Sectumsempra!" he bellowed, wand aimed at the Potter, hitting his ear, and severing it clean off. The boy gave a scream of pain. Lupin caught him in midair, and looked over his shoulder, aiming his wand. He mouthed something, Severus couldn't catch the words, and suddenly his hood was blown off his head.

Lupin looked shocked at the sight of him, as did the boy in his arms, and there was a brief interlude of both parties staring right at the other, as if the world was turning in slow motion, before Severus realised this couldn't be the real Potter, if it was, a severed ear wouldn't be stopping him from attacking, and Lupin wouldn't be wasting any time with staring competitions. With a sneer at them, he turned, and flew to the middle point the group was to assemble when things had finished.

There were three triumphant Death Eaters there. "We found him! We found the right Potter!" one of them said. "The Dark Lord's on him now!"

"Which direction?" Severus asked, drawing his wand. "Tell me where."

The Death Eater pointed, and Severus hastily resumed his flying, going as quickly as he could. He suddenly saw a flash of gold across the sky, a high pitched call of "Your wand, Selwyn, give me your wand!" and silence, penetrated by an angry scream. Something had gone wrong, Severus then realised, and two Death Eaters came into sight, and then Voldemort.

"It is over, go," Voldemort screamed at them, throwing Selwyn's wand so the man had to dive through the clouds to get it. "GO!" Voldemort screamed at Severus, not realising it was him. He speedily pulled off his hood, and soared towards Voldemort so they were touching, his arms around the furious man.

"We shall have more chances," he said, hurriedly, though trying to keep his voice calm. "Plenty more chances… This is not over - Isn't over yet-"

Voldemort pushed him backwards. "IF YOU CANNOT GET ME HARRY POTTER RIGHT NOW, WILL NOT SLEEP IN MY BED TONIGHT," he screamed. Severus had never seen him this angry.

"I cannot," he replied steadily. "You know I can't. Stop making unreasonable demands and calm down."

Voldemort was shaking as he stared back at Severus, and suddenly flew forwards, arms tightly around his lovers neck. Severus sighed lightly, and put his arms around Voldemort's waist. "Forgive me," Voldemort murmured. "I am angry with myself for letting him slip away once more."

"I know," Severus replied, his voice soothing. Few had seen Voldemort this angry, and only one knew how to counter it. "What happened?"

"He was on a flying motorbike with the Half-breed oaf, I almost had him when he managed to set Lucius's wand alight… I got Selwyn's, but it was too late, he managed to get through the protective charms of where ever he was going, down here…" Voldemort pointed down, but all Severus could see was swirling cloud.

"We should go and check the protection, just in case," Severus said softly.

"No. They shall not be staying there. We should get back to the central point, I must find out if anyone has perished-"

They turned back, flying rapidly through the rippling wind. The Death Eaters were hovering in mid air, conversing nervously, and silenced as they saw the Dark Lord and his most favoured follower coming towards them. "Any loses to our side?" Severus asked coldly, giving Voldemort a chance to cool down for a moment longer. There were murmurings at his general disrespect for Voldemort, but no one spoke aloud.

"Any loses to their side, then?" Voldemort added, his voice softer then ever.

"Mad Eye Moody, my Lord" came Lucius's voice. "We did not see where his body fell, unfortunately… His Magical Eye could have been help-"

"No matter," Voldemort cut in, smoothly. "Someone from the Ministry will find the body… Well done, Lucius," he added on, noticing the sideways glance from Severus.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius replied, and Severus could hear the note of relief in the man's voice.

"However," the Dark Lord continued, his voice back to its normal level of quietness. "Potter has thwarted me once more… I must now wait until our final battle, it seems… He will be too well protected… My desires must wait, for now…" His eyes were not still for a moment, he was looking around his ranks, looking for any signs of weakness. The Death Eaters seemed to know that, they became slightly nervous, shifting slightly on their broomsticks. "Keep to your tasks… Do not let your guard fall for a moment…" With a dismissive hand wave to the group, and a curt nod at Severus, he flew away into the distance. Severus paused for a moment, smirking at the group, before he followed Voldemort, gradually catching him up.

He had power… And suddenly, he liked the feeling a lot. Things were now only going to improve.

X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X


	17. Lack of Sleep

**Just a little image I decided to make, which is very fitting the this story! **

**http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/8506/voldemortseverusls7.png**

**More spoilers! PLEASE be careful if you haven't yet read Deathly Hallows! **

**Please leave a review, they mean the world to me! **

**Excessively Complex.**

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Severus was sitting lazily on the bed, watching Voldemort sleep. He'd been up all night worrying, and Severus was getting concerned. Voldemort had been more tired then ever recently, hardly eating, hardly sleeping, and even a brilliant strengthening potion wasn't going to deal with that sort of thing. Just guessing, Severus thought this was the first time his lover had been asleep for over three hours in a month.

There was a quiet tap on the door, and Severus hastily rose, and walked through to the main chamber, and pulled the door open. Yaxley was stood there, with Lucius and with Bellatrix just behind him. "The Dark Lord is sleeping," Severus said, softly, upon seeing them all. "I do not wish to wake him just yet." Yaxley's eyes narrowed in confusion, only Lucius and Bellatrix understood why he had the authority to wake the Dark Lord.

"Of course," Yaxley replied, vaguely. "He ordered us to report to him as soon as we returned from our attacks."

"He did," Severus replied, absently. "I shall give him the news when he awakes."

Yaxley didn't look impressed. "I will wait and tell him myself."

"Are you questioning my authority?" Severus asked, silkily, as if he was talking to a student, glaring. Yaxley glared back.

"You should return to the Ministry, Yaxley," Lucius cut in, smoothly. "You need to find out who will be replacing Pius Thicknesse in his old job."

A couple of seconds later, Yaxley broke his gaze from Severus, and strode off, back down the corridor. "Come in, you two," Severus said, a smirk forming on his lips. They seated themselves down in the sitting room, talking in hushed voices. Bellatrix was amazed with how comfortable Severus seemed in this environment, but realised after a moment that it was his home, this was where he lived. "What happened? I assume Scrimgeor is dead."

"Naturally," Lucius replied coolly. "I expect Yaxley to be made Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. No doubt then we will have some strong laws made on the Mudblood restraining subject."

Severus nodded. "The Dark Lord will be pleased." He suddenly heard the door open behind him, and he turned around to see Voldemort walking through, buttoning up his robes. As the Dark Lord looked up, Severus saw his eyebrows raise.

"You did not wake me, Severus, I told you to wake-"

Severus held up a hand. "I have already told you of my concerns once today, you know why," he replied, an affectionate smile on his face. "Lucius and Bellatrix have good news for you."

"Indeed?" Voldemort asked, sitting down next to Severus, and draping an arm lazily around his shoulder.

"I killed Scrimgeor," Lucius said, softly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"That was only half of the plan," Voldemort responded, his tired mood showing clearly on his face. Severus buried his head in Voldemort's shoulder, rolling his eyes. The Dark Lord's hand came to rest absently in Severus's hair, twirling random strands around his fingers before letting go of them.

"Of course... We then went to the Weasley's, the wedding was happening, as we were told, but there was no sign of Potter or his companions," Lucius continued.

"In all likelihood to be because of those on their side at the Ministry," Bellatrix added on after a moment.

"Interesting..." Voldemort murmured, looking down onto the top of Severus's head with a smile. "Where has Yaxley gone?"

"Back to the Ministry, my Lord," said Lucius.

"Let us hope he will have his promotion, now Thicknesse is the new Minister..." He gently pushed Severus back from him, and stood up, walking towards his drinks cabinet. "Let us see..." he said, opening the glass door. "Whiskey," he said, taking four glasses and pouring a large amount into each one. "In the future," he said, as he turned around, handing the glasses out. "I think I shall keep Yaxley as head of that Department. I can imagine him doing well there."

As Severus accepted his drink, he suddenly wondered what his position would be later on, if they won the war. Would the Dark Lord keep him at home, motionless and bored, or would he be assigned a job? Perhaps he would remain as Head of Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord raised his glass. "To our successes," he said, coolly. The group tapped glasses and drank, and Severus noticed that Bellatrix was the first to finish. She was becoming quite the alcoholic, Severus observed, and made a mental note to mention it to Voldemort when they were left alone once more. "I take it there were no deaths, as I ordered?" The Dark Lord continued to speak, one eyebrow raised.

"None," Lucius replied, setting his glass down on the table in front of himself and Bellatrix. "We made sure of that."

"Good," Voldemort responded shortly, leaning back, and relaxing somewhat into Severus, who found his grip around his lover tightening possessively.

"You should eat," Severus reminded him softly.

Lucius stood, beckoning to Bellatrix. "Come, Narcissa is expecting us," he said to her. He turned back to Voldemort and Severus. "My Lord, Severus, goodnight." Severus smiled gratefully at Lucius – He had already voiced his concerns of the Dark Lord to the blonde and was glad that Lucius could work out when they needed to be alone.

"I am fine, Severus," Voldemort replied when the room was their own. "You do not have to worry about me." He stood, and went to the window, looking out over the gardens.

"You know as well as I do how human energy effects your magical energy – Love – Please..." Severus stood, and walked over to his lover, putting his arms around his waist, and resting his head on Voldemort's shoulder. "I cannot handle this worry."

Voldemort made a noise in the back of his throat. "Very well, go and tell the elves we will dine together," he snapped, ungraciously.

"I have already told them I expect dinner to be ready, for two, at half past six," Severus replied, trying to keep himself calm. The Dark Lord didn't reply, he merely brushed past Severus and poured himself another drink. "I shall just let you loose all of your magical powers next time, then," Severus said coldly, as he walked past the Dark Lord and his precious drink, and stepped into their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort called from the next room.

"Having a shower," Severus shouted back. "I am going to dinner, even if you do not wish to, and then I will probably go and see Lucius, get blind drunk, and then maybe sleep with him, or maybe even Bellatrix if she is lonely enough."

He stepped into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut, surprised that he hadn't heard an angry reply. He turned on the shower, and as the droplets of hot water encased his body his mind continued to whirl. Voldemort would never take his advice on anything, and if this lack of self care kept up, then Voldemort was just going to collapse, and probably loose all of his power. He was so worried, it had been at risk of turning into anger for days now, and finally, it had happened. The Dark Lord was not in a healthy state, as an experienced Potions Master, with a lot of knowledge on magical health, he knew things were not looking good if the Dark Lord carried on neglecting himself in favour of the Dark Order.

He hastily turned off the shower, dried himself off and pulled on a clean set of robes, and walked back into the sitting room. "Love, are you-" he began, and then noticed Voldemort unconscious on the floor. "Shit!" he murmured, stepping forwards and rolling the Dark Lord onto his back. The scarlet eyes were closed, and his pulse was faint. Panic settling over him, he realised he could not help Voldemort alone. Thinking fast, he wondered who he could call to his side for some help. He instantly narrowed down his choices to two people – Bellatrix, or Lucius. Quickly he realised that Voldemort would not wish for Bellatrix to see him in this weakened state, so he settled on Lucius, whom Severus was sure was more of a friend to Voldemort then anything.

He put two fingers on his Dark Mark, and summoned Lucius to his side, and then jumped into action with putting his lover onto the comfort of their bed. He hastily conjured a stretcher, and lifted Voldemort onto it, sending it into the bedroom. He then levitated Voldemort onto the bed, making sure he had two pillows supporting his head, as he liked. There was a tap on the door.

"Lucius, come in," Severus called, and Lucius walked in, a look of shock appearing on his face as he surveyed the scene. "We just argued... And the next thing I know, he's unconscious on the floor..."

Lucius's eyes widened. "What can we do?" he asked, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"I..." Severus faltered. "Leave him to sleep, for now, but when he wakes up, he needs Potions, which I shall begin now."

"I shall watch over him for you," Lucius replied.

"Thank you, my friend," Severus replied, slightly distracted. "Let me know as soon as he awakens... I... I hate to make nourishing Potions, especially for the Dark Lord, Merlin knows he would live his life from Potions..." He bent over Voldemort, and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you," he whispered, before he turned on his heel, and headed down to the laboratory for some emergency Potions making.

Thankfully, the potions he needed were easy to make, and he was just bottling up the last one three hours later, when his mark burned. It was Lucius. He finished up, blew out any fires, and then grabbed the crate of bottles and dashed upstairs.

Voldemort was sat up, talking to Lucius, and a small feeble smile broke on his face when he saw Severus. "You're okay!" Severus said, dashing forwards, and hugging Voldemort tight. Lucius left the room, and Severus heard the clink of glass, and made the assumption that Lucius was drinking.

"I feel awful," Voldemort said, hoarsely.

"That is your own fault," Severus replied, with a smile. "Drink this," he said, pressing a vial into Voldemort's hand. "That is a nourishing Potion, this-" he passed the Dark Lord another. "Magical strengthening, though it is a little pointless if-" He stopped himself from saying _if you have any magical powers left after this... _"-Well. This is the last, pain reliever with nutrition."

"Where's the Scotch?" Voldemort asked, a smirk on his lips.

"You can lay of that for a couple of weeks as well," Severus snapped, helping Voldemort to lay back down again. "Do not go without food for a month again," he continued, placing a kiss on the Dark Lord's lips. "I will be in the same situation as you if you do not."

He gave Voldemort another vial. "Sleeping potion. Six hours of sleep per dosage."

"I love you, Snape," Voldemort said, swallowing the Potion, and shutting his eyes. "But I also hate you..." he continued, before falling asleep.

Severus merely smiled. Voldemort never meant those rude things he said to his lover.

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Severus awoke to Voldemort laying asleep next to him for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. He smiled, and noticed him stirring slightly in his sleep. A few moments later, his eyes snapped open, and he groaned. Severus was happy to see he looked slightly better in appearance, but it was clear there was going to be a lot of work needed.

"How are you feeling, love?" Severus asked, sitting up and kissing the Dark Lord on his forehead.

"Terrible," Voldemort murmured, his voice still croaky. "Can I have a drink? I don't think I can stand..." He sat up with some difficulty as Severus conjured him a glass of water. "Thanks," he murmured, taking a sip, and laying back down.

"Hungry?"

Voldemort grunted, shutting his eyes. "No," he replied with a sigh.

"Well, you need to eat anyway."

"Go away, Severus."

Severus sighed.

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Severus was happy enough with Voldemort's health to let him out of bed a few days later. He was eating without being forced to, and sleeping several hours every night.

"No magic yet though," Severus warned.

"You mentioned," Voldemort replied irritably as he buttoned up his robes. "Stop repeating yourself."

"I have permission to be worried," Severus snapped.

"I'm calling that meeting tomorrow, by the way," Voldemort said, ignoring the last comment. He headed into the next room, followed hastily by his lover. The Dark Lord was now drinking scotch.

"Fine," Severus replied sadly, going for the drinks himself. "Though I expect you'll regret it."

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Severus was seated on the right side of Voldemort at the meeting table, Lucius reinstated in his seat to the Dark Lord's left, Bellatrix next to Severus. He shifted uncomfortably. Voldemort's fingers were drumming impatiently on the table, sat back, a scowl clear on his face. They were waiting on one member, who was over fifteen minutes late.

The table was tense, no one was speaking. Lucius's eyes fixed themselves onto Severus's every minute or two, a nervous stare, as if he thought he was going to be removed from favour if Yaxley didn't show up. Uneasy glances spread from each person to another, along the table, and then back down. Every so often, there was a small flick of the eyes towards Voldemort, but it didn't last for long, as every member was terrified it would somehow be their fault. Severus was the only one brave enough to look at the Dark Lord for long enough to maintain eye contact, but Severus turned away before his mind could be penetrated.

The Dark Lord looked as if he was about to speak, when the double doors at the end of the room opened, and Yaxley strode in as if nothing was wrong.

"You are late, Yaxley," Voldemort hissed, as a greeting.

Yaxley bowed deeply. "My Lord-" he said, with an arrogance that Severus hated instantly. "I have excellent news."

Severus kicked Voldemort lightly under the table, as if telling him that a punishment was needed. Voldemort ignored the gesture, and continued, his eyes fixed firmly on Yaxley. "Indeed, but you are late, nonetheless."

Yaxley's concern became obvious suddenly. His eyes widened, and he paled a few shades. "I could not leave, Master… I - I… My Lord, please allow me to explain first-"

The silence seemed to deepen. Every man and woman around the table was holding their breath, wondering what was going to happen next. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Voldemort spoke. "Very well… Sit down, Yaxley…" He beckoned to the only empty seat next to Dolohov, and Yaxley sat down. "So?"

"My Lord, we were just finalising the new Mudblood laws, I could not leave half way through when my mark burned- I… Dolores Umbridge is head of it, Head of the Muggle Born Registration Commission-" Yaxley said, his voice quivering in some places as he spoke. "Our new laws mean that all Muggle Born's have to register with the Ministry - It means we will be able to send a good number of them away, perhaps even to Azkaban, if they do not register… and are caught…"

Voldemort looked at him thoughtfully, for a moment, before nodding. "Excellent," he said, softly.

"However, my Lord," Yaxley continued, nervously. One of Voldemort's eyebrows shot upwards. Severus cringed. "I have not yet been asked to be one of the interrogators..." Severus could feel the Dark Lord reaching for his wand in his robes under the table. He was suddenly very pleased with himself for removing it carefully from the Dark Lord's pocket before they had left their rooms for the meeting. There was no way the Voldemort could do magic now, not for another few days at least. The effort of it could very easily send him further back to hardly being able to move, and Severus was not risking that, no matter what Voldemort said. Severus kept his eyes fixed firmly on Yaxley as he shivered at the Dark Lord's expression, unaware for the moment that the fury was no longer directed at him.

Voldemort turned his head, and glared heatedly at Severus, who merely looked coolly back. "Snape..." Voldemort said warningly, but Severus rose an eyebrow, as if asking Voldemort what he was going to do about it. Voldemort decided to change tactics. "Yaxley has disappointed me," he hissed.

"Of course," Severus responded, aiming his wand at Yaxley. "Crucio," he murmured, holding it until the Dark Lord held up his hand. Severus stopped, immeadiatly.

"Your orders were to get on to the committee... You know this, Yaxley... Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is not enough to secure that they are sent away... What must I do, Yaxley... What must I do to ensure that this world is pure... To ensure that the Mudbloods are driven out?" Voldemort drawled, eyes fixed mostly on the ceiling, disappointment showing in the tone of his voice.

"My Lord... I will... I will get onto the committee..." Yaxley said, too loudly. He was obviously terrified. "I... I am sorry to have disappointed you, my Lord..."

"However, you have done well to become Head of such a high department... Such an important department... You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude for that, for allowing him this power..." Voldemort continued. "For this you will be rewarded..."

"Thank you, my Lord... Thank you..." Yaxley murmured, bowing his head. There were droplets of sweat on his brow.

"Severus... The Carrow's will be your Deputies at Hogwarts," Voldemort continued, looking to his lover for a moment. Severus nodded. "Alecto, Amycus, from what I have heard... I believe there is a need for more discipline in the school... There will be a revision of the rules at Hogwarts... Punishments will be more severe."

Severus wondered why Voldemort hadn't mentioned this to him previously, and then realised it was probably because the Dark Lord knew Severus wouldn't approve. Severus turned his head fully towards Voldemort, and raised an eyebrow. "I agree, my Lord" he said, automatically, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I know," Voldemort responded shortly, and then looked back around the table, his eyes narrowed. "Lucius, I trust your son is to return to the school?" he asked.

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius drawled. "If Severus is to be Headmaster, there should be no problem with him returning..."

"Indeed," Voldemort responded, as he stood up and began walking around the table, pacing, slowly, deathly as if he was the Grim Reaper. "Harry Potter has thwarted me once more... Once again due to his luck, and timing... Through no personal skill of his own..." He continued walking, reaching the end of the table now, ghosting his hand along the back of Rookwood's shoulder, causing an involuntary shudder from the man. Severus watched Voldemort through narrowed eyes. "So. I have come to a decision, my loyal followers... Harry Potter will be lured to Hogwarts. He will not return... This is incontrovertible as you all should be aware..." The Dark Lord was reaching the middle of the right side of the table now, and Severus made eye contact with his lover. "We will attack. Our numbers will be greater then the students of Hogwarts and teachers, the ones who will fight..."

"And we will do this even if Harry Potter is dead before the end of the year?" Severus asked, softly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he replied shortly.

"Even though Hogwarts is already ours?" Severus continued.

"Hogwarts is not ours completely... My plan is to remove the House system from Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts emblem will become Salazar Slytherin's... It will be my own, Severus."

Severus nodded. "Yes, my Lord," he replied quietly.

Voldemort continued his pacing. He reached Bellatrix, and rested his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently. "They cannot hope to beat us..." Bellatrix's breathing had increased by a huge amount, her eyes were fluttering closed every few seconds in pleasure. Severus smirked. "Students will be driven out of Hogwarts in fear. I except there to be fewer numbers this year..." He paused, letting go of Bellatrix, and sitting back down again, his voice changing into a sharper tone as he spoke. "Argyle," he said, his gaze snapping to a man on Yaxley's left. "As you are in control of the Prophet, I want a story in there... Speculation that Harry Potter killed Dumbledore. I want the whole nation to be in upheaval over whether Harry Potter can be trusted or not. Get Rita Skeeter to do it, that woman can turn anything into poison..."

"Y... Yes, my Lord-" Argyle replied hastily, looking relieved that he had not done anything wrong.

"Things remain the same," Voldemort said, a more final tone in his voice this time. "If there is any sign of Potter anywhere, use the Dark Mark... I shall come and destroy him myself. Do not disoblige me unless you are certain it is him. You may leave." He sat back in his chair, watching, carefully, as his followers left the room. Only Severus remained. Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out Voldemort's wand, and set it on the table in front of him.

"I could not have you doing magic," Severus murmured.

"I know. I would have forgotten myself and used it," Voldemort replied. "You are in agreement of my plans?"

"Of course," Severus replied. "Term begins soon."

"It is exciting I must say," Voldemort said, with a smile.

"For you, perhaps," Severus muttered.

"Things are to be different this year, Sev," Voldemort murmured, leaning forward and kissing his lover lightly on the end of his nose. "I shall see you every day. The Headmaster of Hogwarts alone can change the wards, you can remove enough of the protection for one person to get through at a certain point, and I can fly in, straight into your chambers. What do you say? I can be in your bed... Naked... Awaiting your return from work."

Severus smiled. "Of course... But I shall be wanting to sleep at home, as well, my love," he said. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"No need to fuss," Voldemort remarked, sitting back comfortably. "I am perfectly well."

"You will eat and sleep while I am away, won't you," Severus asked him. "Promise me..."

"I _promise," _Voldemort replied. "But you are being stupid. Nothing is going to happen now, I know that I need to look after myself."

"Thank you..." Severus replied, leaning closer to him, and kissing him on the lips.

"You know... Seeing you hurting Yaxley like that really turned me on... Let's go upstairs." He smirked at Severus, who rolled his eyes. The Dark Lord really was a sick man.


	18. Bond Changes

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus had not been expecting a warm reception, when he got back to Hogwarts on the first of September. Miverva simply ignored him, pursing her lips tightly together. Flitwick was looking at him sadly, muttering things to himself. Slughorn shook his head in disappointment. This, he supposed, was better treatment than what the Carrow's were getting. Minerva completely ignored them. In fact, everyone ignored them. Severus could tell this was going to be a hard year.

They were sat along the top table, the Carrow's either side of him as he sat in his Throne like chair. He watched through narrowed eyes as his students filed into the room, most glaring up at him, the Slytherin's smiling. He made eye contact with Draco for the merest of seconds, nodding briefly, and then looking away. Minerva entered the hall at last, followed by all the new students, the ones from Wizarding families looking suspiciously up at him. Severus noted that there were not as many students in the hall now as there had been in the past. He was barely concentrating through the Sorting Ceremony, and ate little throughout the feast, hardly speaking to the Carrow's.

Everyone of importance had returned, except for Ron, Hermione and Harry. That was expected, but he would have to tell Voldemort all the same.

Severus suddenly noticed the plates clearing, and hastily stood up to make his speech. The hall was silenced. Three quarters of the school glared up at him. "The Ministry for Magic has made some new rules for the school," he began, softly, knowing full well it would carry to the very back of the hall. Voldemort shared this talent with him. "A full list can be found on the second floor corridor." He paused. "And as you may have noticed, we have two new Professors... Alecto Carrow for Muggle Studies, and her brother Amycus Carrow for Defence Against the Dark Arts." He gestured to each as he spoke their names. "Slytherin's, Professor Slughorn will be replacing me as Head of Slytherin House." He paused, waiting for the lukewarm applause to fade back into a stony silence. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is prohibited. Your new timetables will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast by your Head of House. Now, to bed, you have lessons first thing." He seated himself back down, ignoring the obvious hatred the vast majority of students felt for him. The worst thing was, Voldemort couldn't make it to Hogwarts that night, and Severus wasn't going to leave the castle in a hurry too soon, just in case there were to be any start of year pranks played on him, or any other teacher. He waited for the room to empty, before he took the door at the back of the Great Hall, through a tapestry in the corridor and up a flight of stairs, which brought him straight to his rooms. He spoke the password to his door, and entered.

He sighed. His bed was going to be very lonely tonight.

He reached for the bottle of brandy, ad poured himself a glass. He kicked off his shoes, and walked slowly into his bedroom, setting the glass down after taking a sip, and unbuttoning his robes. Severus pulled them off, and threw them onto the bed, and then noticed a familiar figure sitting on the window sill, looking at Severus with an amused expression on his face.

"I didn't think you were coming!" Severus cried, and ran towards his lover, and kissed him hard on the lips.

The Dark Lord held Severus tightly to him, and kissed his hair. "I could not leave you alone, especially on a night like this one... I thought you would be upset..."

Severus nodded. "I need you more then ever," he murmured.

"I know... I feel the same way... You are truly part of me now, Sev," Voldemort responded. "My lover, my best friend... My soon to be husband..." His smile grew. "Let's make love on Dumbledore's bed!" he said.

"You are sick," Severus replied, pulling away and sitting down, though still he felt much better, just from those few words of comfort, and from the Dark Lord's childish wit.

"Is Potter here?" Voldemort asked, hopeful for a moment.

"No. Nor are his companions, Granger, and Ronald Weasley."

"Aww." He was silent for a moment, he laid back on the bed, looking up at the tapestry above the bed. It was very Dumbledore, two bees were sitting on light blue flowers, collecting the pollen. "It would have saved me a lot of time if he had returned."

"Mm," Severus replied, reminding himself to get a different bed at the first chance he got. He had killed this man, and he didn't appreciate the thought of sleeping in his bed for a year.

"You know, I want to find a way to piss off Potter."

"You're breathing, are you not?" Severus replied, with a smirk. "You could just go for the obvious, go for one he cares for deeply."

"But who?" Voldemort mused.

"I have been his teacher for six years."

Voldemort smiled, and kissed Severus's leg which was next to his face. "And your verdict is...?"

"I know he went out with Ginny Weasley last year, perhaps they are still together. We could try... This is his best friends little sister at the very least," Severus replied, thoughtfully.

"Ginny?" Voldemort chuckled. "It was me she was after for a while," he said, smirking.

"The Chamber of Secrets incident was... Unfortunate... But I believe the way you came back after the Triwizard Tournament was better." Severus said softly as he got into bed.

"We will kidnap her then," Voldemort said finally. "To lure him to us... Or just piss him off, as I said..."

"Good," Severus replied, smiling at his lover. "Come here."

Voldemort smiled back, and crawled on top of Severus, kissing him hard and passionately on the lips. Severus began unbuttoning the interfering robes from the Dark Lord, through the kiss, causing a low moan to escape Voldemort's lips. Severus pushed upwards, rolling Voldemort over and getting on top of him, kissing down the new exposed flesh, as he continued to remove the robe, never fast enough for him. "I don't think so," Voldemort snarled, turning them back over again so he was on top. "We can practice for the bond _now,_" he hissed, slapping Severus hard across the face. Severus moaned, his stomach somersaulting over and over, nothing ever changed that with the Dark Lord – and finally pushed the annoying robe of Voldemort's shoulders.

"Yeh?" Severus asked, mockingly. "You're going to dominate me fully, are you?"

"Yes," Voldemort replied, with a smirk, roughly pinching Severus's nipple, and twisting. Severus arched his back, trying to escape the pain, moaning with desire. Voldemort didn't relent, he tightened his grip, and leant forwards, kissing his lover hard on the lips, biting as he pulled away. Severus could taste the metallic blood pouring into his mouth. He jerked away from Voldemort, who merely pinned him back down with his knees. "I will use handcuffs, Severus. And I will take great pleasure in hurting you."

"Please do," Severus replied, and continued to struggle, kicking upwards in a hope he would hit the Dark Lord. He missed. Voldemort's nails clawed down his chest, drawing blood there too. He reached Severus crotch, and stopped, laughing.

"Enjoying yourself?" Voldemort asked him, mockingly. A moment later, a long whip was produced. Severus's eyes widened, this thing looked painful.

"I was," he chocked out nervously.

"Thought so," Voldemort replied, kissing his lover on the lips, tasting the blood. He threw the whip onto the floor. "Teasing," he whispered, pinning Severus's hands to the bed with his own. "You used that on Draco, I think that is overly cruel for our standards."

Severus smirked, and kissed Voldemort. "I love you," he murmured.

"Shut up, brat," Voldemort replied, kissing him some more. Severus Snape was really becoming an addiction, worse then any form of drug. It was official, the Dark Lord had become infatuated with another man.

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

There was a loud knock on the door of Severus's office. It was nearing midnight, and he was about to go to bed to wait for Voldemort. "Come in," he snapped. The door opened, and Minerva came in, followed by a sulky looking Draco.

"He was wandering the corridors, Headmaster," she said. Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco, and then looked back to Minerva.

"I shall deal with it, Minerva... Next time, you need to send any rule breakers to the Carrow's, was that not made clear enough?" Severus asked, coldly.

"Of course," Minerva replied, her nostrils flaring in anger at being spoken like that in front of a student. She turned on her heel, and slammed out of the room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Severus snapped at Draco.

"I wanted to speak to you," Draco said quietly. "I... I wanted to apologise to you..."

"For what?" Severus snapped. There was another knock, but this time it was from his chambers. "Come in, my Lord," he called, and Voldemort entered, frowning. His face relaxed as he noticed it was Draco in there.

Draco paled even more. "M... My Lord..." he whispered, bowing deeply.

"Draco," Severus snapped, drawing the boys attention back to him. "I do not want for you to be breaking the rules here again, and if I catch you doing so, I will bypass the Carrow's directly and have you sent to your Master instead."

Draco swallowed hard, his eyes flicking to Voldemort for a merest second. "What did the boy do?" Voldemort asked Severus dangerously.

"Night time wanderings," Severus replied. "However." He looked back to Draco. "Thank you for your apology." He gave the blonde boy a small smile, and then waved his hand. "Go back to bed, and quickly." Draco hastily backed out of the room. When the door was shut, Severus turned back to Voldemort. "I hate this job," he said, and sat back down at the desk. He hastily tidied up the desk that was scattered with documents and papers, locking some pieces away in the drawer.

"I can make it all better for you if you want," Voldemort replied, his voice low and gravelly. Severus shuddered involuntarily, the voice was so sexy. "Come on, it's Friday. Come home."

Severus stood up, nodding. "Alright," he said. He opened the door to his rooms, and entered. He grabbed his cloak from the chair, and fastened it around his neck, before walking to the window, and holding onto Voldemort's hand. "It's a very romantic night," Voldemort whispered to him. "Just look at the stars, and the moon." Severus smiled gratefully, and stepped onto the window sill, before flying through the window, followed closely by Voldemort, who took hold of Severus's hand as he got through.

"It's beautiful," Severus replied, looking upwards at the full moon, and bright, twinkling stars. "Oh look, it's Bellatrix!" he said, pointing at a star next to a pale yellow one. "We'll have to tell her that we saw her on one of our romantic flies," Severus added. "That'll wind her up something awful."

Voldemort tutted. "You still hate her that much?"

"Yes," Severus replied at once.

"Oh well." Voldemort shrugged, and sighed as they reached the end of the protection. "Right. Through I go." He turned onto his side in the air, and went through two trees. Severus smirked. He could get through where ever he wanted to. "See you at home," he said, smirking some more, and disapparating. He appeared in mid air at Voldemort's manor, and a moment later heard a small pop behind him. He turned, and flew at his lover, kissing him. "Brat, get off me," Voldemort chided, pushing him back. "Save it for later, I'll get excited."

Severus laughed as they flew through the open front door. "Anything fun happened?" he asked his lover.

"Not really. I began my first draft of the Reformed Magical Decree, but that is about it..."

"Would you like me to have a look?" Severus asked quietly as they got up the stairs.

"Actually, I would appreciate that," Voldemort responded. "And I need your help with the new Hogwarts teacher list, too, I think you will be perfect at picking out the right people for the job."

"I should assume so," Severus replied with a smirk as they entered Voldemort's office. He was handed a piece of parchment, decorated in Voldemort's neat handwriting. Severus studied it for a moment.

_**The Reformed Magical Decree of Wizarding Britain**_

_The Minister for Magic ?_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

_And His ? Consort_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Magical Accidents and Catastrophes **_

_Memphis Yaxley_

_With:_

_**The Head of Azkaban Prison, Interrogation of Suspects and the Wizengamot **_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_**Head of Mudblood and Muggle Prevention**_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_**Head of the New Auror Department**_

_**Head of International Magical Cooperation **_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_**Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**_

_Walden MacNair _

_**Head of the Control of Magical and Muggle Objects**_

_**Head of Magical Transportation**_

_**Head of the Departments of Mysteries**_

_Augustus Rookwood_

Severus nodded. "I would suggest Rodolphus Lestrange for the New Auror office, you know," he said.

"I suppose, he is a fantastic duellist..." Voldemort picked up his quill and wrote the name in. "Which subjects at Hogwarts would you get rid of?" he asked, as he wrote.

"History of Magic for a start," Severus said quickly. "Astronomy and Divination."

"That's precisely what I thought," Voldemort replied. "Come, let's go to bed and think about this."

Severus nodded, and followed his through the back passage, up a small flight of stairs, and straight into their bedroom through the wardrobe. "Have you decided what else you are going to with Hogwarts yet?"

"Mostly. No more houses, I know that... The whole place is going to be Slytherin's."

"Good," Severus replied, taking off his robes and sliding between the sheets. "I cannot help but worry that this conversation is slightly premature."

"I need to be prepared should we win, Severus," Voldemort replied, putting his arms around his lover. "On that subject, can you get Ginny Weasley here by next week?"

"Course," Severus replied. "Tell me exactly what you want tomorrow." He rested his head against Voldemort's shoulder, and swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_'Miss Weasley,_

_Come to my office tonight at seven. The password is Invisibility. _

_Professor S. Snape.' _

Severus attached the note to his owl, and sat back, and waited for that knock on his door, later on that evening. This was too easy.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The knock came five minutes later. Severus stood, and strode over to the door, opening it himself to let her in. When she was safely over the threshold, he locked the door behind her. "The Dark Lord has a need for you," he said silkily, sitting back down. "You have a choice – Come with me willingly, or I will force you." He looked up to the girl in front of him, seeing her scared expression in her eyes.

"Why would I want to go to the Dark Lord?" she asked him, her tone settling on defiant. She drew out her wand, pointing it at him.

'Expelliarmus,' he thought, and straight away, her wand soared from her hand, right into his own. "Come now, Miss Weasley, you do not think you could defeat the Dark Lord's most trusted servant, do you?" he asked her, smirking. Severus could see Ginny's eyes roaming the room, as if looking for a way to escape.

Unexpectedly, as Severus walked around the desk to her, she kicked him hard on the shin. Hardly thinking, he slapped her hard across the face, instantly making her nose bleed. "Do not!" he warned her, raising his wand. "Crucio." The spell hit her fast and hard, and she was on the floor screaming. "Not so strong now, are we?" he sneered, as he lifted the spell. "Impero," he whispered. He ordered her to get up, and slowly, he walked towards her motionless figure, putting one arm around her and forcing one of her hands onto the Portkey he had prepared.

Lucius was awaiting them in the Entrance Hall of the Manor. "Good news?" Lucius asked Severus softly.

"Of course," Severus replied, gesturing to the red haired, cursed girl stood next to him. "Surprisingly easy to put the Imperius Curse upon. I feel no resistance."

Lucius smirked. "Blood traitors," he responded, tapping his cane lightly on the floor. He'd bought himself a new wand, a very good and expensive French one, which he'd found to be better then his older version any way. They walked towards the Meeting Room, in which Severus could see all the Inner Circle sitting, waiting. "You will find the Dark Lord to be in a slightly agitated mood today, though I suppose he is merely concerned for this mission," Lucius said softly. They entered, sitting down comfortably in their usual seats.

"Severus," the Dark Lord said, softly, looking at Ginny who was standing next to Severus's chair. "Ahh, you have her... Any problems?"

"You'd know if there had been," Severus replied, with a smirk.

"Indeed," Voldemort said dryly. "You are sure this is her?"

"Inescapably sure."

Voldemort nodded, and held out his hand to Ginny, beckoning her forwards. Severus directed her to follow Voldemort's instructions. "Remains docile because she is under the Imperius Curse... Ahh, Severus, your methods amuse me," Voldemort said, surveying Ginny carefully. "I remember you... You told me everything once..." Voldemort murmured. Severus and Lucius exchanged glances. "Poured everything inside of you into a _Diary..._" Voldemort chuckled quietly, and then looked up at the rest of the Death Eaters present. "So, does anyone else have any good news that they wish to share?" he asked, sarcasm clear in his tone.

Yaxley leant forwards. "My Lord, I have good news," he said quickly.

"Oh I thought we would hear from you, Yaxley," Voldemort sneered. Severus soon realised that his lover was in a very nasty mood, covered by a sarcastic, bitchy façade. These moods were usual very dangerous, you could be in trouble and not notice it until you were being cursed, or until you were dead.

To his credit, Yaxley continued without a glint of fear in his eyes. "I have been placed onto the Committee, my Lord."

"Is that it?" Voldemort asked, his tone verging on bored.

"No, my Lord," Yaxley replied, a smirk present on his features. "I had the two houses of Potter's companions searched. Ronald Weasley has Spattergroit, and Granger has moved to France with her parents."

"Good, well done," Voldemort replied, scanning the table once more. "Travers, how are things in the Transportation department?" he asked, his gaze settling on the man next to Lucius.

"F... Fine, thank you, my Lord... I... I have been promoted to Deputy..." the man replied, visibly shaking. "We... We have had constant surveillance on every fire wired onto the Floo network, every Apparation we can, with date, exact time, locations and names logged and checked thrice over..."

"Excellent work... You will report to me if anything of importance shows up," Voldemort responded. He looked around the table again. "I trust the numbers of people placed under the Imperius Curse at the Ministry increase daily?" Numerous people around the table nodded vigorously. "I am pleased," Voldemort said softly, his eyes now on Severus. "Snape, I need a word in private... Now..." He looked around the table once more, and settled on Lucius. "Lucius, I need you and Bellatrix to take Miss Weasley down to my dungeons, and ensure that she is settled in well."

Lucius stood up, followed by Bellatrix, and they each grabbed a wrist as Severus released the Imperius Curse from her. Ginevra's eyes cleared, and she looked around the room, and then saw Voldemort. She let out a high pitched scream, just as Lucius and Bellatrix dragged her out of the room. Several people laughed, Severus merely smirked. "Alright, I expect reports instantly if anything important should happen," Voldemort said, standing up. "The rest can wait for our weekly meetings." He waved his hand dismissively, and beckoned Severus towards their rooms hastily.

"What?" Severus asked once they were halfway up the stairs.

"You shall see," Voldemort replied, pushing him into the doorway. "It's for the bond." Inside the door of the sitting room was a desk that Severus had never seen before, with a single piece of parchment on it, and a quill next to it. His stomach churned as he noticed it was one similar to what Umbridge used on the students for punishment. "We've been engaged for a long time now," Voldemort said, shutting the door. "Yet it does not feel that way. There is no... Real magical connection, I have not felt it nearly as often as we should be feeling it, which makes me think that the rings are not enough. Through an engagement connection, we should be able to feel what the other is feeling at times where an emotion is at it's strongest, and we should be able to have mental conversations when we are on close contact."

"So?" Severus asked, softly, backing away from that quill.

"So, Severus, I think we need to do more..." He beckoned impatiently to the table. "Blood sacrifices are needed, along with new rings, rings that have more meaning."

"What has more meaning, then?" Severus asked quietly.

"We both share the same star sign, Capricorn... Our star stone is black Onyx, I thought that would be more appropriate." Voldemort opened the drawer of the desk, and pulled out two small, black velvet boxes. Inside, when Severus opened his, there was a thin band of silver, with a rather large black stone set on it. Voldemort's was identical. "But we need to do the blood tie before we remove the other rings, otherwise the connection is lost."

"Why do we have to do a blood sacrifice with one of those quills?" Severus asked quickly.

"They aren't the usual type, I promise," Voldemort replied, a small smile on his lips. "I also wanted to do something else for you." He slowly, pulled Severus towards him, and rolled up his sleeve over the Dark Mark. "You are not my servant. You are not my follower, you are my lover, my husband to be..." Severus gazed at Voldemort for a second, before what he was truly saying sunk in.

"You... You would remove this from me?"

"If you wish." Voldemort's hand closed around Severus's mark. "And do you?"

"I... Yes, if you are..." Before Severus could finish his sentence, he let out a loud scream, the Dark Lord released his hold on his lover, and caught him in his arms before Severus could his the ground. "If you'd said it would hurt that much, I would have kept it," Severus muttered, standing himself up.

"Sorry," Voldemort replied sarcastically, a smirk on his lips.

"You're not," Severus said to him, smiling now the pain had gone, his eyes fixed on the new, bare skin that, though he would never admit it, he had wanted to set his eyes on for so long. Truth be told, he hated being a Death Eater, he only did it for his lover, because he knew it was the only way they could be together.

"Damn right," Voldemort replied, heading to the table and picking up the quill. "Now, if I sign here-" he beckoned to the parchment. Severus walked closer to it, and read. It said;

_Magical Bonding Between_

_Lord Voldemort _

_and_

_Severus Snape_

_In accordance with t__he __**Iniquus **__Bonding Ceremony, there is a need for a blood sacrifice and a mark for the engagement. _

_The blood sacrifice on paper must be burnt magically to seal the agreement. _

_The blood sacrifice must be shared. _

_Signed:_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

_Dominant_

_**Severus Snape**_

_Submissive_

Severus looked up. "Okay," he said, beckoning to Voldemort to continue what he was saying.

"If I sign, my name will be engraved to somewhere on your body that is significant to us – So I think it will be your forearm, as it is highly significant for me, and it brought us together at the beginning. However, as the quill cuts away your skin and the blood is transferred to the page, my blood will be put in the cut, and vice versa - therefore we are sharing blood."

Severus pondered on it for a moment, and the nodded. "I assume this is the only blood sacrifice we will undergo?"

"Of course, how much of my blood do you want?" Voldemort asked, a smirk on his features.

The Headmaster laughed, shaking his head mockingly at Voldemort. "I know I would enjoy draining it all from your body..."

"I'm sure you would, however, if you wish to be bonded to me, I need to have at least some blood left over," Voldemort replied, smirking at his lover, and picking up the quill. He hastily signed the parchment in Severus's blood, and Severus started to feel a searing pain on his own arm, on his new, cleaned skin. Voldemort set down the quill and looked at Severus's forearm, watching as his name appeared on his lovers flesh. The words _Lord Voldemort_ were shining brightly in blood on Severus's skin. The Dark Lord lifted his lips to it, sniffed the blood with his slit like nostrils, and kissed the skin next to the mark gently, lovingly.

Severus exhaled his breath, but continued nonetheless. He picked up the quill, and signed the parchment in blood below his name, watching as Voldemort did, as the name appeared in his skin, shining and raw.

The Dark Lord raised his wand, and Severus felt a slight sting in his cut, before the parchment suddenly burst into flames in front of them. Voldemort hastily picked up the rings, and pulled off Severus's old one, and put on the new one, before beckoning to Severus to do the same. When the ring was firmly planted onto his finger, Severus was pulled roughly into Voldemort's arms and kissed feverishly.

"I love you," Voldemort murmured.

Severus smiled weakly, his head was spinning and he could see stars around him. "I love you," he said faintly, feeling the strength in his knees diminishing. One ticking of a clock later, Severus was on the floor, out cold.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"_...I wish the brat would wake up... It has been half an hour now... My concern is increasing..." _

Severus cracked an eye open. "Stop talking to yourself," he said, groggily to his worried lover.

"Oh good, it worked," Voldemort said, a smirk on his lips. "I thought a bit of mental connection might help wake you, I was quite right."

"Mental connection?" Severus asked, sitting up. His head instantly felt like it was going to explode, so he hastily laid back down. "Why do I feel like I've just been murdered?"

"I told you," Voldemort said coolly, standing up. "This is a magical bond. You are bound to feel like shit, I am in your head. It's a pity you're only good enough to be a submissive, otherwise I'd be the one with a headache." He chuckled.

"Stop talking," Severus ordered. "It's like a hammer hitting me..." He closed his eyes, thankful that apart from his lovers constant talking, there was no noise in the room. The heavy curtains over the windows made sure of that.

"_How about if I'm in your head?"_

Severus opened his eyes to look at Voldemort, who was now pulling back the curtains Severus had been so grateful for. He then realised that the Dark Lord was merely looking out of the window.

"_Much better. I like this bond." _

"_Mm, when we're truly bonded then this will work for long distance... When you're at Hogwarts, and I am here, this will work still." _

"_I know. Turn around, Voldemort." _

Voldemort did as he was told, looking at his lover, with a concerned expression on his face still. Severus realised that though the Dark Lord didn't show it in the way he was talking, he was still very worried about Severus.

"_How do you feel?" _Voldemort walked towards Severus, and placed a cool hand on his forehead. _"Still feverish." _Voldemort sighed aloud, and shifted his hand upwards slightly so that his icy fingers were all on his head.

"_I'll be fine." _

"You'd better be," Voldemort said, aloud. _"I need you." _

"Shh," Severus murmured. "You could survive without me... It wouldn't kill you..." He continued silently, making the connection once more. _"But I need you too. You're perfect, you know."_

Voldemort smiled. _"We're almost bonded. We need each other."_

"_I hope you are certain you want this." _Severus shut his eyes, resting now. His head was agonising.

"_I am certain I want this. I think I have always wanted this." _

Severus could tell that those red eyes were still fixed on his face. He wanted to look back into them, but he knew they were so bright, they would make his head hurt even more. _"Don't stop looking at me. It'll hurt my eyes, but I like knowing you have no interest in anything other than me." _

"_I'm here, Severus, I promise I'll always be here." _

And Severus felt a cold hand pick up his own, and squeeze it tightly, and decided that he would rather die than be parted from Voldemort for all eternity.

"_I feel the same," _Severus heard in his head, as he drifted off to sleep, a content smile on his lips.


	19. Mental Connections

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was about to summon a house elf to his side to order lunch, when there was a knock on the door of his office. It was a sunny day, and he'd been hoping to drag Voldemort out of his darkened library or sitting room for a nice fly, or walk, out in the sun, straight after lunch. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't have expected something as lovely as that to go as planned. "Enter."

The door opened, and Amycus Carrow came in, followed by Longbottom, the Creevey brothers, Lovegood and Macmillan. Severus narrowed his eyes. "What is this, Amycus, you couldn't handle them all that once?" he asked coldly, standing up and walking around the desk.

"'eadmaster," Amycus began. "The kids wanta speak t'ya, Sir-"

"Do you really think I have time for this?" Severus snapped, waving the stupid man away. "Leave. I shall send these to you when we have finished _speaking_." Amycus fled from the room hastily. He'd worked out how close Snape was to the Dark Lord of his own accord, and didn't want to push anything in the direction of him being punished. Severus surveyed the group coldly. "So?"

"Professor Snape, we were just wondering what happened to Ginny Weasley..." Longbottom said, and Severus couldn't help but notice the Gryfindor bravery finally making an appearance in the boy.

"I do not believe that has anything to do with you, if Miss Weasley wished to inform you where she has gone, she would have written," Severus responded, making sure he kept cool. He certainly didn't want the kids to know that there was something to worry about. "It is a deeply personal matter which has nothing to do with you whatsoever." He stood up, and walked around the desk once more. "I suggest you stop getting involved in matters that do not concern you, for your _own_ safety. Now get out. You are expected in Professor Carrow's office." His voice had remained indefinately calm, his eyes staring into Longbottom's, as if asking him to question his authority. He was surprised when the five of them turned and left without so much as a comment, but he could see the Creevey boys shaking with fear.

Severus smirked. He clearly wasn't loosing his touch, after all.

Forgetting lunch, he dove out of the window of his office, soaring speedily towards the gap in the wards. Once outside, he disapparated, and appeared at the bottom of Voldemort's lawn. Humming to himself, he walked speedily up the slope, casually opened the front door, and mounted the stairs, ignoring anyone in his path. Of course, they all jumped from his path anyway, as Headmaster of Hogwarts because the Dark Lord wanted him to be, Severus had more power than the average Death Eater. He reached Voldemort's rooms, and entered, not knocking, and ignoring the scandalized glances from people who had been hovering outside the Privy chamber in hopes to speak with the Dark Lord. Really, Voldemort did like to keep his followers waiting around.

From the sitting room, he could hear raised voices. As Severus entered, he saw Voldemort, Lucius and Bellatrix. The woman's face was flushed in anger, and Lucius didn't look so pleased himself, the usual calm façade broken, his hair slightly dishevelled. Voldemort was the only vaguely calm looking one. The pair silenced as Severus entered.

"Hello..." he said, feeling awkward suddenly, as three faced turned to look at him.

"Bellatrix and Lucius were just debating over who should be Head of the Control of Magical and Muggle Objects," Voldemort said, and Severus couldn't miss the smirk on his lips. "_They've been at it for too long __now," _the Dark Lord continued, mentally. _"I'm considering murder." _

"_Ahh, Bellatrix, please," _Severus replied, a smirk on his features as he sat down. "I see," he said aloud. "And have we reached an agreement?"

"Not yet," Voldemort responded. Their short conversation seemed to have calmed Lucius and Bellatrix down to a more agreeable mood - Lucius sat down next to Severus, and Bellatrix slowly lowered herself into the seat opposite them, next to Voldemort.

"_Personally, I agree with Lucius."_

"_You haven't even heard what they both think yet." _Voldemort looked over to his lover, smiling slightly.

"_I still agree with Lucius."_

Voldemort rolled his eyes, and spoke aloud. "I will make the decision later, but for now I would very much enjoy to be left alone with my fiancée for lunch." That was the first time that Voldemort had used the word fiancée in Severus's presence about himself, and the man felt a strong swelling in his heart. That felt wonderful. _"With a shag for desert." _

Severus smirked, watching as Bellatrix and Lucius left. "If you insist," he replied aloud.

"Shut up," Voldemort snapped at him, standing up. He reached behind the seat, and pulled out a wicker basket. "Picnic?"

Severus laughed. "Oh my god, I've turned the Dark Lord soft," he said.

Voldemort shot him a look of contempt. "It's called romance," he hissed. Smirking back, Voldemort pushed the basket into Severus's chest. "You can carry, my little submissive," he said, his tone now very amused.

"Git." Severus walked towards the wide open window, and sat on the outside of the ledge, the basket balanced on his knees. Voldemort sat next to him.

"Follow me."

The Dark Lord took off, flying speedily away from his house, Severus tailing him close behind. They flew over grass and trees before the Dark Lord began to descend. All Severus could see was glassy water, reflecting the perfect blue sky and the bright sun in it. There was a bank to the left, with a single tree on it, surrounded by the clear water. That was where Voldemort was heading. As they landed, Severus made the connection again. _"Are you sure this is you?" _

Voldemort glared at him as Severus landed just behind him. "Severus, I would be more than happy to drown you right now," he said, sitting down, leading against the tree. "Open the basket. There's some wine in there."

Severus looked inside. Voldemort's idea of _some_ wine was laughable, there were six unopened bottles in there, along with two glasses, plates, knives, forks, spoons, and a whole variety of different breads, cheeses, meats, pickles and sauces. Severus was glad he was hungry, there was enough there to feed the five thousand, and more. "Wow," he said, smiling, and pulling out the first bottle. "Is it your intention to get me drunk?" Severus sat down opposite Voldemort, the basket in between them.

"Perhaps," Voldemort replied, with a sultry smile. He started to fill up his plate as Severus poured them both wine. "I feel so overworked, Severus. I thought you might be feeling the pressures of war a bit too."

"I think you've got it worse," Severus reassured him, now taking some food for himself. The bread smelt delicious.

"How are things at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked, taking a sip of his wine, and sitting back leisurely.

"Boring," Severus replied, tucking into his meal. "Though I did get a visit from some of Ginny's friends today, asking where she was. I sent them to Amycus."

"I trust you are satisfied with their work?"

Severus laughed. "You know the Carrow's. Alecto is a version of Bellatrix."

"Less beautiful, less worthy, less intelligent..."

"Not sure about intelligent," Severus murmured, drinking his wine.

"Hush," Voldemort responded, though Severus could see he was smiling slightly, and there were small waves of amusement radiating off of him through the bond. "You are certainly enjoying our new ways of communication," Voldemort added, pouring himself some more wine. "Why are you sitting over there? Come here." Severus pushed his plate forwards, and slowly crawled towards his lover, sitting close to him. "Are you happy?" the Dark Lord asked suddenly, setting his glass down on the grass with a thump.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Severus replied, resting his head on Voldemort's shoulder.

"Sometimes I just worry that... Well, that I don't do enough for you..." For the first time, Voldemort sounded worried that he wasn't doing enough for someone. He'd admitted it. Severus knew it was the first time he'd ever done such a thing, and he felt his heart swelling once more as he turned his head slightly, and kissed the Dark Lord on his jaw bone.

"I would never ask for anything better than this. There is nothing better than this, for me. Just being with you is enough to make me happy. I see you everyday... I honestly could ask for nothing more," Severus said, and he opened his mind, and let his feelings pour towards Voldemort's mind, making sure his lover knew it was the honest truth. That was what a relationship needed, truth. At all times. "How about you?"

Voldemort put his arm around Severus's waist, drawing him inwards. "You are my voice of reason. You are my best friend... You're my purpose. You make me want to keep going when things get hard." Once more, there was a tone in Voldemort's voice that he had never heard before. It was love, that was for certain.

"You struggle to understand how you feel," Severus murmured, in a low voice.

"Yes. I've never felt like this for anyone else. I know for certain I never will." The tone had continued, and Severus felt suddenly very strange with the situation, though he knew it was new to both of them, and that Voldemort was probably feeling worse about it then he was. _"You're special, Severus." _

Severus looked up, staring into his lover's eyes. _"I hope so." _With a contented smile, Severus leant forward and kissed Voldemort hard on the lips. Through the kiss, he could feel waves of amusement coming from his fiancée.

"_Not trying to get me in the mood, I hope." _

Severus didn't reply for a moment, he merely pushed Voldemort sideways, straddling his waist and still kissing passionately. _"Yes." _Severus felt an upwards curve of Voldemort's lips under his own. _"This situation is exceptionally romantic." _

"_You mean the world to me. I know I've found in you my endless love, Severus Snape." _

Voldemort's voice in Severus's head and his lips against Severus's own was enough to send him crazy. Their bodies seemed to melt together, effortlessly moving to compliment each other at exactly the same time. Severus was in his own heaven, and he knew Voldemort was in his own version of the same. _"We'll be bonded soon."_

"_Do you think we'll make it?" _

"_We'll make it. If it looks for certain that we won't make it, then I will abandon. We can live quietly together, if it has to be that way." _

"_That is not a choice I'd prefer, you know."_

"_I know, Sev... But the human race has always lived to survive. It is what we do." _

"_The rest of my life is complete, as long as I have you." _

Voldemort pushed up on Severus, rolling them over so that he was on top. Voldemort kissed down Severus's hair, past his ear, licking the shell, continuing down the Headmaster's neck, burrowing into his robes to reach his lightly muscled chest. Slowly, hands ran up Severus's legs, pushing his robes up around his waist, and then starting to unbutton them. Their eyes met, and Severus pulled his lovers head down towards his, kissing hard and with need.

"_Never doubt my love." _

Severus moaned as an answer, breaking the kiss and unbuttoning Voldemort's robes hastily, unable to help himself. He pushed them from the Dark Lord's shoulders, leaving his bare chested, his black trousers the only thing remaining.

"_Never doubt mine." _

Voldemort had finally finished with Severus's buttons, and was now tugging the material from his lovers shoulders with nimble fingers. Their breath was tickling each others skin, they were so close. Severus was filled with so much desire, even mind connecting was a difficult task. He was breathing hard, the contact he had with Voldemort never enough, he needed more cool skin against his own, soft and thin. He could see blue veins and red arteries below it, the effect was beautiful. Even in his serpentine state, Severus found his lover gorgeous. But looks had never mattered to either in their relationship.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

They lay together some time later, covered in Voldemort's robe. The sun was setting, casting a stunning orange glow over the lake around them. Voldemort's arms were tight around Severus's body, he was never letting go. Severus's lips were playing on Voldemort's neck, tasting the sweat their love-making had caused.

"My new bed arrived today," Severus said softly, breaking the silence, and bringing them back to reality.

Voldemort nodded. "We can try that out tomorrow night," he replied, one hand now stroking up and down Severus's arm. Severus shifted uncomfortably in Voldemort's arms.

"You've bruised my ass, I swear."

"I had to spank you."

There was silence for a moment longer, though both men were smiling.

"I'll enjoy watching you wince when you sit down, my little submissive," Voldemort added on.

"You didn't have to spank me."

"You said some rude things, Severus."

"I wouldn't have said them, if you hadn't said rude things first."

"I'm your Master." With a smirk, Voldemort ran his fingers over his name on Severus's forearm.

"You removed the Dark Mark!" Severus said, indignantly.

"Yes, and now you're my submissive."

"Oh." Severus closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "We're not bonded yet."

"Don't remind me," Voldemort groaned, closing his eyes too.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was just about to help himself to strawberry cheesecake in the Great Hall at dinner time, when he felt his mind being pressed against.

"_I'm here, Sevvy, ready to try out the new bed!" _

Severus jumped, and looked around him. No one looked up. He swallowed lightly. _"You'll have to wait." _

"_Why?"_

"_There's strawberry cheesecake tonight." _

There was a noticeable pause, and then waves of amusement. _"Get your ass up here right now, Severus Snape, before I come down there and get you." _

Severus had no doubt that Voldemort would come down and get him, if he was in the mood enough. He sighed to himself, and then stood up, and headed towards the door. _"Alright, I'm coming... Just have to ruin everything, don't you..." _He opened the door, and entered his rooms.

"Quite right," Voldemort called lazily from the bed, as his lover entered the room. Severus surveyed him, with a smile.

"You like the bed?"

"Yes." It was a typically Slytherin bed, black, four poster, and embroidered along the top was the Slytherin crest. The sheets were black satin, embroidered with elaborate patterns, stitched in silver and green. "All you need to do now is decorate the rest of the room to my liking."

Severus smirked. "To my liking, you mean. It is my room, after all."

"For now," Voldemort murmured, with a smile in return. "You know. It'll be mine once I become Headmaster."

"Tossing me aside..." Severus muttered.

"You wouldn't be so lucky," Voldemort responded, now laughing. "Come here."

"I'm starting to wish I'd stayed for the cheesecake..."

"You're so antagonistic. You should be happy, you're about to get lots of sex."

"S'pose..." Severus sighed, and sat on the bed. "I can't wait until you are Headmaster, you know."

"You'll be Deputy."

"'Consort'," Severus said, nodding.

"Consort doesn't necessarily make you Deputy, I have come to realise," Voldemort replied, sitting up and kicking off his shoes.

"Indeed." Severus raised an eyebrow at Voldemort as he walked towards his lover, and sat down next to him.

"If you do not wish to be my Deputy, then Lucius or-"

"No, I'll do it," Severus said hastily, before the B word could be mentioned. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to."

"Thank god for that," Voldemort muttered, drawing Severus closer. "Now. New bed needs a test. It's calling for it."

Severus laughed. "You're hearing things, Master."

"Tell me something, Severus." Voldemort ran his fingers through Severus's silky hair. "Why will you never call me that in public, but always in private?"

"You're only my Master in private," Severus responded lightly. "And I like the power rush I get from it, you know, able to be exceptionally disrespectful towards you and receive no reprimand."

"I'll whip your ass in public."

"No you won't," Severus responded. "You won't ever debase me in public again."

Voldemort looked at his lover, and knew that he wasn't joking. "I won't," he replied. "I respect you too much."

"_Mm, you are fantastic..." _

And Voldemort and Severus began kissing and undressing, and the new bed proved to be surpassing enough for their high standards.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_**The Reformed Magical Decree of Wizarding Britain**_

_The Minister for Magic and Headmaster Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

_And His Deputy_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Magical Accidents and Catastrophes **_

_Memphis Yaxley_

_With:_

_**The Head of Azkaban Prison, Interrogation of Suspects and the Wizengamot **_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_**Head of Mudblood and Muggle Prevention**_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_With:_

_**The Head of the Muggle Born Registration Committee **_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_**Head of the New Auror Department**_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_**Head of International Magical Cooperation **_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_**Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**_

_Walden MacNair _

_**Head of the Control of Magical and Muggle Objects**_

_Antonin Dolohov _

_**Head of Magical Transportation**_

_Cedar Travers_

_**Head of the Departments of Mysteries**_

_Augustus Rookwood_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry **_

_**Assistant Headmaster and Dark Arts Professor**_

_Professor Amycus Carrow_

_**Assistant Headmistress and Muggle Studies Professor**_

_Professor Alecto Carrow_

_**Transfiguration**_

_Professor Denver Jugson_

_**Charms**_

_Professor Ransom Mulciber_

_**Potions**_

_Professor Aizel Surr_

_**Herbology**_

_Professor Bronte Mackgil_

_**Ancient Runes**_

_Professor Nott_

_**Magical Creatures**_

_**Arithmancy **_

_**Caretaker**_

_Argus Filch_

"Umbridge?" Severus asked incredulously, turning to face Voldemort. Behind the Dark Lord stood a crowd of Death Eaters, all anxious to see the list. They looked outraged at Severus questioned Voldemort, but no one spoke.

"I think you would be surprised," the Dark Lord said quietly, his eyes fixed only upon Severus, as if no one else in the room mattered.

"_You haven't mentioned my proper title." _

"_Then they will know we're sleeping together. Do you really want that?" _

"_I expect they've already guessed, Voldemort." _

Voldemort smirked, winked, and then turned back to the others. "This list is highly confidential." Severus could hear in the tone of his voice that his smirk had disappeared. Voldemort always managed to speak with the air of being very annoyed and angry, cold and uncaring. Severus certainly loved the other version he knew of Voldemort much better. "Every member on the list will have a place of exceptional power in the new Wizarding World, should we succeed. I shall be meeting with each Head of Department to discuss my plans for their particular division." Voldemort turned to look back to Severus, and picked up the list from his hands. _"What do you want to do tonight?" _

"_Get drunk and have sex. Maybe invite Lucius." _

Voldemort handed the list to Lucius.

"_I'm assuming you mean for the drinking bit, not the sex?" _

"_Obviously. And do not ask Bellatrix." _

"_She's good in bed, you know." _

"_Shut up." _

"_You're just afraid of getting drunk and inviting her to join us." _

"_Shut up!" _

Glaring, Severus walked towards Lucius, and stood next to him. As Voldemort continued talking, Severus leant in to Lucius and whispered in his ear. "Drinks tonight?"

"I was hoping you would ask. Any special occasion?" Lucius replied, his eyes still fixed on Voldemort.

"Not particularly." The group around them had dispatched, and Severus gestured to Voldemort. "I suppose we have a couple of things to tell you."

"I'll bring some wine. I shall see you around eight." Lucius bowed to Voldemort, and turned on his heel, following the others out of the door.

"_It is half past seven now... Why is he returning to his home for half an hour?" _Voldemort connected them.

"_It does mean we get half an hour to remove any pent up sexual tension." _

Voldemort laughed, shoving Severus up the stairs. "It'll have to be quick, you know. You'll have to get undressed as we go up the stairs."

"_Shut up! People will hear!" _Severus glanced over his shoulder, thankful no Death Eater was around.

"It's my house."

"Ours." Severus paused. "You do not make sense, my love."

"Why so?" Voldemort asked, frowning at his lover as they entered the sitting room.

"You want to keep this secret for the time being, and yet you talk quite plainly of it when we are in public together," Severus responded.

"No one has ever heard me say it," Voldemort replied as they sat down next to each other on the sofa. Severus poured drinks.

"I am certain Yaxley knows."

Voldemort smirked. "That was your doing, if you will recall the day which I nearly died in..."

Severus ignored the Dark Lord's exaggeration, though did think to himself how close it came to not being an exaggeration one little bit... "We are constantly together. Even if they are not aware of the full extent, every Death Eater knows that I sleep in your rooms." Severus took a sip of his drink, and sat back, leaning against his lover, relaxing fully. "And that your absences from here mean you are at Hogwarts with me."

"They'll know for certain soon enough." Voldemort kissed the top of Severus's head, gently. "Besides, you are hardly respectful to me in public."

"I'll be worse, once this is official. Only then," Severus continued. "I will be kissing and touching you in public, whenever I please."

"In public you will be my submissive," Voldemort responded, resting his cheek on top of Severus's head.

"Keep dreaming."

Voldemort sat back, sighing, as the door behind them opened. "Being rude again, Severus?" came Lucius's voice from behind them. Severus turned to look, but Voldemort didn't bother.

"Of course he is, Lucius, he can not help it," the Dark Lord said quietly. "Come and sit."

"_Tell me you love me." _

As Lucius sat down, Voldemort tilted his head to look at his lover. _"I love you." _He smiled briefly.

"I brought wine from my great-grandfathers time," Lucius spoke, unaware of any connection. "No occasion has seemed good enough for an awfully long time, and I got impatient." He stood up, and took three wine glasses from the cupboard, pouring three glasses of the wine and handing them out. He raised his own in a toast. "To the New Magical Decree," he said, a smirk present on his features.

Severus and Voldemort echoed, each drinking deeply from the glasses.

"Worth the wait?" Severus asked Lucius. The Malfoy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh yes... This sort of thing makes sex seem pointless..."

"I'm not too sure about that," Voldemort muttered, drinking some more down.

"Do you know," Severus began, glancing to Voldemort for a split second. So now he wanted sex? "I have been Headmaster for almost three months now. It's almost Christmas again."

"Is there going to be anything special planned for Christmas, my Lord?" Lucius asked, a manic grin on his lips. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sex all day long!" Severus said quickly, looking to his lover with a smile. "Sorry, you're too busy for anything else, Master."

Voldemort laughed. "You may do whatever you wish, Lucius, but I am afraid I cannot turn that offer down."

"The Death Eaters may notice if you do not make an appearance on Christmas day, you know," Lucius said quietly.

"The Death Eaters will certainly work this out before we announce it," Severus said. "If they have not already."

"Paranoid, Severus," Voldemort said, laughing coolly.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with your fiancée, Severus," Lucius chided. "The Death Eaters merely think that you spend your spare time planning with the Dark Lord, and that you are already taking on the role as the Deputy."

Severus shrugged. "Alright. But I still don't think that there will be many shocked faces when my other title is announced."

"Why should it matter?" Voldemort said softly, eyes narrowed at Severus.

Severus shrugged, and sat back against Voldemort, drinking some more wine. "I suppose we've kept it a secret for so long, it is a difficult habit to get out of."

"Honestly, Severus, there is nothing to worry about. I know this situation needs to be a secret from the rest of the world for now, but I think that the Inner Circle at least can be trusted with it," Lucius continued, swirling his wine around the glass thoughtfully. He took a slow sip, and sat back, clearly enjoying the smooth, fruity taste. "May I ask who will be your witness for the ceremony?"

"Well, it is a fairly intimate ceremony, so someone we both feel comfortable with. It's something we need to discuss-" Voldemort beckoned to Severus with one hand. "Though I suspect you will play some part in it, Lucius."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I certainly wouldn't want anyone else there as our witness," he said softly.

"All you'll have to do it witness our signatures, and sign yourself, and also sign to say that you watched the ceremony performed. It is not a huge role, but an important one nonetheless."

Lucius smiled. "I would be delighted, naturally. Severus has always been like my brother to me. I am glad for him to finally be getting married, in effect, to someone he cares deeply for."

"And I am certainly glad to be that man," Voldemort said, his breath tickling Severus's ear as he spoke. The Headmaster smiled at his lover, hardly able to believe still that it was finally going to happen for definite.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The Dark Lord, heavy hood covering his face, his red eyes glowing brightly from underneath it, walked alongside Severus Snape, towards Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. It certainly was a typically dark sided day, it was dark, raining, windy and freezing cold. Severus was dressed in very thick robes, and his fur lined cloak. They were receiving several frightened glances, people were skittering out of their way in an effort to stay alive. Not that there were going to be any murders on Knockturn Alley from the pair today.

"_You've no idea how much I wish you'd taken my idea of the Polyjuice Potion up." _

Voldemort inclined his head towards Severus, and for a moment the Headmaster could see his smirking mouth clearly. _"What, and ruin my fun?"_

"_Certainly not mine." _

"_If you want me to pay for the Potion ingredients, shut up."_

"_Don't funds become joint very soon?"_

"_No. I get it all, yours included." _

Severus rolled his eyes. "Over my dead body," he muttered.

"I wouldn't say that..." Voldemort warned, cool laughter reaching Severus's ears. "The bond hears everything, and it might think that you mean it." They reached the shop, and Severus dutifully opened the door for his lover, glowering slightly, and followed him through.

There was a shuffling sound from behind the till desk as the bell above the front door jingled. Severus shuddered at the distastefulness of it. The sound grew louder, and Borgin appeared, standing up hurriedly. He recognised Severus instantly.

"Ah, Professor Snape!" he cried. "What can I do for you today? Ingredients – or something spec-" He stopped talking, instantly, as Voldemort reached up and pushed his hood backwards. Borgin stumbled backwards, his mouth forming a rounded 'O'.

"Ingredients, the usual, please," Severus spoke, ignoring the mains trail off. "Oh!" Severus continued, as if he'd quite forgotten the man stood next to him was the most feared in the entire Wizarding World for centuries. "The Dark Lord." A smirk forming his lips, he beckoned carelessly to his lover, and Voldemort stared around him.

"O... Of course... M'Lord..." Borgin walked around the counter, and bowed so far his nose was almost touching his knees. "It is an honour... How can I serve you..."

"You can serve Snape, I am merely paying," Voldemort snapped icily, staring now right at Borgin. The man twitched involuntarily, and for a moment Severus was reminded of Wormtail.

"Yes... M'Lord..." Borgin mumbled, bowing repeatedly now.

Severus watched incredulously for a moment, before he moved quickly towards Borgin. "Come, Mr Borgin, we don't have all day."

Borgin grumpily looked up at Severus. "Right you are, Professor," he mumbled. "What'll it be?"

"I'll take a bag full of those mummy fingers, I think..." Severus rummaged around in his pocket for a moment as Borgin bent down behind the desk.

"_Mummy fingers?"_

Severus smirked, and pulled a folded piece of parchment. _"Tacky name, I know. They are just bones with mummification cloth wrapped around them, wonderful for your strengthen potion." _

"_I suddenly don't want that stuff anymore." _

Severus continued to smirk as he read out his list of ingredients to Borgin, who hastily stuffed the smaller, paper bags into a large bag, ready for Severus to shrink, and pocket for the time being. When they were finished, Borgin heaved a sigh of relief and began to add up the price. After he checked, and then double checked, he announced that it had come to seventy seven galleons, six sickles and two knuts, complete with ten percent discount.

"Your prices have increased since my time, I see," Voldemort hissed, slamming the money onto the counter with a loud thud.

Borgin winced, visibly. "The trade got tough a few years back," he said, defensibly, and to Severus it was clear that he was referring to Voldemort's demise. The audacity of the man was amazing, Severus could hardly believe it, and Voldemort clearly felt the same as waves of shock emitted through the bond.

"Well, things are different now," Severus snapped, drumming his fingers angrily on the counter. "I expect you to keep a good stock of these ingredients, Borgin, I shall certainly be needing more in the future."

"Of course," Borgin bowed once more. "Thank you for your business M'Lord, Professor." With that he walked into the back room, muttering to himself.

Voldemort pulled up his hood once more to mask his face, but Severus could tell his eyes were still narrowed angrily at the spot where he'd last seen Borgin standing. _"If he wasn't such a damned good source, I would love to kill him." _

Severus smiled as they left the shop. The wind resumed it's blowing, making his robes flare out, giving him the illusion of being a bat. Beside him, Severus felt Voldemort's arm brush against his as he cast a spell to keep his hood from flying off. _"I know you would. But then, when isn't that the case with you?" _

They began walking back up the highstreet, people still watching them with a certain amount of caution. A couple of people even went as far as to bow, but Voldemort continued to walk, ignoring all attention. For a moment, Severus wondered how he managed his air of cool indifference, and was about to question it when Voldemort's thoughts filled his mind. _"Silence yourself, if that is the case then you should tread lightly." _

A smirk crossed Severus's features. _"I do."_

"_Whatever you say, Severus. And now, lets go home and start brewing." _

"_No. To start off with, only I shall be brewing, you'll be nowhere near the cauldron." _Severus knew how dangerous that could be, the Dark Lord liked fire a little too much for his own good. As they conversed, Severus looked around him once more, his eyes narrowed. He noticed one of the now seventh year Slytherin's watching him with cool interest from a doorway of a shop, and the boy nodded his head respectfully towards his new Headmaster. Severus smiled, and nodded in return. The boy looked to his Professor's companion, and his eyes widened as he finally realised the only person it _could _be.

"_Who is that?"_

"_One of my more favoured students." _They continued, and Severus could still feel the boy watching him from the distance.

"_Slytherin?"_

"_Of course." _

"_Perhaps you could start recruiting some more seventh years. Our new young generation, if you like. Draco is already apart of it." _Severus turned to look at Voldemort for a moment, frowning slightly. The Dark Lord looked back, and Severus could see the glowing red eyes through the darkness of the hood. His stomach back flipped several times, and then he smiled.

"_Like I was." _

"_Like you were... Except then, I didn't have such a wonderful lover." _

Severus chuckled. _"Indeed you did not." _Voldemort's eyes were fixed upon him once more as they continued to walk. Severus smiled to himself for a moment, looking at the floor as he walked.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. You just make me blush when you look at me like that."_ Severus looked up, his gaze now defiantly looking into Voldemort's own. There was a dark chuckle from the hood, and for a moment Severus wanted to rip the hood from his head and kiss him for a long while.

"_Well, you are the woman of of our relationship."_

"_You need to be quiet now." _

Voldemort continued to laugh, and Severus continued to pull him onwards, now very anxious to get home and have a very early night.


	20. Sentiment

**x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

**I would just like to thank my wonderful reviewers for getting my review count up to 100 for this story! **

**Also, I would like to share this hilarious review with the rest of you, written ingeniously by Autumn Snowfall, based on the scene in the Great Hall from the last chapter...**

**Sev: -eating s. cheesecake-  
Voldie: -enters great hall awesomely-  
Students: GASP GASP  
Sev: -keeps eating-  
Voldie: -grabs sev's arm- Your rooms. Now.  
Sev: -pulls arm from grip- No.  
Voldie: -glare- YES.  
Sev: -throws fork at Voldie's face- NO DAMMIT. I WANNA EAT MY FRIKIN' CHEESECAKE.  
Students: O.O  
Voldie: FINE! BE THAT WAY. SEE IF YOU GET SHAGGED TONIGHT.  
Sev: FINE! I'D RATHER HAVE CHEESECAKE. SO HAH.  
V: FINE!  
S: FINE!  
V: FINE!  
S: FINE!  
Students: O.O;  
V: -storms out-  
S: -eats cheesecake like nothing happened-**

**I must admit, I laughed loudly in the middle of the library in college. **

**Enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry to say to everyone that there are only going to be twenty four chapters in all, so this is the fifth to last. Don't worry, there'll be a sequel :) Voldemort's recent niceness is explained during this chapter, and if you're liking it very much, then I'm sure I'll be able to keep it in! **

**x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

Severus was in the Potions laboratory at Voldemort's Manor, still in the complicated business of brewing the potion for the bond. It was going to take a long time, this was already his eighth day of preparation. He'd been dashing between home and work for as much time as he could possibly snatch, day or night.

The doors banged open, and Voldemort entered, his robes billowing out behind him as he walked. "You did not tell me you were here," the Dark Lord said sharply, as a greeting.

Severus shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away."

"Why should I?" Voldemort asked, sitting down next to the empty cauldron. Severus pushed him off the chair, and pointed to one on the other side of the room. Laughing, the Dark Lord moved as he was directed, knowing how Severus hated anyone else being too close to his work. "It's not like you've even started yet."

Severus glared at Voldemort, who hardly noticed. He was busy surveying the work already done. "Preparation can be more important than the actual potion," Severus snapped. "Do not talk about what you have no clue about."

"Of course, as a highly well educated Wizard, I have no idea about Potions at all," Voldemort replied, sarcastically. Severus wanted very much to hit his lover, but refrained, knowing there was no point in beginning an argument now, let alone a physical fight with fists.

Severus ignored him, and began mashing up the Doxie Eggs in the bowl he had in his hand. "So, why are you here, apart from annoying me?"

Voldemort chuckled from behind Severus, and the Potions Master couldn't help but shiver at the rich, delicious sound. "I like looking at that lovely round bottom of yours." Hastily, Severus sat down, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the attention. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not," Severus snapped back. "Go away."

"Fine." Severus heard footsteps suddenly walking towards him, and then arms around his body. Lips pressed gently against his neck, a soft tongue licking tiny circles up and down his neck. A hand moved around Severus's front, the elbow resting on Severus's hip, the hand resting on the other hip. _"But it is Christmas Eve today, did you not notice?" _

Severus blinked, he actually hadn't noticed. Thankfully, he'd bought presents weeks ago, all he had to do now was remember where he'd hidden them. _"I didn't." _

"_And you know what happens on Christmas Eve."_

"_Do I?" _Severus grinned, and turned around. The Dark Lord's hand was resting lightly on the small of his back, and every moment Severus could feel himself being drawn in close to Voldemort, lips getting closer and closer by the second.

"_We drink very expensive wine, and then we shag until you feel you will never be able to walk again." _Voldemort's smile was rough, the same as the kiss, when their lips eventually met.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was sitting on the love seat in the sitting room, wearing only his black jeans, reading, his lovers head resting on his knees, in a similar state of dress when there was a hesitant tap on the door.

"What do you want?" Voldemort shouted loudly at the door. "Didn't I tell you all not to disturb me?"

"Unless there's an emergency," a voice called back. Severus groaned, and stood up, handing Voldemort his robe from across the back of the chair. "It's Bella, my Lord," the voice continued. Severus sneered, like that made a difference.

"Oh, come in," Voldemort snapped carelessly, finishing off the buttoning of his robes. The door slowly opened, and Bellatrix entered, looking around the room, her gaze stopping for a moment on Severus's still bare chest. "What, Bellatrix? Speak!"

Bellatrix looked hastily back to Voldemort, who was glaring daggers at her. "My Lord," she began, and to Severus it seemed like she was about to pass out. Her face was almost a puce colour, true, her face was pale naturally from make up and never leaving the house, but this was unnatural. "My Lord." She swallowed hard. "My... My Gringott's vault..."

"What about it?" Voldemort asked in a hiss, danger very much on the edge of his tone now.

Bellatrix gave a nervous laugh, and Severus felt a grim satisfaction in seeing her wipe her sweaty palms on her dress. "I... It got... Broken into today."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly. _"I'm going to kill her if she's saying what I think she is." _A moment later, he spoke out loud. "And?" Voldemort's tone could literally have frozen a lake of water, it was so icy cold. Bellatrix winced visibly.

"One object is... is missing." Her eyes shut for a moment longer then a blink should have taken, and Severus slowly reached down, and picked up Voldemort's wand from the table, ready to hand it to his fiancée should he need it.

"_Oh... She's going to die..." _

"_Horcrux?" _

"_Yes." _

Voldemort took a big step closer to Bellatrix, who shrunk away backwards, her back hitting the wall. A large, pale hand enclosed around her throat. "That one object being?" he hissed venomously in her face.

Severus could now see Bellatrix shaking violently. "The cup, my Lord!" she whimpered out, before dissolving into very wet, and noisy tears. "I... I'm sorry, forgive me, please, I beg of you!" The Dark Lord's grip on her throat tightened, she was gasping for breath between her tears of fear.

"Who took it?" Voldemort demanded, shaking her. "Who was it?" Bellatrix's feet were hardly touching the ground, her puce coloured face had developed a slight blue tinge from lack of air.

"P... Po... Potter..." she gasped, eyes wide. "Please... Forgive... Forgive me..."

Voldemort stepped back from her, dropping her onto the floor. She lay there, wailing and gasping, massaging her throat as her Master walked away from her, towards his lover. "Severus..." he whispered, sitting down on the sofa with a thud.

"It's okay," Severus murmured, sitting down next to his lover and putting his arms tightly around Voldemort's waist, a gentle kiss on his neck. "It will be fine."

"_Potter knows. He's destroying them, isn't he?" _

Severus didn't bother to reply. He already knew the answer. They both did. _"How many are left, Voldemort?" _

"_I don't know. The Diary, got destroyed... Nagini lives, the Diadem, I am sure... It remains at Hogwarts. There is a necklace, in that cave we were by on the beach that day, a ring..." _Voldemort stood up, looking over the sofa towards Bellatrix. "You are certain?"

"Yes, my Lord," she whispered. Voldemort walked around the seat to her, and kicked her, hard in the ribs.

"Crucio," he hissed, aiming his wand at Bellatrix's stomach. As the spell hit, he turned, and sat back down, his head resting on Severus's shoulder. "Inform me when I've been sitting here for five minutes, won't you, I do not wish to kill her yet." Bellatrix's screams were loud from behind them, she was gurgling and crying, and Severus wished she'd shut up.

"_Dumbledore." _

"_What?" _

"_Severus, did Dumbledore ever tell you why his hand got injured?" _

"_No." _

"_Did it look black, like it was dead? Was his hand dead?" _

"_Yes..." _Severus looked at him, surprise clear on his face.

"_He put that ring on then. He must have destroyed it. So one more at least has been destroyed for certain!" _Severus remained silent, but his brain was whirling. Voldemort made contact once more. _"And Potter's private lessons. Dumbledore must have been talking to him, and explaining to him about the Horcrux's." _

Suddenly, Voldemort stood up and ended the curse from Bellatrix. "Get out!" he screamed at her. "Do not let me see you again!" Tears running down her face, Bellatrix fled from the room at a run. "I need to check. Now. I'll go to the cave now, then Hogwarts, and then I will add more protection to Nagini."

Voldemort strode into the bedroom, and Severus hastily followed, and began to get dressed. "Not you, Severus."

"I'm coming as well," Severus responded firmly, and pulled his cloak over his shoulders, doing up the clasp hastily.

Voldemort's own cloak settled to the ground as he stopped moving. "Severus-"

"Oh, shut up," Severus snapped, stalking past his lover and entering the sitting room once more. He picked up his wand, and handed Voldemort his own. "We do things together from now on."

"This is life threatening," Voldemort replied, still standing his ground. "You can wait here and finish your book."

"Are you saying I cannot handle this?" Severus asked loudly. "Are you saying the only thing I am any good for is sucking your-"

"Severus!" Voldemort cut in, indignantly. "You know I do not think that..." The two men glared at each other for a moment, before Voldemort sighed loudly, and pocketed his wand. "Fine, but no irritating questions, no sexual innuendo's, and you'd better follow every one of my instructions, especially in the cave, am I clear?"

"Yes, _Master," _Severus spat, angry at being spoken to like a child.

"Make sure you know it," Voldemort snarled, pushing Severus away from him slightly. "See you on the beach." The Dark Lord promptly vanished from the spot he was standing on. Severus cursed, and disapparated.

The foreign smell off seaweed hit Severus as he reappeared, along with the crashing and rolling sound of the sea. He could see Voldemort walking in the distance, the darkness beginning to swallow him up. He ran, and slowly started to catch up. "You could have waited," Severus snapped as he slowed to walking pace next to Voldemort.

"Shut up," Voldemort hissed. He suddenly took off, into the air, making Severus stumble as he tried to keep up. Hastily he got into flight, and continued to follow his lover. Voldemort landed on the other side of the water that was connecting the sand to the rock of the cave. They approached the rock blocking the cave. "Since you're here, you can make yourself useful. Give me your arm."

Severus rolled his eyes, but complied all the same. "A blood sacrifice, no doubt."

"I told you not to ask questions," Voldemort snapped, pulling a knife out of his robes.

"It wasn't a question," Severus replied, and then gasped as Voldemort made the cut on his arm, slightly bigger then was needed. Blood splattered onto the rock, and it opened, revealing a chamber within, glowing eerily green. There was a sea of shiny, green tinged water, with one small boat set on it.

"Get in," Voldemort ordered, pushing Severus gently towards the boat. "Do not disturb the water, either. I do not want an army of my own Inferi to deal with." Severus slowly got into the boat, followed shortly by Voldemort. The boat began to move of it's own accord, and Severus realised that they were heading towards a small island in the middle of the lake. The boat finally stopped, and they both got out. Voldemort quickly walked towards the basin in the centre of the island, the source of the green light. He stared at it for a long moment, before Severus couldn't handle it any longer.

"What?"

"It's gone." Voldemort looked up at Severus, his eyes wide. "They've destroyed it."

All anger Severus felt towards Voldemort disappeared in an instant, he walked towards his lover, and for the first time in their relationship, put his arms around Voldemort in a gesture of pure comfort. His fiancée's head was resting on Severus's shoulder, arms tightly around Severus's waist, and he was shaking. "It makes sense," Voldemort said, and even his voice was trembling. "It's why I've been so... So... So human, recently... Since they destroyed the last one, it must have been..."

Severus understood. The Horcrux's had left only the softer, sweeter Voldemort inside of him, and as the other parts of his soul were destroyed, there was less evil left. The nicer side was now taking over, and Voldemort certainly hated that feeling. "You're only human really, my love," Severus whispered. Hugging his lover tightly to him, he kissed Voldemort lightly on his neck, occasionally under the robe on the shoulder, until the shaking subsided. "Are you okay?"

Voldemort nodded after a moment, and pulled back. His eyes were glowing bright green, slowly fading down to their usual deep blood red.

"Let's go home. You look like you need a very strong drink." Swallowing lightly, concern showing on his face, Severus steered Voldemort into the boat. Severus couldn't remember the journey back to the manor, he was too busy squeezing Voldemort's hand as hard as he could, wanting to make sure that the Dark Lord knew he was there with him, all along.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Back at the manor, both Severus and Voldemort had a glass filled with Firewhisky each, and were drinking it down quickly. Voldemort was still in a state of exceptional shock, and Severus was beside himself, hardly knowing how to comfort Voldemort.

"Bed." Severus jumped. The Dark Lord had not spoken since he'd told Severus that the necklace had gone from the basin.

"Of course," Severus responded, helping his lover up, and leading him slowly towards the bedroom. Severus pulled off Voldemort's cloak and robes, tossing them onto the chair in the corner of the room, and slowly sat Voldemort down onto the bed, before kneeling at his feet and beginning to undo his boots. He kissed each knee before pulling the shoe off. He then pulled off Voldemort's trousers, and guided him under the thick duvet off the bed.

"Will you stay, Sev?" Voldemort's voice sounded thin to Severus, clearly the man was still shaky and worried, and Severus couldn't blame him for being so.

"Of course," Severus repeated, removing his own clothing, and sliding into the bed next to Voldemort. His smooth arms slipped around Voldemort's still shivering body, his grip tight and comforting. "Tomorrow we can go to Hogwarts."

Starting to sound sleepy, Voldemort spoke. "I would like to visit the Chamber of Secrets..." he muttered. "It's been a while."

"It has," Severus replied. "Go to sleep now though, love."

A few moments later, quiet snores and deep breathing filled the room.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"_Open," _Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue, staring into the sink of one of the girls bathrooms in the school.

After waking up the next morning, they'd decided to eat breakfast and go to Hogwarts as soon as possible. On their way out of the Manor, they'd crossed paths with Bellatrix, who looked completely terrified, and turned, and ran in the other direction. Voldemort had continued to walk, an impassive expression on his pale face. Severus had left Voldemort to go to the Room of Requirement alone and invisible, and the Dark Lord returned to Severus's office with a smile on his face, an instant relief to both of them.

And now, as the Chamber of Secrets began to open, Severus's nerves were kicking in. Voldemort looked at him, and smiled. "As the former Head of Slytherin House, I think you should have been in here at least once."

"Funny, that," Severus muttered, his stomach lurching as the exit appeared to be a big black tunnel, going deep into the ground. "Sure you can't go alone?"

"Certain." Voldemort smirked, and grabbed Severus's hand, before jumping feet first into the tunnel, dragging Severus with him.

The descent was awful for Severus, his stomach was going crazy, the smell was rotten, and his robes were getting covered in a disgusting green slime along the way down. He landed with a thump, right next to Voldemort.

"It's got a bit dirtier then I remember it to be," Voldemort said with a smirk, and a chuckle. The sound echoed off the walls, it was too dark for Severus to see. A moment later, Voldemort's wand lit up, and Severus could see black walls, with green slime attached, and then right in front of them what clearly was the ceiling, mostly on the floor in a collapsed heap. Going down through the middle was a passage way cut out of the rock. "Who was the last person down here?"

"Potter," Severus said grimly. "Destruction follows him, I'm afraid."

Voldemort laughed again, and started towards the rubble. "Well, this clearing is helpful, so let's not hate him too much."

Severus rolled his eyes, and followed his lover through the rocks. They continued walking for a while, and then suddenly, they were in a huge hall-like room.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets," Voldemort said loudly as they saw it. The sound echoed even louder around this room. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Beautiful for a Slytherin, Severus thought. The snake statues and carvings around the room were typically Slytherin, dirty black marble on the floors, with stone walls and ceilings. The rafters were shiny with little bits of silver added into the mix of the cement. As they got further in, Severus's eyes widened. There, in front of them was the Basilisk which had caused them so much trouble five years ago, it's eyes gauged out, flat on it's back, empty eye sockets staring.

"Oh!" Voldemort gasped, and walked towards the giant snake, stroking down it's back, almost like a loving caress. "Oh, what did that boy do to you, my beauty..." With a sigh, Voldemort stepped back from it. "This Basilisk was once at my command, and only mine. As the last Heir of Slytherin, this belonged to me." Severus stepped forward, and slid an arm around Voldemort's waist.

"I am growing sentimental," Voldemort said, warily, his scarlet eyes now scanning the rest of the room. He walked towards the other side of the room, spotting a blackened patch. "And here is where a part of my soul was destroyed." He knelt down, his fingers sifting through the pile of ash. Next to it was a huge tooth, the Basilisk tooth. "And here, it's destruction." He picked it up, and conjured a small glass bottle out of thin air, and carefully placed the tooth in there.

Slowly, Severus walked towards him, and knelt next to him. "Come on, love, you don't need to be dwelling on this any longer." He helped Voldemort up, and led him towards the entrance. "How, exactly, do we get out of here now?"

Voldemort looked at him, and suddenly his face broke into a smile. "You're so stupid," he said, laughing, and a moment later he took off into the air. Severus tilted his head to the side, but hastily followed all the same. They reached the top of the tunnel, Severus was glad that he was finding breathing much easier as they got closer to cleaner air. As they left the Chamber, it began to seal once more.

"You're filthy," Voldemort said, looking over Severus as they landed.

"You too," Severus replied. Every square inch of his robe was covered in slime, his face and hands included. A moment later, when Voldemort had flicked his wand, they were both back to their normal, tidy selves. "Thanks. Now, we should get out of here before any student sees you."

Voldemort stepped forwards and kissed Severus lightly on the lips. "I agree," he murmured. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's my pleasure... You've done enough for me in the past, love," Severus replied, a small smile on his lips. "Besides, now I know tonight you won't whip me."

Voldemort laughed loudly, and kissed Severus again, only this time, the kiss was long and hard, and it really made Severus realise how loved he was. The smile returned to his face as they continued to kiss. The feeling was amazing.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**What a quick update! Please leave as many reviews as you can, I live off them! **


	21. The Final Meeting

**x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

"We have been awfully rude, Severus," Voldemort announced, as they entered the dungeons in the cellar of the Manor. Severus could see his former student huddled in a ball in the far, right hand corner of the room. There was a single candle burning in the room, creating shadows from the few objects that were contained, those being an exceptionally uncomfortable looking metal bed, with manacles attached to each corner, covered in straw for what would have been a mattress, with a thin blanket for a duvet, one small, metal bowl which Severus assumed was for food and water. There was a rude bucket in the corner for human waste, and a large, steel cupboard, which Severus knew only too well what it contained. The contents were unmentionable to such a young girl.

"Have we, now?" Severus replied, with the air of talking to only a friend, not a powerful Master. Ginny looked up, and a distinct look of fear crossed her dirty face.

"What do you want?" she whispered, and Severus could see her visibly shaking.

Voldemort ignored her, but continued into the cell, beckoning to Severus to shut the door. He sat on the bed, and didn't speak until Severus had done as he was told, and was seated next to him. "Ginevra, it's been an awfully long time since we last spoke," Voldemort said, his tone perfectly pleasant. "And I'm afraid that our last scene together ended rather abruptly."

"I didn't notice," Ginny snapped, and Severus could see that all to well know Weasley spirit coming through her eyes, and into her tone. For a moment, she looked like a younger, prettier version of Molly.

"No, I suppose you were a little tired at the time..." Voldemort's smile was imperturbable, but Severus knew it all too well. Ginny Weasley was on a thin line. "I owe a lot to you though, Ginny." Voldemort stood up, and walked towards her, and crouched down in front of her. One hand moved slowly forwards, into her hair, stroking in what seemed like a loving caress. Ginny winced visibly, but didn't dare pull away. "I was so close to having my life back, that day, down in the Chamber of Secrets. I am sure you know precisely what I speak of." Boldly, Ginny looked into his eyes, but she refused to make any sound. Voldemort continued to stroke her hair. "And then Potter..."

And now, Voldemort had finally got a reaction from her. Ginny's eyes filled with tears, and spilled over the edge, at the mention of Harry Potter's name. "Oh... Do you love him, sweetheart?" Voldemort asked, his tone so kind, so caring, so loving, Severus wondered if he really did care. Ginny was nodding now, nodding forcefully, she seemed to be forgetting who she was talking to. "Is Harry the man of your dreams still, my sweet?"

Ginny fell forwards, her head resting on her knees, her shoulders shaking as the tears flowed. Voldemort put his arms around her in a fatherly way, still stroking her hair, but looked over his shoulder triumphantly at Severus. "H... He br... broke up with me..." Ginny gasped, her speech muffled by her knees. She looked up at Voldemort, tears making tracks through her filthy face.

"Boys at that age hardly know what they want, sweetheart... You girls grow up so much faster these days..." Voldemort slowly leant forwards, and took her fully into his arms. To Severus's surprise, she rested her head on his shoulder, and continued to cry hard. "Go on, you cry, Ginny, let it all out, my sweet..." Voldemort looked up to Severus once more, smirking. _"Isn't three month of solitary confinement an amazing thing?" _

Severus raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. _"Alright, you got this one right." _

"You're so nice," Ginny chocked out through her laboured breathing, and loud sobs. "Why are you so nice?"

"Everyone can be nice to a sweet, young girl such as yourself," Voldemort said softly. "Now, let's get you out of here, my sweet, you can have a room close to my own so we can get better acquainted."

"R... Room?" Ginny asked, clearly shocked. She hiccuped gently, and then looked back up to Voldemort."M... Malfoy... Malfoy said you would kill me..."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Voldemort said, with a sigh of annoyance. "Malfoy is a silly, rich snob... We don't need to listen to him!" Gently, he picked Ginny up into his arms, brushing hair from her face. "From now on, myself and Severus will look after you, along with some elves."

Ginny looked at Severus properly for the first time. "H... Headmaster?"

"Yes, Ginny," Severus said, hiding his grimace from having to be nice to one of his Gryffindor students. "I had to bring you here, our Lord ordered me to, for your own safety."

"Do you want to know something, Ginny?" Voldemort asked her, as they left the cell and began walking up the stairs. Ginny nodded weakly. "Severus and myself are going to get married soon. We're going to be a bonded couple. Isn't that wonderful?" Ginny nodded once more, she seemed to be overwhelmed. The tears hadn't yet stopped pouring down her cheeks. "I think, Sev, that Ginny here should be one of our bridesmaids. We'll have a very beautiful dress made for her." Voldemort turned his attention back to the redhead in front of her. "Dark green will go wonderfully with her stunning hair."

"I agree," Severus said, with a nod. They reached the top of the staircase, and Voldemort opened a door, a couple away from their own.

"This room will be lovely for you, it overlooks the grounds, such a wonderful sight during the day," he said, setting Ginny down on the bed. "Now," he said, tucking the emerald covers around her shoulders. "You have a nap for a couple of hours, I'll send a house elf along and you can have a bath, and then you can join myself and Severus for dinner. How does roasted duck sound to you?"

Ginny's eyes lit up, and she nodded. "Thank you, I can't wait," she said sleepily.

"And whatever you fancy for pudding." Voldemort smiled, and leant forwards, and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight." He stood, and beckoned Severus to leave the room with him. As the door clicked shut, Voldemort tapped it with his wand, muttering a locking spell. "She'll sleep until morning now," he said softly. "Oh, that was so easy..." He led Severus into their own rooms, and sat down on the sofa, pouring himself a large glass of wine.

"What do you intend to do with her?" Severus asked, taking his own wine, and standing next to the glowing fireplace, warming himself gently. The cellar had been freezing.

"Get her trust." Voldemort swirled his wine thoughtfully around his crystal glass, and then took a sip. "Fisus sum..." he murmured.

Severus nodded slowly. "Fisus sum could be possible, I am sure. But why do you need her trust so badly?" He walked away from the fireplace, and knelt at Voldemort's feet, kissing his knees affectionately. His lover put his hands gently into Severus hair, massaging, and Severus found a groan of pleasure escape his lips.

"I'll trick her into doing something," Voldemort murmured. "Something that will make Potter, and the Order believe she has joined me." He leant forwards, and kissed Severus on the crown of his head. "That really will start a war."

"You're a bad man, Master," Severus said with a smirk. Voldemort laughed loudly, and kissed Severus once more.

"So are you, Severus Snape." Voldemort pulled his fingers through Severus's hair once more, gently pulling out the knots, smoothing any stray hairs, and massaging his skull. Severus moaned once more, making Voldemort chuckle quietly. "I believe you might well be perfect."

"I expect so," Severus replied with a small smile, trying to breath calmly, and almost succeeding until Voldemort continued his touching. "And this something? Have you anything planned?"

"Well..." Voldemort carefully put his hands under Severus's arms, and slowly pulled him to standing, and then beckoned to his lap. Severus sat down, curling his legs up and put his arms tightly around his lovers neck. Voldemort kissed him briefly on the lips, before continuing to speak. "I have wished for that Weasley girl to join me since I spent a year getting to know her in the diary... Eventually, I shall want her to be on our side, on her own accord. How talented is she?"

"The most out of all her family," Severus murmured. "If she was Potter's age, she would be better then him."

"Really..." Voldemort said softly, hardly talking to Severus now, but more to himself. "But how can I make her forget the rest... How can I make her like me enough to do my bidding..."

"You find out what she wants most in the world, and give it to her," Severus said quietly. "We can visit again tomorrow morning, after we have sent a couple of elves to her. She's a girl, we must remember that. If you're feeling daring, perhaps you could have a chat with Bellatrix about what-"

Severus hastily silenced himself as he noticed how Voldemort's expression darkened as Bellatrix's name was mentioned. "Or even Narcissa. I'm sure Lucius would oblige-"

"Severus," Voldemort murmured, silencing his lover with the cover of his hand over Severus's mouth. "Stop digging. You are making it worse."

"Sorry," Severus muttered as Voldemort uncovered his mouth. Suddenly he could hear his heart thudding in his chest as the Dark Lord drew closer to him, he felt very hot. Swallowing loudly, Severus spoke once more, though this time it was louder. "Perhaps we should leave this conversation for now, my Lord..."

Voldemort chuckled darkly, and the sound certainly didn't help Severus's heightened state of arousal. "Perhaps we should leave all conversation, my dearest," he said, his voice no louder then a whisper. Slowly, supporting Severus in his arms, he carried his lover into their bedroom, and dropped him onto the bed, which was made of very good use.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Voldemort had sent Ginny two female house elves, each laden down with shampoo, conditioner, scented soaps, make up, nail varnish and perfume, along with three beautiful dresses made to perfection in Ginny's size for her to wear. Severus wondered if he could get all of this stuff if Voldemort wanted something enough from him. Maybe not, though. Voldemort always got what he wanted from Severus during sex.

Severus was seated opposite Voldemort in their rarely used breakfast room, blinking in annoyance as the sun streamed in through the vertical blinds that were normally there to shut out the light. He was about to comment upon it when there was a quiet tap on the door.

"Enter," Voldemort called softly, and the door slowly opened, and the pale face of Ginny looked around the door, followed by the rest of her body. She carefully shut the door behind her, and walked apprehensively towards the table. "Come and sit down, Ginevra, you look like you could do with breakfast."

Still tense, she sat down in the seat between Voldemort and Severus, and began helping herself to the food. Voldemort sipped coffee, eyeing Severus over his mug, a smug smile on his lips. "You look radiant this morning, Ginny," Voldemort added on, as he set the cup down on the table. Ginny smiled shyly at him, but didn't reply. "The dress suits you. I shall have plenty more made for you, however you like."

This time, she looked up, her eyes shining bright. "Made new?" she asked, forgetting her shyness for the moment.

"Well, how else would you like it made?" Voldemort asked, after a slight pause as he bit into his toast.

Ginny shrugged, she clearly didn't want to explain, but Severus knew why. _"You know how poor the Weasley's are."_

"_Of course." _Voldemort nodded briefly to Severus, before looking back to Ginny.

"T... My Lord," Ginny began uncertainly. "Would you mind if the blinds were shut, it's awfully bright in here."

Severus looked up at his lover, a smirk on his face. "There, see! She prefers it dark, just like we do." He tilted his head, now looking back to Ginny. True, she did look stunning in the dress, and the make up, her hair freshly washed, curling slightly as it fell down her back, and Severus knew very well how attractive his fiancée was finding the young girl. But this time, there was no way he was going to let another Bellatrix situation happen. Voldemort snorted, and waved his hand wordlessly towards the blinds, which closed over, leaving the room light enough for them to see each other, but eliminated anything too bright for them to bear. "She should be a Slytherin, Master," Severus said, his smirk still there.

"I believe she nearly was," Voldemort said, looking over Ginny with a fatherly smile. Ginny blushed red and ducked her head slightly, covering her face slightly with her mug. "Come, Ginny, tell Severus."

Ginny looked to Severus, her eyes on his own. "I was nearly in your house... The hat's first choice for me was Slytherin, but because of my family..." She shrugged, and cast her eyes down to her plate, slowly eating what was there. "I think Slytherin would have been better for me."

Voldemort looked triumphantly up at Severus, but quickly hid it, looking back to Ginny as if nothing had happened. "You have done well so far, Ginny," Voldemort spoke softly, in a tone which Severus knew was completely fake. Ginny looked up at him, startled, then nodded, and looked back down to her food once more. "You still seem tired, sweetheart," Voldemort continued, his voice quieter than ever.

"A little," Ginny admitted. It was an understatement, her eyelids were visibly drooping, and she was white as a sheet. "But... I have so much more to ask you..."

"Anything can wait," Voldemort admonished. "Come, back to bed with you." He scooped her back up into his arms, and carried her slowly back to her room. Severus waited outside of the door as Voldemort tucked her back into her bed, feeling slightly sick.

"This is ridiculous," Severus whispered as Voldemort shut the door, and quietly locked it.

"She has a purpose."

"Her purpose?" Severus asked sharply, with a sneer. "And what could that be?"

Voldemort turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. Slowly, he pushed Severus backwards against the wall, pinning him there hard. "There is a meeting in half an hour. We shall discuss it there."

"When have we ever discussed something as important as this in a meeting?" Severus snapped, pushing back against Voldemort's deathly grip on his wrists.

"Right now," Voldemort hissed. "We begin now. And you'd damned well better be on your best behaviour, because I am now in the mood to throw curses around." He pushed back from Severus, and stepped away. "Come. They will be arriving shortly."

Slightly shaken, Severus followed after Voldemort, but decided to keep his mouth shut, for the moment. They entered the meeting room, and sat there awaiting the others arrival in a stony silence. Severus refused to look at his lover, and Voldemort wasn't much better. The silence broke when Bellatrix entered, and sat down in her usual place, equally careful not to look at either Voldemort or Severus, plainly terrified. The others entered, a few at a time, and sat down at their usual seats, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"_Voldemort..." _Severus reached tentatively towards his lovers mind, wondering if it was such a good idea to bother after all.

"_What?" _The Dark Lord looked to Severus, showing no emotion in his face at all.

"_I love you." _

The gaze upon him didn't waver, only a single thin eyebrow rose slightly, and then gracefully lowered itself. _"Stop it, Severus." _

"_Stop what?" _

"_Your incessant love talk." _Severus couldn't help but notice the small, smug smile upon Voldemort's lips.

"_Say it back." _

"_Absolutely not." _Voldemort looked across the now full table, and began to talk in a soft tone, hardly more than a whisper, but it still carried through the dark meeting room. "My friends... The time is upon us... The time where we must find a way to entice Potter to Hogwarts, where he shall meet his doom, along with the rest of my opponents..." The table was silent. Severus was wishing very much that he knew what was coming next, as he normally did. _"I love you." _Severus jumped slightly, but the smile still came to his lips a moment later. Voldemort didn't even bother to look at his lover, he knew how the reaction would be. "I have an opinion as to how I can get him to the school... I know he has a reason for needing to be there... Severus will set up spells around and inside of Hogwarts to detect the presence of Potter... We must be ready to begin the attack at all times, at merely a moments notice."

Severus narrowed his eyes in concentration. Voldemort was clearly talking about the Diadem, though he wasn't going to let his followers know there was something important behind the meanings. Severus was the only one that even knew about the Horcrux's. But Voldemort had mentioned Weasley to him earler, so where was her part?

"You mentioned the use of Miss Weasley," Severus said, softly. Voldemort's gaze on him was heavy, he was almost glaring, but not quite.

"Ah, yes," he continued to speak to the rest of the group. "Miss Weasley is, from now on, to be respected by all.." There were quiet murmurings, but a simple wave of the hand silenced all. "She is my newest project, and I intend for her to be doing my bidding, and mine only." There were more murmurings, only this time they seemed more understanding. "I shall gain her trust, and eventually she will be ready to kill for my purpose..." He smirked. "I shall have her betray Potter in the end, I shall show all exactly what I am capable of."

Severus shook his head, and spoke, slightly louder then last time. He was going to debate as he normally would for the correct choice, public or not. "I do not understand why we do not fake a letter from Miss Weasley, claiming to be at Hogwarts, as a priso-"

"Snape," Voldemort spat, angrily. The Death Eater's whisperings grew stronger once more. "I do hope you are not questioning me."

Severus looked resentfully up at his lover, before he spoke, quietly. "No," he said, but defiance was clear in his eyes.

"Potter would not fall for it," Voldemort continued, his eyes no longer on Severus, but around at each of his followers.

"He-" Severus began once more, and Voldemort rounded on his sharply.

"He what?" he hissed angrily, glaring at Severus. The Death Eaters could only see the pair glaring daggers at each other, and only Lucius could guess the reasons for their silence. "_Snape-" _

"_He will fall for it! You know he will, he did with Black-." _

"_He will have learnt he lesson."_

"_This is the one person on earth he loves, who loves him back, Voldemort! Why will you not admit it?"_

"_You continue to treat me like this is public, you put me in such a terrible position of knowing I need to cause you pain, to make an example of you in front of them-" _

"_Then do it!" _

"_I'll bend you over and fuck you right now if need be-" _

"_Go on!" _

The silence continued. Slowly, Voldemort looked away from Severus, and glowered around the room. Severus took a deep breath, hating what he knew he had to do. "My Lord, I merely meant that we cannot trust that Potter has worked out he has a need to go to Hogwarts," he said, his tone wonderfully respectful.

Voldemort looked back to him, his eyes widening slightly in shock. "I value your opinion," he responded, nodding his head slightly towards his lover. "And you are right, to a certain degree." Slowly, he stood, and began walking around the table. Severus found himself relaxing as cool fingers brushed along his shoulders, as Voldemort stepped slowly past him. "My friends... After today, you will be summoned only for our battle. You shall be ready and prepared at all times, to be just a moment away from our fate... We kill all in our way. There is no room for mercy, for there shall be none for you. The Order of the Phoenix will be just as harsh, and as cruel as we can be." He reached the top end of the table, and slowly began pacing back down towards the other end. "Selwyn," Voldemort said, his tone changing to one slightly more authoritative. Selwyn looked surprised as suddenly being spoke to, and all colour from his face drained. "How goes the curfew in Hogsmead?"

The man relaxed, and nodded. "It goes well, my Lord, only a few people protest, and then they are dealt with... The spells in place ensure that we know all the night time wanderings of people in and out of Hogsmead, and frequently we have patrols of Dementors."

"Excellent," Voldemort replied softly with a nod. He continued to walk, and now he reached Bellatrix, who dropped her gaze down to the table, her hair hanging over her face. Voldemort seemed content enough to ignore her. "And Yaxley, my wonderful Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is there anything of interest or excitement there?"

Yaxley's chest inflated, a smirk appeared on his face at being addressed like that. "Nothing too exciting, my Lord, we continue with constantly watching the Taboo and there's never anything to report on there... The Muggle Registration Scheme is coming along nicely, we only have a couple more of the known Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors left to find."

"I would like the whole list of who has been caught and who remains as soon as possible, Yaxley," Voldemort said, still standing in between Bellatrix's and Lucius's chairs. He seemed to be getting a lot of satisfaction out of scaring Bellatrix silly.

"Of course, my Lord," Yaxley replied, bowing his head.

Voldemort continued to walk, and slowly he was standing next to Severus once more. "I'm afraid I have a particularly nasty task for someone..." He looked around the table, eyes narrowed as he he was looking for the right person. "Ah..." He smirked. "Bellatrix, you'll do fine." The woman slumped down further into her chair. Rodolphus cast a furtive glance in her direction, as if he was wondering why she was suddenly out of favour. Clearly Bellatrix hadn't told anyone about her vault being broken into. "You will go underground to Fenrir to inform him that Lord Voldemort requests a meet with him as soon as possible. Bring him straight back with you, if you can manage that."

"Yes, my Lord," she responded softly, still not making any form of eye contact with her Master.

"Alecto, and Amycus," Voldemort continued, looking up the table to where the two newest Professor's of Hogwarts were seated. "When Potter arrives at Hogwarts, we shall instantly know... As soon as Severus alerts you to this, one of you shall instantly go to the Ravenclaw Common, as I am certain that Potter will go there."

The pair nodded, but Voldemort didn't stop talking there. "Which means that you, Severus," he said, turning back to his lover. "Will not be able to leave Hogwarts, as I assume that you will not be alerted unless you are there?"

"Ah, yes," Severus replied.

Voldemort nodded, but did not reply to Severus. "The Giants and Dementors will be informed, and my army on Inferi will also be used, naturally... We fight only to kill, only to win." Voldemort turned, and sat back down in his high backed chair at the top end of the table, lounging imperiously. "And it remains the same... Harry Potter is mine, and mine alone. No one is to touch him." Voldemort looked around the table once more, before nodding curtly. "I shall see each of you soon... Prepare yourselves." He waved his hand dismissively. "Bellatrix," he continued over the noise of the scraping chairs. "Go to Fenrir right now. I shall be in my rooms when you return, report to me."

When the room was their own, Severus was able to relax. "As soon as we win, as soon as I know that the Wizarding World is mine, I am going to kiss you, and let everyone in the world know that you belong to me." With a smile, Severus looked up to his lover, and nodded.

"I should hope so," he replied, standing up and stroking down the side of Voldemort's face, down his neck and over his shoulders. "We should go to our rooms before Bellatrix returns."

"Mm, she can wait," Voldemort said, kissing Severus hard on the lips.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Bellatrix knocked on the door of their rooms some time later. Severus opened the door, almost surprised to see Fenrir behind her. He smiled. "Thank you, Bellatrix, you may go now," Severus said silkily to her. She glared resentfully at him for a moment, before she turned on her heel and walked away. Fenrir smirked at Severus, his yellowed teeth bared.

"That one'd make a good meal," he barked, just as Bellatrix was out of ear shot.

"I think you would find her a little too sour for your liking," Severus replied, beckoning the werewolf into the room. Fenrir crossed the threshold, his gaze now on Voldemort.

"Ah, Fenrir," said Voldemort, nodding to him.

"M'Lord," Fenrir replied, inclining his head slightly.

"I have summoned you to me because the attack of Hogwarts is imminent," Voldemort said, watching Fenrir carefully. "Your assistance will be required, from you and all of your werewolves."

"I will enjoy another Hogwarts attack very much," Fenrir drawled.

"Excellent, when the time comes I shall send someone to inform you. We will be meeting in the forbidden forest," Voldemort continued.

"I'll look forward to it," Fenrir replied, with relish. Severus knew it was only because he would have an unlimited supply of children of eat. "But if you'll excuse me..." Fenrir smiled. Severus repressed a shudder at his yellow teeth. "I have to be elsewhere."

Voldemort nodded, and watched as Fenrir left the room. "Probably eating babies..." Severus murmured as soon as the door was shut. Voldemort chuckled, and kissed Severus.

"We need to discuss arrangements for us, for the next few weeks," Voldemort said, pulling Severus into the bedroom with his hand.

"I'll be at Hogwarts at all times, I know." Severus was dreading all this time at the school with no break.

"I promise I'll visit you as often as I can," Voldemort said, sitting down on the bed and pulling off his shoes. "Every night possible. You know how much I will miss you, Sev, but you've got to think about the future. About us winning, about us being together." Severus sat down next to his lover, and rested his head on his shoulder. "It's not for long, at least."

Severus nodded, and closed his eyes, hoping that Potter would discover his need to be at Hogwarts quickly so that they could just get this defeating business over with.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Just to really depress everyone, I've already written the last chapter. I got really stuck half way through this chapter and I knew that there was a particular scene I couldn't wait to write in chapter twenty four, so I pressed ahead! **

**Please, please leave me a review! **


	22. The Final Battle of Many

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus entered his rooms just past ten at Hogwarts, with a long sigh. It was week four of his never ending stay at Hogwarts, and he hadn't seen Voldemort for over a week. It was getting to him now, he hoped with every fibre of him, at every moment that Voldemort would have some free time to see him. He poured himself a drink, knowing that this might not be the case for another month if Potter didn't show. Downing the drink, he poured himself another, and then walked into the bedroom. Voldemort wasn't naked in his bed, as Severus had hoped. There was no sign of him. Sighing, he slammed the bedroom window he always kept open to a close, and shut the dark velvet curtains. As he got into bed, he felt someone new enter the school. And another. And another. He sat up, and hastily got out of bed, wondering if this was the night the battle would begin.

He pressed his fingers urgently to his mark, knowing Voldemort would arrive as soon as he could. In the mean time, Severus needed to find out if it really was Potter. Carefully, he stepped into his office, and down the main flight of stairs, and opened the door. From down the corridor, he could hear voices, getting louder. It was the Carrow's.

"Headmaster," Alecto began as they arrived closer to him, they were both gripping their right forearms tightly. "Our marks burnt-"

"Quiet," Severus snapped, glancing around them. He looked back to the pair, eyes narrow slits. "Potter has a need to be in the Ravenclaw common room. Tell Professor Flitwick I said you are to be let in," he continued, his voice low and quick.

"And if we catch him?" Alecto asked.

"You bring him to the Dark Lord. He shall be in the Forbidden Forest clearing you were shown. If he escapes you then take yourselves to the clearing, but I wouldn't expect a warm welcome." Severus smirked as the brother looked at the sister with a look of horror. From around the other side of the corridor, he heard more voices. "Go," Severus whispered to them, stepping behind the statue to hide. The Carrow's fled around the corner, and just in time.

This time the voice was McGonagall's.

"Who's there?" she called as she got closer.

"_Severus?" _Voldemort's voice filled his mind, but he couldn't be doing with that as well as McGonagall. Wondering if he'd been breathing too loud, and stepped out. "It is I." To his surprise, there was no one with her. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he relaxed.

"_Severus, are you going to answer me?" _

"The school is under attack, Headmaster," McGonagall said in her crisp, cool voice.

At that moment, Severus's bond mark burnt angrily, and he grabbed his arm instinctively, wincing from the pain. Voldemort must have been trying desperately to get through to him for it to hurt like that.

"Ah yes," McGonagall continued dryly. "You Death Eaters have ways of communicating."

Severus's eyes widened slightly, no one throughout the whole year had dared to say anything like that to him. But then, it probably meant that she was exceptionally angry, and was past caring. Slughorn, Sprout and Flitwick all rounded the corner panting, as if they'd been running, each slightly surprised at the scene in front of them.

"Minerva!" Flitwick squeaked. "The Carrow's have just gone crazy, they began torturing the students for no reason!"

McGonagall turned and looked at Severus, and suddenly the Headmaster knew this was going to become dangerous for him. Four angry gazes were turned onto him. And he smiled. Because he knew that this was the last moment he would be in this situation, for either better or for worse.

Hoping now to surprise them further, he turned, and jumped through the window, closing his eyes and covering his face to protect himself from the shards of glass, and flew off into the distance of the darkening sky. _"I was preoccupied. I am on my way to the clearing." _

"_Shrieking Shack first, if you please, I have some business for us first." _

Severus wondered if it was the sort of business he was going to enjoy, but he doubted that even Voldemort would want _that_ just before a battle. He landed by the Womping Willow, carefully getting close enough to poke the knot. The tree froze, and he crawled underneath it, before he began flying at full speed down the corridor before he reached the Shack. "Is that you, Sev?" Voldemort called from upstairs. Severus shuddered, remembering the last time he'd been in here. The place was a wreck, bite marks and claw marks adoring every surface.

"Yes," Severus replied, walking up the creaking steps and into the first room on the left, where he could see a fire in the grate. "You should be careful lighting a fire in here. It's all made of wood."

Voldemort smiled, and held out his hands to his lover. "I've missed you." Severus took the hands, and stepped closer, and placed a light kiss on Voldemort's lips, before the older man pulled him close once more and kissed him passionately. "What were you preoccupied with?"

"McGonagall and some teachers. I told the Carrow's to go to the Ravenclaw common room and wait for him, we need to find out what happened there... I think Alecto turned into Bellatrix for a moment and began torturing the students when they wouldn't tell her where Potter was."

Voldemort nodded. "We can shortly. First, I have something I need to make clear to you."

"Of course," Severus replied with a nod, wondering what on earth it could be. Voldemort pulled Severus onto his lap, and cuddled him tightly in his arms. Severus tilted his head and kissed lightly down Voldemort's neck. "What is it?" he murmured.

"We have no guarantee of winning this," Voldemort began quietly. "Our chances are high, but there is no way of knowing at the very beginnings of something like this." Severus nodded numbly. "If, at the end of it, I am destroyed, you are to stay alive." Severus opened his mouth to complain, but Voldemort shook his head. "Do as I say. You will run, and hide, and stay alive, in full knowledge that I will return to you, merely as your lover. If I cannot win now, then there is no hope." Severus remained silent, but nodded all the same. "I love you, Severus," Voldemort continued in a whisper, his eyes fixed on his lovers. "We will be together, no matter what." Severus tried to speak, but found he couldn't find the words. Instead, he leant towards Voldemort once more, and kissed him hard. A few moments later, Voldemort pulled away, stroking Severus's hair lightly. "We need to go, love."

Severus nodded, and stood up, straightening his robes. He squeezed Voldemort's hand in his own, and they flew back to the Forbidden Forest together, only letting go of hands just before they landed. The many Death Eaters, giants and werewolves stood to attention instantly. "I shall make the announcement, my friends," said Voldemort. Severus glanced around them. They were standing next to each other in front of the fire that was in the middle of the circle of people. The giants sat down on the outskirts of the circle on huge boulders, and even then they were half the height of the trees. Bellatrix was kneeling to the right of Voldemort, back in the circle, and Lucius and Rodolphus were stood behind her, each leaning against a tree. The light was flickering, casting shadows over every object and person, and the sky had finally reached blackness.

Voldemort pointed his wand to his throat, and began to speak, his voice so loud Severus thought his ears would explode. There was no doubt that even Hogsmead would hear it. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot hope to defeat Lord Voldemort. I know that you have begun preparations for battle. I do not wish to kill any one of you, I do not wish for more magical blood to be spilt. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts, do not disappoint me. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight." He pulled his wand away from his throat, and turned around to survey the circle, his eyes gleaming. "This is the first part of our battle," he said, his voice quiet. Severus suddenly noticed Nagini, circling in her cage, shining with the amount of protective spells, sat on a high rock. She was hissing angrily. "I shall not enter the battle. I shall wait here, for Harry Potter. You know what you must do, kill all in your way. And remember that Harry Potter is not to be touched. Prepare yourselves for battle." As Voldemort silenced, people began to talk amongst themselves. Voldemort turned to Lucius, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, and beckoned them to him.

"My friends," he said softly to the four highest members of the Death Eaters. "You will not enter this battle either. Nagini needs to be protected. We shall remain here, awaiting Potter's presence. If he does not arrive, then we shall fight." Bellatrix's eyes were dancing in excitement, Lucius was cool and calm, but Severus knew that he was terrified for his son still in Hogwarts. "In a few hours only we shall know. Let us hope our victory is a swift one." Voldemort glanced over his shoulder, and took off into the air, landing so he was crouched on the rock next to Nagini's cage, talking to her in soft hisses. Bellatrix grabbed Rodolphus's hand and pulled him into a group of trees slightly, and Severus knew exactly what they were going to be doing. They'd suddenly decided to become lovers again, and they were definitely trying to make sure the whole world knew it.

Lucius chuckled as he watched them vanish into the darkness. "Makes me wish Narcissa was here," he murmured.

"My lover is slightly distracted tonight," Severus replied, watching Voldemort with the snake. "I often wonder who he thinks more of, me or the snake."

"You," Lucius replied instantly. "He never stops talking about you whenever I go and drink with him."

Severus smiled in gratification. "Good to hear." He shivered slightly, and almost at once he realised that he needed to spend the last few precious minutes before the battle with Voldemort. For the first time, Severus was deathly afraid of what would happen in this battle.

"Go with him," Lucius murmured, seeing how his friends eyes had glazed over.

Severus could feel Voldemort's eyes burning into his own. He looked back, their eyes locking tight. _"Do not be afraid." _

"_I try." _

Severus took off into the air, and landed beside Voldemort on the rock. "There is nothing to be afraid of," Voldemort murmured.

"There is," Severus responded stiffly. "You know there is. Everyone knows there is. Bellatrix and Rodolphus have gone off to have their last shag."

"Severus..." Voldemort glanced around him suddenly frustrated because of the Death Eaters surrounding them. He grabbed Severus's arm and dragged him backwards out of eye shot from the people below them preparing for the battles ahead. "I cannot promise you anything."

"I do not wish for your promises!" Severus said quickly. "I just need... Something to keep me going through this..."

Voldemort stared deep into his eyes for a moment, before he leant forwards, and kissed Severus gently and lovingly, pushing him backwards against a tree, the frequency of his actions increasing quickly. "I understand," he murmured.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"It's midnight," Severus muttered tersely into Voldemort's ear. He was leaning against a tree as Voldemort stood, watching his troops in their preparations. He nodded.

"My friends," Voldemort began to speak. The Death Eaters around them stopped their conversations and turned to watch, the atmosphere excited and tense. "The time has come. Enter Hogwarts and kill all in your way." The Death Eaters all began walking towards the school, and suddenly the forest was empty except for Lucius, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Severus and the Dark Lord. Voldemort turned to look at Severus, his back to the others, an expression of concern on his face. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Severus replied, a small smile on his lips. Voldemort nodded, his expression loosening a bit. "Come here?"

Voldemort stepped towards Severus, and put his arms tightly around his lover. "I love you so much, Severus," he murmured. "If I win, I'll have done it for you."

Severus smiled over Voldemort shoulder, hugging tightly. He pulled back quickly though, he hated showing any form of affection to Voldemort in front of Bellatrix Lestrange.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

For what seemed like an eternity to Severus, they heard nothing of the battle, until Dolohov returned. He had a couple of cuts on him, but apart from that he looked unhurt. "Ah, Dolohov," Voldemort called, standing up. "How goes the battle?"

"Well, my Lord. Their resistance is crumbling. I doubt it will be long before it is ours," said Dolohov, with a small smile.

"Potter has yet to arrive..." Voldemort murmured, looking towards his lover, one eyebrow raised. _"Your opinion, love?" _

"_Withdraw the troops and send out another announcement." _Severus shrugged.

"We shall withdraw the troops," Voldemort said aloud, nodding to Severus briefly. "You may remain, Dolohov." Once again, Voldemort pointed to his throat with his wand. "You have fought valiantly, though you have suffered heavy losses. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. If you continue this battle, I promise you, one by one, you will die. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste, one which I do not wish to see. My forces will retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Treat your injured, dispose of your dead. And now, Harry Potter, I speak, directly to you. I shall wait for one hour in the forbidden forest, and if at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, you have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me will perish. One hour." He pulled away his wand from his throat, and walked towards the fire where he sat, staring into the flames. "We shall see," he murmured, and Severus took his place on Voldemort's right, where he knelt next to his Master.

"Potter will be here," Severus spoke quietly, knowing Voldemort's concerns were increasing.

"We'll see."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"My Lord."

Voldemort opened his eyes slowly, and Severus stopped pacing behind his lover, turning to look at Yaxley who was stood before Voldemort nervously. The Death Eaters that lurked in the circle around them stilled, even the giants were silent.

"He has not come."

The Dark Lord nodded, and was about to speak when a voice to the left of them cut in.

"Yes I have."

Potter appeared from under that _infernal _invisibility cloak, letting it pool to the ground around him. Severus's breath hitched in his throat, knowing that this was the moment. If Voldemort could finally kill the irritating boy, they would have won. Voldemort stood up, slowly, stretching his limbs out like in a cat like way. "Finally," he hissed. "Harry Potter."

He drew out his wand. Severus felt his chest contract in fear as Potter drew out his own wand. Surely... Surely Potter couldn't have a chance against the Dark Lord? _"I love you." _

Severus closed his eyes as Voldemort's voice entered his mind. For a moment, he wondered if it was going to be the last time. He was about to reply as a jet of green light emitted from Voldemort's wand. A jet of red came from Potter's, which hit the killing curse and rebounded, hitting one of the nearby giants in the leg. The creature jumped, but nothing more, his eyes narrowed as he wondered what had happened. But it didn't matter, because the green jet hit Potter square in the chest, and he dropped to the floor.

He wasn't the only one. As Severus turned to look, Voldemort was sagging, falling downwards. Severus ran, and caught him in his arms, holding him tightly. _"Hold on!" _Voldemort seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open, there was madness around them as the Death Eaters began to panic, Bellatrix was racing towards them and Lucius watched from behind Severus in confusion and terror. But nothing was that much in comparison to how Severus felt, his insides wrenched, and boiled in anger and sadness. Was he dead?

"I..." Voldemort's eyes opened fully, looking directly into Severus's.

"_Love?" _Severus frowned down at his lover, concern showing.

"Severus..." Voldemort muttered, squeezing his hand tightly. "Is Potter..."

Severus looked up, catching Bellatrix's eyes. "Check Potter," he snapped at her, and instantly the woman did as he said. Severus looked back down to Voldemort, who appeared to be sitting up, blinking at the light from the fire catching his eyes.

"He's dead!" Bellatrix screamed triumphantly, and Voldemort stood up, a smile appearing on his lips.

"You see!" he shouted, glee clear in his voice. Severus could hardly believe it. Potter was dead, they'd just as well won. "I have proved to you all that I am as strong as ever. I have killed my enemy." Brandishing his wand out, Voldemort levitated Potter into the air. "Come. We must show the world this, we must show them all that I am triumphant." He beckoned to Severus, who walked to his lovers side, smiling widely. The Dark Lord now only had one interest, that interest being him, Severus Snape. And it showed through his eyes, and he felt it through their bond. Carefully, Voldemort turned, and lifted his wand once more, summoning Nagini in her cage towards him. He took a moment lifting the protection, before his beloved pet slithered out across the ground towards her Master. They were hissing together in quiet tones as they steered themselves in their big group out of the forest, towards the main doors of the school. Once more, his wand returned to his throat for one last loud announcement.

"Harry Potter is dead!" he announced, that happy glee in his voice once more. "He was killed as he tried to escape the school, leaving you all here to fight to your deaths while he ran away. You are outnumbered, my supporters double your numbers. If you wish to live, come outside now, and kneel before me. There can be no more war. Any one who dares try to resist Lord Voldemort shall be slaughtered, along with every member of their family. Come out now, and you shall be spared, and you shall live and help us build this new and beautiful world for us all." Voldemort tore his wand away, excitement showing on his features. Severus couldn't remove his smile from his face, he'd never seen or felt Voldemort this happy.

Eventually, the remaining students and teachers emerged from the school, silently. As more people saw the Dark Lord, and Potter's body on the ground, the noise level grew, there were screams and wails from the crowd. Severus could see Weasley and Granger annoyingly still very much alive, along with Longbottom, but he didn't care. They couldn't defeat them now.

"Silence!" Voldemort bellowed, and instantly a wave of quiet hit the group before them like a great tidal wave. "You see! Potter is dead! Do you understand now? He was a mere boy, with luck on his side, always relaying on other people to come and rescue him! He is nothing compared to the greatness of my Order." Granger was crying again, Severus noticed as he looked back over the crowd. "Hogwarts is my own. It shall be changed, there will be no more sorting in this legendary school. Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four should be, and will be enough for everyone!" With his wand raised high above his head, the sorting hat soared towards him. With another flick, it was on fire. The students were creating more noise, Nagini was hissing, the Death Eaters were laughing-

Voldemort spoke again. "Those who wish to join me, those who wish to survive can step forwards now, and you shall be rewarded." Every Slytherin stepped forwards, Draco among the group, walking proudly towards his father, where he stood, to the left of Lord Voldemort. A sprinkling of Ravenclaw's followed suit nervously, but that was it. To Severus's surprise, Professor Grubby Plank stepped forwards too and stood with some of the Ravenclaw students, as did Professor Vector. "This is a waste of magical blood," Voldemort continued, and Severus could detect a tone of sarcasm in his voice, though he doubted that anyone else would have known it well enough. "But so be it." He began to hiss in parseltongue, and from behind them, the army on Inferi approached. With one last raise of his wand, the people ahead of him were frozen to the spot.

Severus understood his last instruction.

"_Kill all." _

Severus didn't watch as many of his students were killed. He knew there would be none left, but he didn't wish to see. And clearly, Voldemort wasn't interested in watching. He pulled Severus close into his body, and kissed him roughly, clearly he didn't care that every single one of his followers was stood, fully able to see, behind him. As Voldemort pulled away from his lover, Severus could see happiness shining through him. "You're mine," he whispered, before he turned around, his arm still tightly around Severus waist. "I am the new Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts," he announced, his voice loud and clear over the whispered that had broken out. "And Severus Snape is not only my Deputy, but my Consort. Tomorrow, we will undergo the Iniquus bonding ceremony." He turned around, and smiled at Severus, placing one more kiss onto his lips. "There will be a meeting at my manor instantly. Heal yourselves, and return. Direct those who have never been to a meeting before." He took Severus's hand in his own, and together they took off into the sky, and into their new life together.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Do you think it's finished? Not likely! Honestly. There's two more chapters left. **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to sleep now, I have to be up in six hours! Doesn't it go to show how much I love you, my wonderful reviewers!? **

**Hope you enjoyed the destruction of Potter as much as I did. **

**-Excessively Complex. **


	23. Bond Changes Revisited

Ceremony

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Voldemort and Severus has opted for a night of quiet celebratory drinking, in preparation for the bonding ceremony the next day, and the grand masquerade ball that had been arranged. The meeting had gone well, the new recruits had been marked, everyone else knew precisely what their positions were and what was going to happen next.

The couple were close together on the sofa, relaxing with several bottles of wine after a long, tiring night of battle, however, neither could sleep.

Severus was about to suggest that they tried, as the bonding ceremony was going to begin in ten hours, when there was a quiet tap on the door. "Come in," Voldemort called, sitting up.

The door was pushed open, and Ginny Weasley entered. Severus realised that she was dressed completely in black velvet, a long sleeved, tight fitting dress that flared from the waist down. She wore a black net veil over her face, and Severus could see black adorned eyes underneath it. To both men's surprise, she swept them a deep curtsey. "I hope you don't mind," she murmured, stepping closer to them. "I had an elf bring me here."

"Not at all, my dear," Voldemort replied, hastily standing up. "Come and sit down."

"I have something I wish to ask you, my Lord," she responded as she sat down.

Voldemort cast Severus a furtive glance; clearly he wasn't in the mood to inform Ginny that her entire family were dead. He sighed. "I have something that you need to know first, Miss Weasley."

Ginny shook her head. "No, you don't," she said swiftly, very much to Severus's surprise. "I know my family are dead." Voldemort's eyes were wide open in shock. "I am sorry for their loss, of course I am." Her eyes were downcast for a moment as she took in a deep breath. "But this is where I wish to be. I understood that if you were to win, they would die."

"And you still want this?" Voldemort asked her, his tone slightly disbelieving.

"Yes," Ginny replied softly. "You know I've always wanted this. You saw it in me, only then _I_ didn't see it." Slowly, she extended her right arm towards him. Voldemort grasped her forearm tightly in his hands.

"No," Severus interrupted. "Not the Mark." Voldemort looked towards Severus, and as their eyes met, he nodded.

"Not the Mark," Voldemort repeated quietly as he looked back to Ginny. Instead he brought her hand to his lips, and placed a soft kiss onto it.

"Why?" the young girl asked, a confused frown on her features. "Surely I need the Mark to join you?"

Severus stood up, and began to walk towards the drinks cabinet. "You are too good for the Mark. Too innocent, certainly," he said as he took out a clean crystal goblet and poured wine into it. As he turned around, he continued. "You don't need to be corrupted by the Death Eaters." He handed Ginny the glass. The girl stared at it wondrously; clearly she'd never seen wine before, let alone a crystal goblet. "And believe me, they would try." As Severus sat down, he laced an arm loosely around his lover. "She'll be like me," he added, looking to Voldemort.

Ginny, still having not taken a sip, looked up. "Like you, Professor?" she asked, natural curiosity in her tone.

"Severus has always refused to partake in punishments, unnecessary killings, torture, rape and whatever else there is," Voldemort said quietly. "He isn't like the rest of the Death Eaters, who seem to thrive off of it." Ginny's eyes widened, she hastily looked back down to the wine as if she suddenly regretted her choice. "He's certainly the least likely Death Eater I've ever known, but he's become the most powerful."

"Only because of you, love," Severus said quietly. "I never would have done it by myself..."

"Severus, you did it yourself," Voldemort chided, smacking his lover hard on the thigh. Severus winced. "Why don't you show Ginny your arm?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Voldemort, but turned back to Ginny. "I used to have the Dark Mark, but Voldemort here removed it for me." He shot his lover a glower. "That hurt more than having it put on in the first place."

"What have you got now?" Ginny asked quickly, sitting up straighter with interest. Severus slowly pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal the words 'Lord Voldemort' written in a pink scar across his forearm. She gasped. Voldemort did the same, revealing 'Severus Snape' on his arm. "What's it for?"

"It's a blood sacrifice, but I thought we should get the marking part of our bonding ceremony over with sooner," Voldemort replied. "There's _certainly_ no escaping the final ceremony now, highly unfortunate for me," he continued with a smirk, his tone light and witty.

"I wish that curse had backfired today," Severus said loudly, his eyes fixed onto the ceiling. Voldemort chuckled. "No," Severus replied, now looking back to Voldemort. "I am serious."

"I know you're not," Voldemort responded, now laughing. "What Severus forgets, Ginny," Voldemort said, turning to Ginny. "Is that we have a mental connection. We can't hide anything from each other without a great deal of difficulty." Severus hastily began to Occlude. Voldemort laughed again. "And now he uses Occlumency against me!"

Ginny giggled girlishly, and Severus couldn't help but smile. She seemed to be enjoying herself a lot. After a moment of staring down at her goblet, Ginny lifted it to her lips. "Well, here goes," she said quietly, and took a nervous sip. Then she took a massive gulp of it, and her face broke into a wide smile. "Delicious!"

"Corrupted already," Severus muttered, shaking his head in mock disdain. "I would never have done anything like that before I met you, love. You have a knack."

"Oh, Severus, whatever you like to think goes, of course, but think back to when you got your Dark Mark." Voldemort knew that was all he needed to say to silence Severus, and sure enough the man turned pink and closed his mouth with a sharp snap. "Well, he can't remember it, put it that way," Voldemort continued to Ginny. There was a tap on the door. "Come in," Voldemort called, tilting his head back to look at the opening door. Lucius entered, followed behind by Draco.

Ginny glowered at the young blonde man. "Malfoy," she said coldly.

Draco looked shocked to see her there; he narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Weasley," he replied, just as cold.

Lucius sat down next to Severus. "Thought we should get this meeting over before the ball tomorrow night," he whispered, as Voldemort began to speak. Severus held back his snort of laughter.

"Draco, Ginny is my newest recruit," Voldemort said, standing up and walking towards Draco, beckoning to Ginny for her to follow him. "She will be living here indefinitely. You two had certainly better begin to get used to being civil to each other, as you will be working closely together as my new young ones. Believe it or not, Lucius and Severus were also once my young ones." Voldemort smirked. Severus tossed a cushion at his lovers head; it missed him by inches and hit the wall. "You've got to kiss me now, because you missed," Voldemort teased, and to everyone's surprise, Severus jumped up and kissed his lover briefly on the lips. The Dark Lord chuckled, his eyes on Severus for a moment, but quickly turned his attention back to Ginny and Draco. "So forget your differences, in my eyes you are both pure blooded and powerful, and equal."

The pair stared at each other for a moment, before they simultaneously held out a hand each for the other to shake.

"Draco, perhaps you could give Ginny a quick tour of the manor, and then take her back to her rooms?" Severus asked softly, one eyebrow raised. "Don't forget, there's tomorrow night for celebrating." Draco nodded, and offered his arm for Ginny to take. She giggled, and Severus could hear them talking as they walked down the corridor.

Lucius stood up. "Now that's over, I think I'll head back. Narcissa's in bed, expecting me." He smiled knowingly, and headed for the door. Half way out, he added a cheeky comment on. "Do try and get some sleep, gentlemen."

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "You aren't important enough to prevent me killing you for cheek, Malfoy!" he shouted.

From outside the door, Lucius laughed. "I don't doubt it, my Lord. I'm running away now."

Voldemort laughed again, before he turned back to Severus. "Celebratory sex tonight, or tomorrow?" Voldemort asked his lover softly as the door shut softly behind Lucius.

Severus smiled and kissed Voldemort briefly on the lips. "Perhaps we should take Lucius's advice. I'm not even sure I could stay awake for sex."

"Mm." Voldemort pushed back against him, and kissed him hard and passionately for a couple of minutes. "We certainly shall have enough time for this tomorrow night."

"My views entirely," Severus replied, smiling.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus awoke to an empty bed the next morning. _"Love?"_ he tested, making his connection with the Dark Lord.

"_Lucius will be with you soon, Sev, and I shall see you shortly." _

Severus smiled, Voldemort clearly didn't want to see him until it was time for the ceremony. He yawned, and stretched, and headed for the shower to wake himself up, nervous and excited. Today certainly was a new beginning for everyone.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Lucius was sat on the bed waiting for him. "Severus," Lucius acknowledged, standing up.

"Hello, Lucius," Severus replied quietly.

"I took the liberty of ordering your breakfast," Lucius said, gesturing towards the sitting room. "The Dark Lord said you would probably refuse, but would like to remind you that you will need your strength."

"Oh, did he?" Severus responded with a smirk, pulling on his specially made dark green silk dress robes and heading towards the next room. Voldemort had decided they would not be wearing any black for their ceremony. "Will you be joining me?"

"Of course," Lucius replied, smiling now. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous," Severus muttered as he sat down and began piling his plate.

"To be expected, naturally," Lucius said as he sat down and filled his own plate. He poured each of them a mug of black coffee. "The Dark Lord also wanted me to remind you that you need to pick up the potion before you leave for the ball room."

Severus nodded. "Where is he this morning?" Severus asked, a frown crossing his brow. "He wasn't called away?"

"He's met Miss Weasley for breakfast to discuss her future, and I think, to distract himself from his nerves," Lucius replied, and Severus noticed the small smirk on the man's lips. It must have been a weird thing to come out with, for Lucius, who was meant to be one of the vast populations of people who found the Dark Lord to be mostly emotionless.

"I expect so," Severus agreed, putting a few items of food on his plate, only for Lucius's benefit. "Did you feel like this on your wedding day?" Severus asked a moment later.

Lucius chuckled. "Insides churning?"

"Something like that," Severus responded quietly.

"Every man and woman feels it on their wedding day. You and the Dark Lord are no exception." Lucius smiled. "Come. We do not have long left. We're expected downstairs in a few minutes."

Severus nodded, and finished his coffee as he stood up, his insides now really churning. He headed into the bathroom and slid open one of the golden mirrored cabinets, pulling out a black leather box. This was where he kept his most important potions. Inside another smaller box, with cushioned edges for extra security, was the potion for the ceremony, in a shiny silver bottle with tiny emerald green snakes coiled around the outside of it. Inscribed in small curly letters was the word _Iniquus. _

"I am ready," Severus called to Lucius, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. Carefully, he smoothed down his hair, a part of him suddenly worried that this wasn't real, and that he would soon wake up to a loveless world, as the hated Potions Professor of Hogwarts school. Shaking himself, he turned and walked back into the sitting room, handing the bottle to Lucius. Together, they left the room and headed down the stairs to the ball room.

Hands shaking, Severus opened the door to the room and stepped confidently into the room, acting more then he really felt. The room was bare, except for a large table at the end of the room on the platform in which Voldemort's throne usually sat upon. There was a deep green tablecloth on it, two sets of silver candelabras with green candles lit on them, two silver goblets and a quill, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. Severus walked forwards, aware of three sets of eyes on him. Slowly, he looked first to Ginny, who was wearing her deep green velvet dress as she'd been promised, and then to the Dark Lord, who was dressed in matching robes to his own. Voldemort didn't smile, his eyes were merely fixed onto his lovers. Severus jumped at a slight sound he heard, as Lucius set the bottle of potion onto the table, dead centre, just in front of the parchment. Slowly, Voldemort held out his hand towards Severus, who took it and walked forwards with his lover to the table.

Severus knew what he had to do. His eyes on Voldemort's for a moment, he dropped onto his knees, and brought his eye line forward. Severus steadied himself with a deep breath as Voldemort began to speak. "We are here to invoke the Iniquus binding ceremony between myself and Severus Snape today," he said quietly. A moment later Severus felt a cool hand on his shoulder, and his heartbeat slowed back to it's normal pace slightly. Voldemort stepped forwards, and poured half of the bottle into one goblet, and the other half into the second goblet. He picked them both up, and handed one to Severus. Together, the drank the potion.

Instantly, Severus felt the magic working. He felt slightly giddy for a second, but as Voldemort began to speak the invocation the feeling faded away. "_Maritus adfluo pervigil, cura nam sulum aliu, vici et secutuus, nostrum laboris incipio modo."_

A tremor shook through Severus's body, and he began shaking again, as did the hand that had been steadily resting on his shoulder. "Severus Snape, do you take me to be your bonded husband and Master, do you allow me to care for you, to love you and to guide you?"

Severus looked up at Voldemort, and nodded. "I do," he said softly, finding strange tears in his eyes. Voldemort had never sounded like this before, he was quiet, kind and loving. And he was smiling down at his lover as if he'd never seen anyone that beautiful before. "Lord Voldemort, do you take me as your husband and submissive, do you allow me to obey you, to love you and honour you?"

"I do," Voldemort replied, his smile growing. "Severus, my husband, will you allow me complete ownership over your body, heart and soul, until the end of our time and onwards?"

"I will," Severus replied, and began to feel very turned on suddenly. "My Master," Severus continued, knowing if this wasn't over quickly he wouldn't be able to wait until the evening for bedtime. "Will you always be by my side when I need you, will you let me love you wholly and will you treat me with the respect I crave?"

"I will." Voldemort bend down, and taking both of Severus's hands pulled his lover up to standing. Severus was amazing he didn't pass out or fall over, his head was spinning well enough to be doing so. Voldemort picked up the quill and signed his name where it said, and handed Severus the quill. As soon as the pair kissed, the ceremony would be over, the effects of the potion gone. Hastily, Severus signed, not caring to see what the paper said. He was pulled towards the edge of the platform, and he felt cool lips against his own, kissing him with such heat it didn't feel natural.

For the second time because of their bond, Severus saw the world turn black as his slipped out of conciousness and passed out. The last thing he saw was Voldemort's happy face turning into that of concern, and getting smaller as he fell back.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus awoke on the sofa, with Voldemort bent over him staring at him cautiously. "You alright there, love?" Voldemort asked as he saw Severus's eyes open. Slowly, Severus sat up.

"Yeh." He paused, his eyes now focused onto his lovers. "Did... Did it work?" he asked cautiously, now suddenly concerned something had gone wrong.

Voldemort handed him the piece of parchment that they had signed during the ceremony. The black ink had turned into a shiny silver colour, which meant they had successfully been bonded together. Severus smiled, and pulled his lover... His husband closer to him, and kissed him hard.

When they finally pulled apart, Voldemort spoke. "We have a while before we must get ready for tonight, and there is something I wish to do. Will you accompany me?"

Severus nodded. "Of course," he replied, feeling intrigued by Voldemort's mysteriousness.

The Dark Lord smiled. "Excellent. I have a few things to prepare, perhaps you should have something to eat before we leave?"

Severus nodded, taking the hint that Voldemort wanted whatever this was to be a surprise. He headed down the stairs to the kitchen, still unsure what he wanted to eat at that moment.

A small smile remained on his lips for the remainder of the half an hour he was away from Voldemort for, growing especially wide whenever a Death Eater saw him in the corridors and bowed. He'd never felt power like it before.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Well, I got a review this morning informing me I hadn't updated in a month, and thought I should get a move on! You won't be waiting long for the next chapter, most of it's written except for Voldemort's little secret which is only half written. A couple of days at the most! **

**Please review.**

_**Excessively Complex**_


	24. Something New

**Well guys, here it is, the last chapter! Fear not. There will be more. This is the second in the trilogy, the middle man as it were, I just have to work out whether I'm going to write the prequel next or the sequel. Enjoy!**

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus walked back to their rooms half an hour later, and found Voldemort holding a cauldron in one hand, his wand in the other, with his hood pulled right up over his face. "There you are," Voldemort snapped. "I was about to summon you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Voldemort?"

The Dark Lord tutted impatiently, he hadn't missed Severus calling him that during the war. "We're going out for a while. You need to apparate to the Graveyard I had my rebirth at, are you capable?"

"No need to be rude," Severus replied, following his husband out of the room. He didn't speak as they continued down the stairs, the Death Eaters that were there for whatever reason were jumping out of the couples way now. As they reached the grassy lawn, they disapparated together.

The Graveyard was misty and dark, there were a few speckles of rain and the wind was freezing. Voldemort put down the cauldron and tapped it with his wand, and it filled with a silvery liquid, it looked like melted metal to Severus. Then, Voldemort tapped the gravestone they'd appeared next to, which Severus now read to be Tom Marvolo Riddle's. _"Your father?" _

"_Yes."_

Severus frowned, wondering what was going on, as a thin white dust appeared in the air, and dropped into the silver liquid, which then turned dark green. "Come here and kiss me." With one eyebrow raised at his lovers command, Severus stepped forwards and did as he was told. He kissed Voldemort hard with his tongue flicking lightly against his lovers, eyes closing as it became more passionate. He heard a noise behind him, and as he turned he noticed that the potion was now bright white. Voldemort kissed Severus briefly on the lips, before he walked towards the potion, and stepped into the cauldron. Severus's frown returned as Voldemort went out of sight, and the mist around them thickened. There was a loud bang, and Severus rapidly grew concerned. He couldn't see a thing.

A moment later there was a flash of fire, and suddenly Severus could make out the shadow of Voldemort standing up, his back to Severus, his hood still remaining over. The mist around them in the Graveyard was thinning, though not by much.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, his voice echoing around the tombstones. Suddenly he could see clearly again as the mist vanished upwards, as if it had been forced to.

Voldemort stretched out his arms, one hand extending towards Severus more than the other one. Severus took it. The hand felt warmer, softer, and altogether more human. As Voldemort continued to turn towards him, his hood fell down. Severus gasped in complete shock. The potion had turned Voldemort back to his younger self, he looked about thirty five. Severus had only first met him when his hair was grey, when he was in his late fifties. Even then he was very good looking, but now he was at least a hundred times better. Severus's stomach lurched, worse then it had ever before.

"Are you?" The tone was warmer and certainly amused, his voice was warm as it had always been before the first transformation, but Severus knew how it could turn to ice within a moment. The new eyes stared into his, the new lips curled into an amused smile, the new eyebrows arched.

"Y... Yes..." Severus replied. Voldemort's hair was black, jet black, forming into an ordered mess of curls, his eyes were now glowing blue orbs, almost violet in colour, with sooty eyelashes resting on his creamy white predominant cheekbones as he blinked. The lips were red and firm, and looked thoroughly kissable to Severus. He certainly wasted no time finding out. As Severus and Voldemort kissed, Severus realised it did feel completely different, it was warmer, and it felt like a much more loving kiss. "Nearly human now," Severus teased.

"Not quite," Voldemort replied, as he surveyed his hands and fingers, still long and thin, his arms, the only thing different the texture and colour of the skin. Severus couldn't wait to explore this new body, but he knew he would have to because of the ball that would come in between this moment and bed time. He smiled at Severus, his grin almost mischievous. "Do you like?"

"Oh yes," Severus replied, a little too hastily, and Voldemort's smile widened once more. "It's never mattered to me, what you look like, but now... Well, I don't mind so much, now you're the most gorgeous man on this earth.."

Voldemort smiled, and Severus noticed a pink blush reach his cheeks, momentarily. "You're blushing!" Severus commented loudly, completely shocked at this.

"Shut up," Voldemort mumbled, looking at the cauldron in front of them. He tapped it with his wand, causing it to disappear. "I only care because it's you. No one else matters to me."

Severus smiled, and took Voldemort's hand in his own. "We should get back, we need to get ready."

"I want a kiss." Severus turned around when he heard that comment, and smiled. He pressed his lips hard against his husbands, and their lips were still locked together as they disapparated back to the Manor.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Wanting to surprise Voldemort with his costume, Severus had announced that they would be changing separately for the ball. Assembling everything that he needed, he made his was into the bathroom, and locked the door. He carefully rubbed a white paste into his already pale skin, darkening around his eyes and adding blood red colour to his lips. He pulled on black robes, very expensively tailored for the occasion, tight fitting a the top and light and flowing to the hem from the waist. He had a heavy red velvet cloak with a high collar. To finish, he charmed his canine teeth to grow downwards lengthening them both to vampyric length, and charming his hair to grow temporarily to his waist. His mask was plain black, covering only his eyes.

There was a tap on the door. "Severus, are you nearly ready?" Voldemort's voice called.

Severus took a deep, nervous breath, and opened the door. His stomach lurched as he saw Voldemort, his heart nearly stopped beating. "Wow..."

His husband was dressed completely in red, slashed red trousers, revealing silver material beneath them, a doublet of the same material, also slashed open to reveal the silver with black laces up the front of it. The sleeves were puffy, striped with silver and black. He was wearing a long, heavy, bright blood red velvet cloak lined with silver, draped over each arm, and a huge hat, turned up at the front in a large, red arch, the edges trimmed with silver thread. From the top were multiple feathers, giving the Dark Lord the illusion of being even taller then he actually was. His mask was a skull, the only part missing the jaw, in it's place were his lips, painted red against the white he had turned his skin below.

"I suppose this makes you Master Death, hmm?" Severus asked, once he had taken the whole sight in.

"Indeed it does... Count Dracula the Sublime..." Voldemort chuckled. "Am I going to get my neck bitten?"

"Only if you upset me," Severus responded, as they made their way into the sitting room. Someone knocked on the door. Changing his path, Severus opened the door to reveal a woman dressed in a black, cobweb like dress, and mask and what appeared to be an elf.

"The Dark Lord invited us," said the woman, her deep sexy voice even quieter then she liked to keep it.

"Come in," Severus said, bowing slightly to the pair, his buckled shoes shining in the light of the candles surrounding them. Bellatrix swept past him, her long lace dress following her across the floor, the long, cobweb lace material cloak which was attached to her dress, and to a finger on each hand, following her. A black and silver sequinned mask glittered on her face, and a black, pointed tiara was set in her beautiful ringlets.

Lucius followed. He was dressed magnificently in his usual Slytherin green, though tonight it was different. He wore a white, loose shirt under it, and a tailored, green velvet jacket came to his waist, where it loosened, and dropped into a long green robe, which turned into a long train as he walked. He wore a small, leafy, green, sequinned mask which surrounded his eyes only, his long hair down, small plaits running through it. His ears had extended, and now pointed up, through his hair, reaching the top of the mask.

Severus closed the door, and stood next to his lover, smirking. "I am Master Death," said Voldemort, and he too was also smiling. Bellatrix laughed a little.

"Very true," she said softly, bringing smiles up from everyone.

"Count Dracula," said Severus, smirking.

"I thought so," Lucius chided softly. "I'm an elf, in case you didn't know... And Bellatrix here, is the Dark Lady of the Masquerade Ball." Bellatrix nodded, smiling around her. She seemed very happy.

"And she looks fantastic," Voldemort said, stepping forwards and kissing her hand. "Every man should be infatuated with you tonight, my Lady. Will your husband be accompanying you?"

Bellatrix smiled, and nodded. "He will be. We have matching costumes."

"I am pleased to hear it," Voldemort continued. "Have all the guests arrived?"

"They are in the process of doing so, perhaps we should go down now so we can enter and blend in?" Lucius said. "I am itching to see how my wife has turned out..."

"Oh, what has Narcissa decided to come as?" Voldemort asked, and began walking with Lucius as their conversation continued. Bellatrix made to follow, but Severus stopped her.

"We have no reason to be enemies," Severus said softly to her, and to his surprise Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

"We fight for the same side. I know that now, Severus," Bellatrix replied. "And I hope you will forgive me for my lack of good judgement before."

"Of course," Severus replied, and smiled at her. "You look stunning."

"You look rather handsome yourself, Count," Bellatrix said in response, a flirty smile on her lips. "I hope you are going to be happy with our Master," she continued as the walked towards the door to catch up with the others.

"Thank you, my Lady," said Severus, seeing Voldemort and Lucius waiting for them at the top of the stairs. "I shall see to it that this is as much your night as my own. You deserve it, Bella."

Nodding to her, Severus walked towards Voldemort, and tucked his hand into the crook of his arm. Bellatrix caught up with Lucius, and they walked down the stairs to the ball together, in front of Severus and Voldemort.

Close to the Dark Lord, Severus stepped down the last step of the grand staircase, and walked into the ball room with his lover. No one would know who they had been speaking to until the end of the night, where all masks would be removed. Severus was thankful that he could be with his lover, and not be known until the evening was over. Somewhere in front, Bellatrix's cobweb costume was shining, her sequinned mask glinting in the light, her long hair hanging in ringlets down her back. She was a stunning woman, even Severus couldn't deny that. She turned, and looked directly at Severus, her blue eyes shining beneath her blackened, glittery make up that she wore under the mask. She smiled, and for the first time, Severus smiled back. They could be at peace now. Perhaps he would allow her just one dance with his husband, after all. Voldemort's hand was around his waist, guiding him forwards. "Love," he whispered. "I saw that smile at our dear Dark Lady over there."

"You saw nothing," Severus scoffed, pulling Voldemort into his body. "You saw nothing, you know nothing."

"Come on, what were you speaking to her about?" The curiosity in Voldemort's voice was almost funny.

"I made peace," Severus said simply. "I made peace with the most beautiful woman in this place." Voldemort's eyes seemed to be trying to tell him something. Searching, Severus looked up at him. "What?"

"Severus," he said quietly. "She's beautiful... But... She'll never be as beautiful to me as you are." Severus smiled, and began to speak but Voldemort silenced him. "I wanted her as a lover in the past, but my feelings for her are... Simply that of friendship, if that's what it is... I believe it is your right to know that."

"Thank you," Severus replied quietly. "I love you."

Voldemort took Severus's hand in his own, and led him into the middle of the packed room. Surrounding them were masks, sequins, expensive dresses and cloaks and robes, laughter and enjoyment. The Death Eaters had never done anything like this before, and Severus hoped that every year, on the anniversary of their success, they would hold one. The anniversary of Severus Snape's reward.

As the lights in the room lowered, and the candles were all magically lit and soft, classical music began to play around them, a young woman with long, straight red hair approached them. She was dressed from head to toe in deep, regal purple, decorated with gold thread. Her dress was satin, a purple corset and full skirt, pulled up slightly at the left side revealing black net underneath. Her mask was purple, around the face, trimmed with silver, and along the top it was adorned in purple and black feathers. At her throat was a black velvet chocker with a purple stone in the middle. She swept them a deep curtsey, a smile on her lips. "Master Death," she greeted Voldemort. "Count," she continued, inclining her head to Severus.

"My Lady," said Voldemort, leaning forwards and kissing her hand. "You look ravishing." She smiled cheekily, bobbing another curtsey to him.

"I hope to find you both well," Ginny said, a look of girlish excitement on her face. "I hope that tonight is the beginning of a new life for us all."

Severus nodded in agreement, and slipped his arm around his new husband. "It is to be a wonderful new age," he said.

Out of nowhere, a small, pale blonde appeared, dressed in a purple frock coat with a black suit underneath, a purple cloak around his shoulders. His mask was simple like Severus's, the only different the colour, the blonde's was purple, matching the rest of his outfit.

"Mistress!" he called breathlessly, dropping onto his knees before the redhead. "I crave a dance with you!" Ginny's laugh was tinkling, she took Draco's hand and led him forwards, to the dancefloor.

"Does Draco know who that is?" Severus asked incredulously.

"They are the perfect match," Voldemort replied. "She's just as pureblooded as the Malfoy's, if not more."

"We did well out of Ginny," Severus commented as they watched the pair dance.

"She would have come to us eventually, I think... Perhaps it was already on her mind. She seems very happy." Voldemort waved as Ginny smiled at him, a smile on his own face. "That child is amazing," he murmured.

"You seem very taken with her," Severus replied, tilting his head and kissing slowly down Voldemort's neck. The Dark Lord looked down at his lover, and smiled.

"She's a special, talented girl," Voldemort said with a nod.

"She can never be a marked Death Eater, husband," Severus remarked quietly.

"Husband..." Voldemort repeated, and his eyes were now fixed firmly on Severus. "It's difficult to get used to."

"It was only a few hours ago," Severus replied, nodding. "No one is going to recognise you when you remove your mask tonight. They will all think that the Dark Lord didn't come to his own ball."

Voldemort laughed, his eyes still following the young couple as they twirled around the dance floor. "I trust you like the new, old me better?"

"As long as you're just Voldemort, I do not care," Severus murmured. "But yes, I do like it."

"Good." Severus felt a hand softly caress his side, and he couldn't help himself. He turned his head, and kissed his lover full on the lips, his tongue lightly slipping into Voldemort's mouth. When they pulled apart, Severus felt very aware of eyes on them. He turned, and saw Ginny and Draco watching them, and noticed Draco's arm around Ginny.

"Dance with me," Voldemort whispered into Severus's ear, spinning him around slightly in his arms.

"No!" Severus replied, but he was laughing.

Voldemort pulled him towards the dance floor. "You have to obey me, remember," Voldemort said, laughing too. They walked past Ginny and Draco who went back to their dancing. Severus nodded to Draco, who looked back, and for a moment Severus could see only Lucius in the boy's eyes and face. The moment passed, and Severus had to remind himself that Draco Malfoy was not his father.

"I remember," Severus replied in a low voice. Voldemort placed his hand on Severus's waist, and Severus put his own hand onto Voldemort's shoulder. They danced together, surrounded by other lovers and friends, new and old, laughing. The Dark Order wasn't always what Dumbledore supporters thought it would be. It wasn't even what Severus thought it would be.

"We're not the Dark Order anymore, Severus," said Voldemort quietly, understanding what Severus was thinking. "We're the control, the redemption. Soon everything that has happened in the past will be forgotten, and you and I shall be loved by all."

"You make it sound so romantic," said Severus, smiling, holding his lover tight.

"Well, maybe that's just tonight," Voldemort replied, kissing Severus briefly. Bellatrix and Rodolphus danced over to them, and a short while later Lucius and Narcissa were there. Narcissa was dressed in dark red silk, dangerously low cut and tight. Her mask was plain red velvet, and she wore a ruby crown in her long, blonde hair.

Severus didn't care about their presence. Slowly, he moved in towards Voldemort and kissed him ferociously on the lips, his body clasped into his lovers. The world seemed to slow down around them, to Severus this was a few moments of bliss filled pleasure on the night after their ceremony of everlasting love. Voldemort's hands were tightly around his waist, and it felt like he was never going to let go. Severus didn't want him to. Next to him, Severus could feel something changing. He pulled back from Voldemort, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix were also kissing passionately.

"_I think this is how we can let it be from now on," _Voldemort spoke into Severus's mind. "We've won. That's all there is to it."

Severus smiled, and put his arms tightly around Voldemort's neck, never wanting to let go.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

When midnight came, the clock struck twelve times. On the last stroke, every single mask in the room came off. Everyone was staring around the room. Severus could feel eyes on him as Voldemort put his arms around him once more, and then gasps of shock.

"Thank you for a magnificent evening, my friends," said Voldemort, his voice deliciously warm.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she saw Voldemort, and for a moment Severus wondered if she was going to become infatuated with him once more, and whether their peace would last even the night. Rodolphus placed a hand on her shoulder, and instantly she smiled, and melted back into his arms. Around the room, every woman was staring.

Lord Voldemort was gorgeous.

Severus felt a sense of pride. No one else mattered to the Dark Lord apart from him.

As the guests began to leave, Voldemort turned Severus around so they were facing each other. "Severus," Voldemort began, taking both his hands in his own. "After the bond, you said that you would find a way to become immortal with me... Is that still your wish?"

"Of course it is," Severus responded quickly, squeezing Voldemort's hands hard.

"Then we shall begin. We have a lot of work to be doing for the Wizarding World, for the politicians and for the people, our people, but I think that this is equally important... For we have started our new life together."

Severus laughed happily, and for the first time in years he felt like a complete man. Voldemort was such a complimentary part of him, it felt as if they could never be separated. And now they were bonded, they couldn't be. "Do you know something, love?" Severus asked, and he knew this would certainly change the mood that Voldemort had just set.

"What?" Voldemort asked, his left eyebrow arched as he questioned.

Severus stepped forward, and ran his hands slowly down Voldemort's chest, leaning forwards to place a chaste kiss onto Voldemort's cheek. "I cannot wait to explore this new body of yours," he whispered into his new husband's ear.

Voldemort laughed softly, but it carried around the room, echoing of the mirrored walls and marbled floors and high ceilings. Severus basked in pleasure, the pleasure of his love being close to him, being happy.

"Keep your hair like that, Severus," Voldemort said softly, fingering his lovers newly grown hair, his eyes glowing. "You look bewitching."

Severus chuckled, his arms now fixed tightly around Voldemort's neck. "Thank you," he murmured, placing light kisses down his husbands neck. The room was their own, to do whatever they pleased in. The music continued to play, and the lights were still dimmed down. "Does this mean you love me?" Severus asked softly, his voice flirty and seductive.

Voldemort nodded, and kissed his husband lovingly on the top of his head. "I promise to never stop."

And that was always going to be good enough for Severus.

_Fin_

_**(Sorry!)**_

**There you go! Now review! I want to know exactly what you think of my surprise ending thing. **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this! **

_**Excessively Complex. **_


End file.
